Armored Core Redemption
by SilverARyuu
Summary: A few years after the Collared Wars, the air is brimming still with tension from the remnants of OCRA and the Collared. A group of young NEXT pilots brave the challenge, but can they stop what the polluted world has in store for them? Read and review!
1. Dragon Dive

**Chapter 1: Dragon Dive**

* * *

><p>The skies rumbled restlessly as a group of figures flew towards a lone island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Not long after the capture of Arteria Carpals and the defeat of the once prestigious Collared establishment, a large amount of Kojima particles were spread over the already uninhabitable lands of Earth. The cause of such an outbreak of these deadly particles could have only meant one thing; more NEXTs were in production. NEXTs themselves not only function on Kojima particles for their Primal Armor, but also use the energy from the particles, when forced through fission, to fly through the skies. This massive outbreak of particles, which are believed to be a direct link to solar rays, can not only cause the terrain to be reduced to rubble and dust, but can solidify water into a solid when concentrated enough.<p>

That was why these pilots were approaching this island in the middle of the ocean. Not because Kojima particles created it, but because Kojima particles do not concentrate naturally. Someone had to have forced the particles to concentrate for a reason, and these new pilots were about to find out why irradiated land had been created in the dead center of an ocean.

* * *

><p>"About 5 miles from the target landing zone." Silver's voice echoed over the intercom. "Prepare to disengage V.O.B., crew." Silver himself did not join the exploration of the new island, but returning from his own mission off in the demolished Russian territory. "Good luck on your mission, guys. I will be joining you five soon enough, if the mission turns out successful."<p>

And with that, the long-range intercom cut off with a fizzling sound, and the squad of pilots shut off the long-range connection.

Qwerty leaned back in his hydro-chamber, letting the water around him stop stirring for a second. Then he reached above his head, flipping a series of switches, then stopped before flipping the final switch. "Hey, guys, you all ready to disengage?"

"All systems are okay over here." A deep voice sounded as Mark Kixanho's emblem image appeared on the right side of Qwerty's HUD.

Seconds later, two more emblems popped up. Neo and Aozora's voices sounded simultaneously. "Ready!" They chimed.

"Let's just finish this mission already. Should be an easy check in and leave." Salire sighed as her emblem appeared as well. "Although… having this be more exciting could be good for us. We're new to piloting these machines, so a bit of excitement may be good practice."

"Don't jinx us. If we're ambushed by NEXTs, we're done for." Mark responded quickly. "Let's just hope if there are enemies waiting for us, they're Normals, or drones. Not actual human pilots with skill under their belt." And with that, he flipped the final switch, breaking off the large extending rocket pack on his back, greatly reducing his speed. Taking the cue, the others flipped the final switch on the roof of their cockpit.

All five NEXTs engaged their Overboost as soon as the V.O.B. disengaged. The five machines soared across the skies; Salire's NEXT, Judicium, taking the lead with her Rayleonard-designed Overboost engine, shortly followed by Aozora's lightweight NEXT. Mark trailed behind with his medium weight NEXT, shortly behind Qwerty's medium-light Algebra-designed NEXT. Neo stayed evenly paced in the middle, keeping his eyes open over the approaching shoreline of irradiated water.

"All clear on the radar," Salire called out, checking her extended radar on her HUD. "However, stay on your guard. They could have jammers out here, if it is a trap." They all nodded. Steph quickly unfolded her three-pronged energy cannons, her arms lowering as the power was diverted to aiming the cannons. Judicium's 063AN sniper cannon unfolded slowly as Qwerty activated his rail cannon. Mark and Neo switched to their missile launchers as the squad's Primal Armor started to wear down from Overboosting.

"Everyone, brace for landing on the island. Keep your landing boosters on automatic as to not disturb the land. Our combined weight alone will not cause any harm, but landing heavily could cause the island to collapse, releasing Kojima particles into the atmosphere." Neo warned as he flipped the switch by his feet.

As they landed as softly as couple dozen-ton machine could, they halted their boosting; slowly walking towards the center of the island, or where they assumed it was from their aerial view before landing.

Qwerty turned to Salire. "No one's here. Problem, Salire?" His NEXT waggled its arms and Salire quickly smacked his NEXT upside it's head.

"Dumbass, they have jamming. Look at your radar." She growled, bonking him on the head once more. Surely enough, there was a faint trace of ECM jamming in the proximity, which meant that not only was this island inhabited by some form of machine, but they were expecting them.

"Oh, shit. Now what?" Qwerty looked around frantically, making sure to eye every hill on the island for signs of whatever was jamming them, or any enemies. "Wait… couldn't this be a trap of a trap?"

The others remained silent, unsure of what he meant.

"I'm saying, what if they predicted we would come, and placed unmanned jammers, so we'd waste our time while they attacked something else?" Qwerty suggested.

Mark's NEXT crossed its arms, and nodded. "That's probably the smartest idea you've had for quite some time…" He mumbled, and then looked around. "But we were sent here for a reason, Qwerty. Silver's been piloting longer than us. He's been in the Collared War, so he knows his way around a battlefield. He wouldn't send us into a mission where we stand around twiddling our thumbs while scouring an irradiated chunk of water." Mark started to walk forward slowly, passing Qwerty as he looked around. "If there is someone here, and we're within their jamming radius, they know we're here. Be on your guard."

This made them all feel paranoid, and they began to check around the perimeter. "Still no readings through the jamming. I need to change my radar when we get back to ECM resistance." Salire groaned as she tapped on her radar furiously, hoping a blip of red would appear.

Neo started to venture outward, Aozora walking behind him slowly, with her back facing his to cover behind him. "Aozora… I want you to stay near by if something happens, but if I get close to defeat, save yourself." Neo told her, making Aozora wriggle in her cockpit.

"D'aww… so chivalrous." She cheered in her cockpit, attempting to hug Neo, but the awkward shapes of the NEXTs prevented it. "Okay… When we're back at headquarters, you're getting the crap hugged out of you!" She proclaimed loud enough for an echo to sound on the intercom.

The entire squad started to spread out in a five-way fan across the island, fingers on the triggers of their weapons as they slowly trotted down the expanse of land.

"Hey guys, I think I see something dark on the horizon over here!" Qwerty called out. He looked back and then frantically looked back at them. "Whatever it was, it heard me, and moved!" This alarmed all of them, but what alarmed them the most were the sounds they could hear in the distance. A good mile away, they could hear a high-pitched charging sound, followed by a blast of something breaking the sound barrier.

"Everyone, get ready!" Salire steadied her NEXT as an aperture appeared over her right eye on her HUD. She surveyed the top of the hills, as the sound rapidly grew louder. Then suddenly the sound stopped entirely. No more whirr of an Overboosting engine, not even the wind. Then the entire hill Salire was surveying erupted with a flurry of Kojima particles and fire, blinding the squad as the particles hung in the air, as if in stasis.

"Everyone, take to the skies!" Mark yelled, kicking off the ground with a combination of his NEXT's legs and main boosters. He launched into the air, scanning the nearby area for whatever blew up the mound of irradiated water. Shortly after, all other NEXTs but Headhunter, Qwerty's NEXT, were in the skies.

"Fuck this." Qwerty scoffed. "I suck in the air. I'm charging in." He Quick boosted into the cloudy crater, only to be sent flying backwards in seconds, an enormous dent in the core of his NEXT. "F…. fuck… That's close." He panted as water leaked out of his cockpit, the dent in the core caving in only inches from his face. "If I had moved any later, I would have been dead right now. Guys, I can't move Headhunter. I'm down…" Qwerty groaned as he slumped in his seat.

"Damn. That must've been a ramming blade of some sort." Mark thought out loud. "Everyone, increase altitude. He can't hit us if we're too high."

Everyone complied as they increased thrust on the main boosters, ascending into the skies.

Then the intercom began to static. A deep voice rumbled over the static ominously. "Get down here before I have to kill every one of you the hard way." His voice was cold and emotionless, as if he had no intent of letting them live to tell the tale of the island.

Another, more raspy voice, sounded over the intercom as well, sending chills down the squad's spines. "Can I kill one of them and hang their skull in my room?" The laugh this monster made was sickening, almost ghoulish and demonic.

A female's voice sounded as well seemingly annoyed. "You can't make a clean kill, can you Damon?"

As these three spoke, the Kojima cloud faded to reveal their opponents. Below them stood three NEXTs, one golden in color, with a long flat energy cannon on her back. She held a triangular weapon on her left arm and a thin rifle on her right. An arced contraption also was fixed upon her back. The black NEXT in the middle stood firm and tall, his heavy armor now coated in glistening Kojima energy. Upon his back were a heavy grenade launcher, and a set of missile launchers. In his hands were a dual barrel rifle and a bazooka. The third NEXT was as grey as the land around them. His right arm had a bulky dual barreled contraption that was, presumably, the weapon that had dented Qwerty's NEXT and defeated him. His left arm sported a heavy-duty shotgun with a thick rectangular nose. His back had two spiraling and spiked pieces of equipment that resembled radars, obviously tuned for ECM resistance.

In a flash, the grey and golden NEXT were level with the four squad members. The golden NEXT charged at Mark rapidly, pulling back her left arm across her NEXT's torso. Mark quickly pulled backwards, quick boosting backwards, then to the right, effectively dodging the blade slash. However, the skilled enemy predicted this move, and pulled a 180-degree spin, firing a blast from her rail gun at Mark's main boosters, engulfing them in blue flames. Mark quickly gripped the handles of his NEXT inside the cockpit, bracing for an unassisted landing. With much noise and pain, Mark's NEXT slammed deep into the solidified water, the NEXT's feet stuck in the solid particles. The black NEXT strode over to him, pointing the barrel of his rifle at the NEXT's head.

The grey NEXT pilot laughed evilly as Mark fell to the ground with a thud, all the while circling the other three in the air, not letting them escape formation or fire any weapons effectively at him. "Eenie meanie, minie… MOE!" He quick boosted at Steph, thrusting his blade at her torso. Neo quickly quick boosted in front of the blade, activating his energy blade to quickly disintegrate the convulsing blade. The pilot lurched backwards, howling with rage.

"You dare to break my masterpiece's weapons? I'll tear you apart, bit by bit, you pathetic whelp!" The man yelled furiously, charging at the couple once again, dropping his useless blade and pulling out a storage energy blade from his leg. He slashed like the madman he quite obviously was, but even with his blind rage, the speed at which he swung prevented Neo from successfully blocking all attacks, causing the orange energy blade to dig into his NEXT's arms, slowly forcing his system to overheat due to damage.

"Crap… Aozora, run!" Neo groaned as his NEXT fell to the ground, immobile like Mark's now was. The dark NEXT walked in between the two, one now with a bazooka pointed at his head, the other with the rifle aimed into the eyepiece.

Now only Aozora and Salire were left in the air. Aozora gritted her teeth as Salire folded up her sniper cannon, useless at point blank. She quickly boosted at the enemy, swinging her short energy blade at the grey NEXT's core. Only a blur was left when Salire looked around, just before her ears were greeted by a loud sizzling sound, and a bright orange light entering her cockpit blinded her eyes, barely missing her head by feet as the energy blade rendered her NEXT useless and leaking water.

Aozora began to worry this was their end, here and now. She quickly turned around and engaged the Overboost sequence. The whine of the charging energy was interrupted by a creaking noise as the grey NEXT's hand clasped down on the now open flaps near her boosters.

"Oh, you're not escaping us, girly." He cackled, throwing her NEXT towards Mark, Salire, Neo, and Qwerty. Aozora's NEXT slammed face first into the earth, smashing the optics into shards of glass and metal.

"Now, now… what have we here? Silver's little lackeys?" The woman scoffed, stepping on the black and white winged sword decal on Headhunter's right shoulder. "I'm going to enjoy killing you five." She cackled evilly.

A loud boom interrupted her laughter over the ocean. The three brutal NEXTs turned to face the noise. The woman let out a growl from deep in her throat.

"Look who decided to join us, Wynne," The dark NEXT pilot laughed, removing the barrels of his guns from the downed NEXTs' heads.

A few kilometers before them approached a white and blue NEXT equipped with the standard V.O.B. add-on. In its left hand was a long, double barreled energy rifle. In the right hand, a diamond shaped energy blade gleamed in the faded light through the clouds. As soon as the V.O.B. broke apart from the NEXT's back, the Overboost started to charge. When the Kojima particles formed around the boosters, the angelic pattern of energy erupted backwards, launching the NEXT forward with tremendous force.

When the NEXT neared the shoreline, it did not disengage the Overboost. The bright NEXT continue its charge forward, rapidly nearly the enemies and the fallen pilots.

"Wynne, Damon, get ready for-" He was cut off as the NEXT disengaged the Overboost right in front of the black NEXT. Its arm lowered, gripping the palm tight as the white energy blade extended. The NEXT slashed upward into the chest of the black NEXT, then spinning around with a side boost, stiffly swinging the still extended sword horizontally, splitting the humanoid machine in half from the waist. Not losing momentum from the over 2000 km/h Overboost, the white mech aimed it's rifle at the golden and grey NEXT sideways, and pulled the trigger. Both beams of light fired directly into the heads of the enemy NEXTs.

The skilled pilot tapped on his back boosters to slow down, then stood in the middle of the graveyard of machines.

"Seems like I was a bit too late. Now I gotta rebuild all five of your NEXTs." Silver sighed, dialing his intercom linked to headquarters. "We need VTOL for five pilots here. None are dead, but the machines sure are in bad condition. Also, get me a repair set for each of the squadron sent out today. They're going to need it. Finally, get the rec room set up. These pilots went through hell today." Silver radioed in to base before starting to help his fallen comrades to safety, far from the defeated, but alive, enemies.


	2. Water Down

**Chapter 2: Water Down**

* * *

><p>Night fell down upon the ocean as the enormous carrier helicopter lumbered over the darkened waters, carrying five fallen soldiers and a heavier load of disappointment and confusion.<p>

"What happened out there?" Silver asked, leaning up against the leg of his NEXT, his hair still dripping from the hydro-chamber he had just climbed out of.

"We were caught off guard by a group of NEXTs, Silver. We tried our best to fend them off, but we were not ready for an assault by skilled pilots." Salire growled as she began to drain her hair of the purified water she had been sitting in for hours. "If we had known there were going to be old friends of yours, we would not have gone in without your assistance."

Silver let out a heavy sigh, pushing off from his NEXT. "With the training I gave you all, you should have not been defeated, at least not so easily…. However, given the fact that one of these pilots was a former Collared member, and the other the ORCA leader's right-hand man, I'm going to give you all some slack. Maltzel is the name of the pitch-black NEXT pilot. He is… or rather, was… the traitor Ostdarva's right-hand man during the Collared wars, and after White Glint supposedly killed him."

Qwerty shook his head and rubbed his forehead idly. "I doubt we've seen the last of them. Do you know who the third NEXT pilot was, Silver?" He asked, brushing off a flake of debris from his wetsuit.

Silver was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the static sound of the intercom onboard the helicopter.

"Silver, please report to the cockpit. There is a message from the pilot of Noblesse Oblige. He says it's urgent." A man with a gruff voice called over the speakers. Silver nodded and rushed up to the ladder leading to the cockpit. At the top, he stopped and turned to face the group below him.

"Honestly, I have never seen that NEXT, or the pilot, before. That means that whoever is against us has new recruits, and connections to the companies still." And with that, he took off swiftly to the cockpit.

Qwerty's lips contorted in thought, crossing his arms as well.

Mark climbed down from his NEXT's shoulders and joined the group on the bay floor. "So… If Silver doesn't know the pilot, but Maltzel and the other pilot do, doesn't that mean that he had some ties to ORCA or Collared?" This logic made sense to the group, but still raised the questions of who this pilot was, and how was he connected to the factions. Furthermore, why were there new NEXT pilots, and which companies were still supporting a war that pollutes the earth's surface.

* * *

><p>Silver dashed into the cockpit and swung around the corner, quickly grabbing the headset the pilot had in his hand. "Hello, Gerald?" Silver called out.<p>

"Nice to hear you're still around, Silver. Haven't heard much from you since Thermidor's defeat at yours and Wynne's hands." Gerald laughed, his voice sounding weary and almost old over the intercom.

"Yes, I haven't heard from you in years either, Gerald… Well, enough idle chit-chat, why have you contacted me now?" Silver asked, sitting down in the empty seat behind the pilot's seat.

"I have contacted you for a few reasons. For one, have you by chance come across any rogue NEXT pilots recently? Today the Rosenthal headquarters was attacked by what looked like your old friend Kasumi Sumika's NEXT, Serene Haze, but she was accompanied by a few other unknown NEXTs. They nearly took down Rosenthal's entire defense system until I scared them off by nearly destroying all three of them."

Silver's eyes widened at this news, gritting his teeth lightly and then biting his lip. 'There's no way that Collared could be betraying their own member, could there?' He thought, worried of what was in store. "Listen Gerald, meet me at the League's headquarters. We have much to talk about." And with that, Silver clicked the button on the side of the headset, shutting off communications.

Salire leaned back on the wall of the cargo bay, looking up and down at Judicium, sighing as her eyes glanced over the gaping hole in the back of the core. "We nearly died today, guys." Salire broke the silence as she hung her head loosely. "Those NEXTs nearly got us."

Mark frowned and scratched his head, looking over towards his NEXT. "But we didn't die. We're still here, and we'll learn from our mistakes." Mark mumbled, almost to himself. "Aozora, how badly damaged is your NEXT?" He asked, turning to face Aozora and Neo, who were sitting next to each other by the foot of Nirvana, Neo's NEXT.

"Mine just has slight damage to the head piece, and complete destruction of the optics. I can still move it, but I cannot see where I'm going, and my sight stability is low even if my optics hadn't been damage." Aozora responded sleepily, leaning her head on Neo's shoulder, hugging him close. She closed her eyes as Neo returned the hug. "I just want to sleep now… Today was rough, and we are probably going to get some kind of mission in the morning. We should all get some rest before we land in Washington." She almost whispered, yawning before cuddling into Neo.

Mark nodded, going to the foot of his NEXT and sitting down, leaning up against the flat stabilizer on the heel of the machine. Salire stayed where she was, leaning her head back against the ice-cold wall of the bay. She shivered as her soaked body and cold back support touched. Neo and Aozora stayed in place as well, keeping each other warm. Qwerty looked around and shrugged, leaning up against Headhunter's heel as well, his support not as comfortable as Mark's, but not nearly as cold as Salire's.

Silver sighed as he stepped out of the cockpit, and then looked around, remaining silent as he noticed everyone's eyes closed. He carefully climbed down the ladder without making a sound, and went to his NEXT. He began to climb the ten-meter tall machine until he reached the neck of his NEXT. 'This is bad… More pilots, and some of them skilled enough to take out other pilots with ease? What is going on here…' Silver thought as he nestled into the dip in the core of his NEXT near the headpiece, resting in a nook near the shoulder of the machine.

* * *

><p>The VTOL helicopter landed heavily on the landing pad, violently waking up all of the sleeping passengers inside. Silver quickly but carefully climbed down from his NEXT, landing heavily on the floor. Salire sprang to attention and looked around, as everyone else was jolted awake.<p>

"Why such a heavy landing?" Salire asked, looking at Silver with a slightly raised eyebrow. Her question was answered as the pilot came lunging into the bay.

"Silver! Get in your NEXT NOW! We have incoming enemies!" He yelled, dashing back into the cockpit.

Silver nodded and launched himself up into the Retribution MKII's cockpit. "Everyone, run into the base. I'll cover you from any enemy fire!" He called out before closing the cockpit hatch with a hissing sound. Retribution sprung to life and its golden eyes glowed bright in the dimly lit room. "Now, release the door!" Silver called out on the intercom to the pilot.

In seconds, the bay door began to slowly lower downward. Silver took in a deep breath and readied his feet on the quick booster ignition. Once the door was about 75% down, the NEXT bent at its knees, gripping its left hand onto the laser rifle.

Silver began to count down from three, his finger over the Overboost ignition.

"Everyone, stay away from my back. Stick to the sides. This Overboost would not be fun to get caught in." He told the group, and they quickly moved to the sides of the bay. With that, Silver clicked the ignition and the wings of his NEXT began to unfold, Kojima particles gathering around the revealed boosters. A few seconds later, a deafening blast erupted from the boosters, and Silver was already a good hundred feet away from the aircraft.

A few seconds later, Silver's NEXT was engulfed in an enormous explosion, knocking him a few meters sideways and nearly off balance. His Overboost disengaged and he quick boosted to face his opponent.

All the way across the runway stood a four-legged NEXT with Arisawa's Oigami cannon. The Oigami was known originally by the president of Arisawa Heavy Industries, who was not only a designer of NEXT weaponry and parts, but was a skilled NEXT pilot himself, at one point fighting alongside Silver in a battle against two Algebra company NEXTs. This fact made Silver wonder why someone who had connections to Arisawa would attack the League base, and him.

Silver quickly restored power to his destabilized legs and leapt into the air, readying a charge at his opponent.

"So this is Silver, the famous NEXT pilot? Pfft… Doesn't look so tough." The woman in the NEXT scoffed as her Oigami reloaded, and she shifted her aim upward. "I'm going to enjoy this revenge." She smirked as her NEXT fired off a heavy shell from the cannon, recoiling her backwards.

Silver quick boosted right to avoid the shell easily. He didn't raise his gun to fire at her.

"What's this? Afraid to hit a girl?" She scoffed, reading another shot. Her cannon fired a third time, this time recoiling her back more than before. Silver once again dodged the attack with one simple flick of his wrist. "Bastard, stay still!" She growled, aiming another shot. She clicked to fire, and her sights suddenly dropped. Her repeated firing had recoiled her so much; she lost her footing at the edge of the runway, causing her back feet to slip off of the runway.

Silver was waiting for this. He quick boosted forward towards his enemy. He quick boosted again, simultaneously slashing his energy sword at his foe. When he swiftly reached a close range, he let go of the blade button, and his NEXT swung horizontally as the NEXT dove downward. The head of the enemy NEXT was cut cleanly off of the dark green core of the quad-legged machine. The spiked head clattered off the runway and into the deep waters. Silver quickly grabbed the falling NEXT by the hand and yanked it onto the runway and safe from drowning in the ocean.

"You're coming with me." He growled, dragging her NEXT by the tear in her neck back to the base.

* * *

><p>Mark sat down on the couch in the squad's rec room, which had been prepared by Silver's order before they VTOL helicopter arrived at the island of solidified water.<p>

"Jeez," Qwerty groaned, sitting up on the second tier of the rec room, downing a bottle of water from the fridge next to him. Salire sat down in the corner of the room she had designated as her reading corner, a book in her hands, but not yet open. Her glasses were slightly down her nose as she looked up at the ceiling, groaning, frustrated. Aozora and Neo were at the second tier as well, leaning against each other as they looked over the schematics of the past Collared NEXTs, in case they would be fighting the remnants of Collared like back on the island.

Suddenly, Salire broke the silence by slapping her book on her knee lightly, making a faint echoing sound.

"We need to stop moping around and saying nothing to each other." Salire said as she propped herself up. "Look, we got beaten. We knew that would happen our first few missions. We just need to suck it up and get better, really."

Qwerty nodded, leaning forward in his seat. "I think we need to practice more. Get better so we don't fail again." Qwerty stood up and walked over to Neo and Aozora, snatching the schematics book from them. He flipped through and stopped at the third to last page. He walked to the front of the room and turned the book around. On the page was an in-depth sketch of the NEXT known as Reiterpallasch, which was the Rank 3 Collared's mech. Wynne D. Fanchion was the pilots name, and she had a reputation as one of the most skilled pilots of Collared. There was a small paragraph about her on the bottom right corner, and Qwerty began to read it out loud.

"Wynne D. Fanchion is one of the most skilled pilots of her time, known for her high-tech Interior Union build NEXT with a hi-laser cannon, heavy energy blade, rain gun, and pulse cannon. She is always known as a reliable ally, as well as a deadly foe. Her greatest achievement was working along side the unranked pilot Silver in taking down the infamous Maximillian Thermidor at Arteria Cranium, along with Shinkai, the pilot of the NEXT Split Moon." He recited from the schematics page, and then looked up at all of them. "Silver knows this girl, and if what I'm seeing is correct, this was the machine we saw at the island, correct?" They all nodded in agreement. "Then we have a predicament. Silver is a sentimental guy. He won't want to kill a former ally, which is probably why he didn't destroy her NEXT on the island. That means one of us will have to fight her, most likely. If we don't get better, we're all pretty much fucked, because the skill Wynne holds is far beyond Rank 1, if she can take down Thermidor."

Salire piped up quickly after Qwerty's speech. "…But keep in mind, she fought alongside Silver. Knowing his aggressive fighting style, he probably dealt the finishing blows while Wynne simply helped." Salire pointed out. "However, the fact they worked together is a very bad thing, especially since Wynne apparently doesn't like Silver anymore. She called us his lackeys, as if he was a villain of some sort."

Mark stood up. "I'm not sitting around here while suggest Silver is something he's not, or make assumptions about him. I'm going to ask him personally about Wynne, and how much he knows about the fact that there are enemies everywhere now. I'm not letting this become 'hear-say'." Mark swiftly strode out of the room and towards Silver's room, which was half way across the base.

Salire and Aozora looked at each other. "I have to admit, it is a little strange that Silver did not kill Wynne then and there. It makes me worry that if he fights more former allies, will he be inclined to not kill or defeat them?" Aozora questioned, tapping her cheek in thought.

"This is why I chose to remove most sentimental feelings when fighting. They only cloud ones judgment." Salire sighed as Qwerty flopped down on the couch behind Aozora.

"Jeez… All I know is I don't give a fuck if Silver knows that pilot. All I care about is that he doesn't let us die because of a short-lived alliance." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes before sitting up once again.

Salire picked up her book and stood upright, walking to the door. "I'm going with Mark to check on Silver. I want to know the truth too." On that note, she whirled around the corner, her hair trailing behind her as she jogged to catch up with Mark on the walkway.

* * *

><p>When Mark opened the door to Silver's room, he stared wondrously at the piles upon piles of schematics on Silver's floor, desk, and bed. Smack dab in the middle of the room was Silver, meticulously inspecting each schematic.<p>

He barely noticed Salire and Mark until Salire stepped into the room, accidentally stepping on one of the schematics. Silver quickly lurched to his feet and glanced embarrassed at the two. "Ah, sorry! I didn't realize anyone would come here while I was searching through my NEXT schematics… What's up, guys?" He smiled a warm smile, which was not returned by either of his friends.

"How much do you know about Wynne D. Fanchion?" Mark started. The smile slowly melted away into a blank stare on Silver's face.

"So… I'm guessing you all did your research, eh?" He sighed, turning to search through a pile of schematics. He scattered a bunch of papers before handing one to Mark. "This is something Wynne gave me before the start of this month."

Mark began to read over the note Silver had handed him. After reading the note once, Mark looked dumbfounded. "So… Basically, she felt as if you were being as corrupt as Ostdarva had become, so she suddenly felt the urge to become a traitor? Where's the logic in that?" Mark questioned Silver, looking over the note again.

"There's more. If you notice, every couple letters are slanted. It's a code. Took me a while to notice, but she basically says 'I'm tired of the Collared. They do not seem to fight for a good enough cause. After defending Arteria Cranium with you, I feel as if you are starting to become one of the Collared in the sense that you are beginning to think you're all that and so invincible. I'm sorry, but it's time someone put you in your place.' She is not only tired of the Collared's ideals, but feels that we Collared are hot-headed, and is perturbed by said fact." Silver explained in a solemn tone.

"So basically, we've got a big problem now that the highest ranked surviving Collared is not on our side?" Salire asked, taking a look at the note as well.

"It's not only that…" Silver started, looking away. "We fought at Arteria Carpals too. I fought five NEXTs who were part of Collared along side a member of ORCA."

Mark glanced at Silver with a wary eye. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. I betrayed the Collared."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I realize there's a chance some people have never played ACFA fully through, or at all, being loyal AC3 and AC4 fans. That's understandable, but there are some things that have been brought to my attention about ACFA that some people may not know if they have not played it.<em>

_One, the attack on Arteria Carpals is a very well known mission among ACFA players. The mission consists of two NEXTs, one player and Old King, ORCA's Rank 2, are tricked by Interior Union and the League into fighting against 5 NEXTs; Wynne, Roadie, Lillium Willcott, Ostdarva, and Kasumi Sumika. This mission, upon success, leaves you as the lone Lynx pilot, once again, like in AC4. However, for the sake of not having a boring story, I've made it so Wynne lived, because she has the most emotion in the entire game, so she can have some real effect on the characters. Not only that, the usual gameplay would only allow the player to do one mission as a final per path. Defend Arteria Cranium, mentioned with Silver and Wynne's legend, is a completely separate ending from Attack Arteria Carpals, but once again, for the sake of a good story, I made it so not only was Thermidor defeated at Cranium, but faked his defeat in order to return as Ostdarva to try again with reliable allies, even though Wynne mentions she still does not fully trust Ostdarva, but will fight with him to stop the player, in this case Silver. _

_Enough filler, review when you're done! Reviews keep this story expanding!_


	3. I Can See All

**Chapter 3: I Can See All**

* * *

><p>Mark and Salire stared at Silver, as he stood before them, his eyes stubbornly fixated upon theirs.<p>

"What did you say?" Mark asked after a few seconds of searching for the right words. "You betrayed the Collared? Why, and how come you re still part of it now if you betrayed them?" Silver looked down and sighed, sitting down on his bed, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

"I was hoping I'd never have to tell this story." He whispered, and then looked up from his cupped hands into Mark and Salire's eyes. "Take a seat. I have a long story to tell you both, a story you must not repeat to any of the others or the Collared."

Salire and Mark both sat down in front of Silver, moving aside the schematics on the floor. "This story all started with the defeat of ORCA, or at least their leader, Maximillian Thermidor or so we thought."

* * *

><p>Wynne looked around for Silver as she removed her energy blade from Split Moon's core to see him in the middle of Arteria Cranium, locked in heated combat with a black reverse-legged NEXT called Unsung. The pilot was none other than the infamous Thermidor. By this point, Silver had used up all of the ammo from his energy rifle, and had tossed it aside for the usage of his storage energy blade.<p>

Thermidor laughed as he stabilized his NEXT's legs and grabbed onto both of Silver's arms, stopping both blades from hitting him. "Good bye, Silver. It was nice knowing a pilot like you". He smirked, his plasma cannon on his back unfolding and aiming directly into the middle of Retribution s core. Silver thought fast, and flicked both of his wrists to the right, causing his NEXT to do a 180-degree spin. Thermidor, who had locked his NEXT s arms onto Silver's, was thrown onto the decline of the metal hill they had been fighting on top of. Silver quickly followed after the stunned NEXT, his arms raised for a double slash at Thermidor s core. Thermidor quickly tapped the quick boost switch, trying to move his NEXT. Just as Silver's blades were about to slice Unsung in half, the main quick boost on Unsung launched Thermidor a good ten meters away from his foe.

"Huh. This could be problematic." Thermidor scoffed, firing off a pulse from his laser rifle at Silver, then turned to face Wynne, who he could hear approaching him from behind. She took that as her cue to launch at Thermidor, her thick energy blade ready to swing. Thermidor merely quick boosted into her NEXT aggressively, destabilizing her NEXT and forcing the blade to deactivate and knocking her backwards. "Pathetic idealists. Fighting for the cause of 'justice'. You all sicken me. Time to end this!" Thermidor aimed both of his rifles at Wynne s NEXT, pulling the triggers lightning fast, blowing off Reiterpallasch's left arm and blasting off a chunk of its right leg, sending Reiterpallasch to its knees, propping itself up with its remaining arm. Unsung slowly walked up closer to the fallen NEXT, pointing the barrel of its gun to the core of the golden NEXT. "All the ideals will be the downfall of humanity. Where is your army of Collared now?"

"Right behind you." Unsung lurched forward, dropping its weapons as a bright purple and white blade of energy impaled the NEXT from behind, and then swung sideways, causing the top half of the NEXT to topple to the opposite side, clattering to the ground with a thud and a flurry of sparks. Thermidor s once strong NEXT shook slightly before falling to the ground, the now diluted red water pouring out onto the floor of Arteria Cranium.

Wynne looked shocked at Silver, then the flowing pool of blood on the floor. "You actually killed him. You cut him in half." She continued to stare at the blood as Retribution walked up to Reiterpallasch.

"Was that not our goal, Wynne D.?" He asked, helping her NEXT to its feet, lifting up the NEXT from the right knee. Start walking. "We need to return to the League and tell them of this victory." Silver spoke in an emotionless tone, walking idly towards the pathway they had once come.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Wynne spoke. "Why did you have to kill him? We could have at least kept him alive to tell us how to stop his insurgents, or have them surrender."

"Don't justify the man who nearly killed you, Wynne." The warrior retorted, not slowing down his pace. "Thermidor is a menace. He's a threat to the Cradles, and everything we, the Collared stand for."

"Spoken like a true Lynx." Wynne mumbled, sighing audibly. "I understand he needed to be stopped, but I guess just seeing his blood and severed body disgusted me, and to think you, my comrade, did that to a human."

"Stop being so sentimental. He's a villain, a demon, a monster."

"But he is Ostdarva as well, our former lead..."

"Who tricked us into thinking he was dead, and betrayed Collared. Silver interrupted, finally emotion in his voice. Ostdarva was a bastard, a cold hearted, treacherous fiend. A..."

Silver was interrupted by static on the intercom. "What am I now?"

The NEXTs stopped in their tracks, both pilots wide eyed and shocked by the voice they heard over the intercom.

"I said, what am I, or did you not hear me?" Thermidor's voice echoed in their hydro-chambers and in their ears. "You really think I would throw myself in the open like that, and participate in an assault on a heavy guarded area? Fools. I knew you two would come to Cranium while we remaining ORCA members pushed on through to attack Cradles 03. Ha... You Collared are all the same. Cold blooded murderers and ignorant lemmings." Thermido' s voice rung it their ears as he laughed evilly. "As we speak, I am heading to the Cradles with Old King. I ordered my double to take out Wynne s movement, so the White Knight would keep her safe and stay with her. You re so predictable, Silver." Thermidor's transmission cut out, and Wynne quickly turned on her intercom to only Silver s channel.

"Go. Leave me here. I will radio in for support. The Cradles are more important." She spoke in a light voice, pulling Reiterpallasch s arm off of Retribution s shoulders.

"But you need help here, in case..."

"I said go, Silver. Now!" She ordered, and with that, Silver boosted away, shortly after activating his Overboost and speeding away.

* * *

><p>Old King laughed as he quickly spun around a drone and fired his shotgun point-blank into its back, scattering fragments of the machine everywhere on the wings of the Cradles. Thermidor looked at Old King as he toyed with the pathetic drones and unskilled pilots of the Normals, blasting them to pieces on his own time.<p>

"King, we need to hurry this operation up. Either stop playing and take out the engines, or let me take out these weaklings."

"Why don't you join in the fun, Thermidor? You re always such a serious person, can t you have a little fun while we re killing one hundred million people?"

"No. I have a feeling I shouldn't have taunted Silver. He's the kind of guy who puts the lives of many above the life of himself or one person." Thermidor cursed to himself as he turned to one of the generators supporting the Cradles booster system. He looked down to see the hundreds of people on the top level looking up at him through the thick glass walls, pleading expressions on all of their faces. "Oh, you don t want me to do this? You don t want me to save you from a boring existence, and shoot this defenseless engine?" He grinned a dark grin, pointing his laser rifle at the rectangular dark box encasing the engine. Too damn bad. He pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in the box as it erupted in flames. The top floor of the Cradles wing was quickly flooded with smoke and flames, engulfing the people who inhabited the section. "Pitiful weaklings. They tried to beg and pray. Where is your god now?"

"Thermidor! We have a problem!" Old King called out, who was standing on the edge of the wings of the Cradles. Looks like we have company. He scoffed, launching off of the wing and towards where he was looking.

Thermidor, curious now, trotted over to the edge of the wing. He quickly let out a frustrated growl as he spotted the white and blue NEXT hopping from Cradle to Cradle.

"That's it, Thermidor! You re going to pay for this!" Silver called out, engaging his Overboost and charging past Old King, completely ignoring the shotgun shells flying at him.

Thermidor stayed where he was, laughing. Silver stopped in his tracks, landing next to Thermidor on the wing of the Cradle.

"What's so damn funny, traitor?" He growled, aiming his laser blade at Thermidor s core. The black NEXT did not move an inch.

"You think you can come here and beat me? Look, Silver..." He turned to him, slowly easing the arm away from him. "You and I are fighting for the same cause; expansion. You seek to expand the progress of humanity by keeping them alive. We, ORCA, seek to expand humans by forcing the League to remove the Satellite Batteries orbiting our dying planet. All I ask of you is to help us stop the League from killing more than is needed. You killed an innocent man today, Silver. You cut him in half. What makes killing a couple million unproductive people any different than killing me, or my double?" He grinned, leaning back in his cockpit.

Silver lowered his arm, slightly intrigued by Thermidor's logic. "So you re saying that even though the League is saying they are saving our planet by suspending these humans miles above the polluted earth, they are also being counter-productive and destroying life as we know it?" Silver ran the idea through his head. The more and more he thought about it, the less crazy ORCA s regime sounded.

"Yes. Exactly, Silver. ORCA fights for a better cause than the League, because we are truly attempting to expand, while the League is stunting our growth like caffeine for a young child The ORCA Brigade is fighting for the survival of humanity, not the destruction of it, like the League is accomplishing oh so well."

Silver remained silent, and then started walking over to the opposite generator that Thermidor had destroyed." So you're saying, by doing this, you re helping the greater good...?" He asked, placing the NEXT s hand on the casing of the generator.

"Yes. Now, if you would, help us take down these Cradles."

Silver nodded and held his finger over the activation switch for his blade.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Wynne exclaimed, jolting up in her seat. "Silver has destroyed Cradle 03 alongside Thermidor and Old King." Lillium Willcott replied in her fagile voice over the intercom. "From the reports to the Collared directly, he was seen talking with Thermidor, then started destroying the engines of Cradle 03's carrier crafts." She continued while Wynne had a look of shock upon her face.<br>Her shock quickly evolved into anger as she clenched her fists and turned to face the men who were reparing her NEXT. "Hurry it up! I have a new mission." She barked, going to sit down again, still fuming with a blinding rage.

* * *

><p>Old King leaned back as he landed in the middle of the mountain ranges of the Chinese settlement. "Well, that's one hundred million down." He grinned as his NEXT Lisa walked through the debris from the fallen followed behind him, unsure of what to say now. He had just betrayed the very establishment he had stood for, but at the same time, what Thermidor had said brought up the point that maybe he had done something for the greater good.<br>"Silver, Old King, I must take my leave now. It is time you two went off and dealt with something I was given." Thermidor spoke over the intercom, pressing a few buttons on his HUD. "This mission was something I was given not long after we destroyed the Cradles, but I knew I could not handle it. I think you two can." He said as he transfered the mission breifing over to them.  
>Both pilots' HUDs became engulfed in a black color, then the Interior Union insignia flashed on their screens. "Here is your mission. We want you to take out the Arteria facility Carpals. This facility is vital to the support of the Cradles, and and without it, they will fall to earth. We are counting on you." The voice was calm, soothing and almost alarmingly happy. "So, all we have to do is take out a poorly defended area, and destroy the Cradles' support system?" Silver asked. "That sounds simple enough. Why can't..." He turned to Thermidor, to see he was gone. "...Old King." He started, turning back to his new ally. "Let's not waste any time. We need to disable the Cradles now."<br>"Now that's something I can get behind." -  
>"Huh... lap dog..."<br>Both NEXTs hit the water as they neared the boxed in establishment of Arteria Carpals. They both engaged their Overboost and rush in the corner entrance. Old King pointed his shotgun up at the walls, to see there were no defense systems in place.  
>"Odd. You'd think the Cradles support systems would be heavily guarded." "Please accept my apologies." Lillium Willcott's voice started. "That breifing you saw was manufactured. This is the end of the road for you.I think you understand why."<br>Silver gritted his teeth, realizing the intent of this mission. "Crap, it's a trap!" Silver growled, looking around for whatever trap had been placed.  
>"Well, it is what it is." A familiar voice deeply echoed over the intercom. "Your actions were clearly deliberate. There's no point in trying to reason with you." Roadie, one of the Collared, sighed, sounding disappointed, but angry simultaneously. "Maybe it's just an animal. Can it even understand what we're saying?" Ostdarva, or rather Thermidor's, voice chimed in after Roadie. Silver was taken aback by the fact Thermidor had betrayed the side he had chosen once again.<br>"To end up facing you like this... Too bad. You walked right into my trap." The voice Silver had heard his entire piloting career rung in his ears. Kasumi Sumika, Silver's operator, had returned from retirement, just to defeat Silver, the destroyer of Cradle 03.  
>Wynne's furious voice responded next. "Stand still so I can cut you down."<br>Roadie growled as he aimed his double barreled cannon arms at Silver. "You think you're some kind of one man army, Silver? You think it's your right to choose who lives and dies?"  
>"You kill too many." Wynne started, brandishing her blade and pointing her railgun at Old King. "Now it's time you two payed for your deeds!" She roared as she charged down at them, firing her railgun and swinging her blade at Old King as Lillium fired her laser sniper rifle at him as well, while Roadie, Ostdarva, and Kasumi charged at Silver. Silver, having lost his energy rifle in Cranium, realized standing around wouldn't do him any good. He quickly took to the skies and just barely evaded a blast from Roadie's bazookas and Ostdarva's laser rifle. "You can't stop me now! I'm going to stop the League from halting evolution if it's the last thing I do!" Silver exclaimed, Overboosting at Roadie as he reloaded. Silver quickly swung down upon Roadie's NEXT, cutting off the arm and tearing open the core. The main boosters disengaged and the damaged NEXT fell like a rock into the water, sinking into the ocean.<br>"You're a monster, Silver." Kasumi snarled as she aimed her railgun at the Retribution's head. Silver let go of the ignition, dropping his NEXT just as the energy coated bullet fired, missing him completely. Silver quick boosted upward and slashed, slicing through Serene Haze's railgun and tearing off her left arm. Kasumi pointed her other rifle at him, only to get that arm slashed off by his storage blade. Silver then swung his swords in a circular motion, severing the head and legs from Serene Haze. Shocked, Kasumi stuttered to think of a comeback. "You... How dare you betray us..." She manage to say before her broken NEXT slammed into the water. Stasis quickly took an opening and fired a blast at Silver from behind. The orange laser blast struck Silver's shoulder and blasted off a chunk of his NEXT. Silver retaliated by spinning 180 degrees and launching himself at Ostdarva, impaling the NEXT's shoulder with his blade. "W-what?" Ostdarva cried out as Silver slashed his sword diagonally through Stasis, spliting it in half. Then Old King's voice echoed over the intercom as the sound of an energy blade tearing through metal rung out across the battlefield. "Sorry friend, I cannot help you any more" He scoffed. "I'm glad we got to know each other better..." Silver turned to see Old King's NEXT explode into flames as the main booster was struck with Wynne's energy blade. Wynne smirked and faced Silver.  
>"You're next." She snarled angrily, firing her rifle at Silver. The blast hit his left arm, blasting a hole through the shoulder. Silver groaned and quick boosted in a zig-zag towards Wynne and Lillium. He charged at Wynne while Lillium fired her rifle at him. He moved to swing at Wynne, who prepared by swinging her blade. Silver quick boosted to sideways and faked out Wynne, who slashed at the air. He activated his sword and dug deep into Lillium's NEXT.<br>"Gah! Wynne... I'm sorry, but..."  
>"No need to speak. I'll finish him." Wynne leapt over Lillium's NEXT, swinging her sword at Silver's head. Silver quickly spun and grabbed Reiterpallasch's head, swinging her NEXT like a dog would a chew toy, and smashed it into the ground. Wynne rolled her NEXT as Silver began stabbing the ground with his blade. Wynne quickly swung her blade as Silver stabbed again, the blades parrying. The clashing blades created a crackling sound as the blazing energy collided violently.<br>Silver smirked. "You forget one thing, Wynne." "What is that?" She scoffed, keeping up her attack. "The Moonlight is strong than the Eltanin." He grinned as he strengthened his strike, which he had not been using full strength on. The Moonlight cut through the Eltanin's blue blade and sliced off the weapon itself. Silver then stomped on Reiterpallasch's core as he swiftly cut off the legs of the NEXT. Wynne was shocked. She had been that easily beaten by her own comrade. "You... You monster...You will cause the destruction of this world!" She yelled before her NEXT shut off.  
>"Man kind is free now." Silver uttered before flying off.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark and Salire listened intently as Silver finished telling his story.<br>"So, let me get this straight." Salire started. "You destroyed one of the Cradles' squadren, killed three NEXT pilots, downed two, and the League never found out about this? How?"  
>"I am their strongest member. They knew when I had a second change of heart, I would be a major asset to the now almost destroyed Collared and remained League members. When I did decide that killing millions upon millions of people was not for the greater good, I returned to the League, and explained that Thermidor had turned me, but I also explained that Wynne, Lillium, Roadie and Kasumi had sided with Thermidor as well, under the name Ostdarva, and attacked me."<br>"Overall, this is quite a disturbing situation, Silver." Mark stated, crossing his arms. "How do we know you won't betray us?" Silver sighed. "Because you guys are my friends." He stood up, walking to the door. "Wynne was never my friend, only an ally."  
>With that, he left, leaving Mark and Salire with a feeling of uncertainty as they followed him into the rec room.<br>Before they entered the room, they could hear a slight uproar from the large room. Silver looked confused as he opened the door to see some familiar faces amongst those who did not just come back from the island.  
>"Salire! Mark! Silver!" One of the girls cried out as they walked in, a look of pure joy spreading across her face.<br>Salire gave her a big smile as she was hugged by the girl. "Ah, Dimian, it sure has been a long time, hasn't it!" She hugged her back, ruffling her hair gently. The two other girls were busy talking with Qwerty and Aozora, and did not pay too much attention to the group that had entered the room. Aozora smiled. "I haven't seen you guys for a few years! How'd you find us?" She asked, hugging the blonde girl tight. Saol smiled wide and laughed. "Well, we were trying to evacuate from an area that was about to be attacked by a few men in large mechs..." She started.  
>"Then this guy with another huge mech flew in heroically and saved us all!" Tomari finished the sentence, grinning wide. Silver looked around away from the group to see his old friend in the corner, drinking a glass of water. He walked up to the top teir and sat down next to him. "Well well, Gerald, not being any different, I see?" Silver smirked, gaining a smirk back at him from his gold haired friend.<br>"Oh, whatever do you mean?" He laughed, taking another sip from his glass. "I find it weird that even though you picked up random girls, like you always do, being the damn chivalrous knight you are, you happened to pick up people I know and bring them to me. You did that with the others a few weeks ago."  
>"Hey, I don't only pick up girls... I just happen to think they need help more." This made Silver raise an eyebrow, turning to face him.<br>"I know quite a few girls who can handle themselves well, and a few guys that can't do jack shit for themselves." Silver retorted, grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
>"Yeah, yeah... So did you know the girl you captured today is the daughter of Raviravi, Red Rum's pilot?" Gerald asked, changing the subject swiftly, like he always did.<br>"No, I did not, but considering her rather violent demeanor when we put her in the holding cell, it fits." He sighed. "How much information have we gotten from her about this uprise in NEXTs?" "None, so far. Eventually we'll go to torture if we have to, but that's a last resort." Gerald responded, sighing heavily. "What has this war come to..."  
>"It's come to a stalemate, Gerald. We're not gaining anything, nor is the opponent. We're stalled in the air with no gravity to pull us down and no engine to keep us up." Silver crossed his arms and layed his head down on his forearms. -<p>

* * *

><p>The light above Hinsa's head swung side to side, causing a slightly strobe light effect. She had her head down, her long brown hair covering her eyes.<br>"Shit shit shit..." She constantly would mumble. "How could I lose and get captured. Mom always said if you lose on the battlefield, you shouldn't be alive to tell of your failure..." She sighed, her bound wrists wriggling slightly as she looked around her confinement. 'Now if only someone would save me from this fucking prison.' She thought, wondering why no one from her faction had come to save her. 'Maybe they won't come for me... Damn traitors. How dare they leave me here to die.' With that, her energy began to slowly drain."Might as well take a nap..." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Just as she did so, the door to her cell swung open, and in the doorway was Silver, a dark stare in his eyes. "Time to get some information from you." He spoke in a deep voice that echoed around the cell as he started to walk up to her, his expression seeming more and more menacing as the light flash on and off of him. "...whether in be the easy way... or hard way." He grinned, pulling something out from behind him, the darkness concealing the deadly device.  
>"No... please..." Hinsa started.<br>"Then talk." Silver snapped.  
>"I never will. I swore an oath to..." She stopped, almost revealing who she served under.<br>"The hard way it is." Seconds later, the door shut to the cell and muffled cries could be heard through the door.

* * *

><p><em>So now we know who the enemy pilot is, but what information will Silver extract from her? Will Silver eventually betray Collared again when forced to choose a side? <em>

_All will be answered in the upcoming chapters. So stay tuned, and remember, reviews keep this story going, so review away once you're done!_


	4. After the Time

**Chapter 4: After the Time**

Silver walked out of the cell, a demonic stare plastered on his face as he slowly shut the door behind him. He was not holding the device he had brought in, but had left it inside as a reminder for Hinsa when he returned for more information.

Dimian rounded the corner and caught a glance at Silver as he quickly passed her, going in the opposite direction back to the center of the building.

"Hey… Silver? What's going on?" She asked, but got no response. Silver was moving quickly down the halls, hell-bent on reaching the core of the building.

Silver's eyes were fixated in front of him, so much so that when Salire walked out of her room, he nearly bumped into her. Without saying a word, he continued on. Salire scowled at him, running after him and grabbing his shoulder roughly.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" She snarled at him, turning him around.

"Get your hands off of me. I need to get to the main intelligence office. There's an attack coming towards this base, and we need to get ready. Tell everyone to go to the hangar and get in their NEXTs, fully repaired or not." He ordered.

"Don't tell me—"

"Now, unless you want to die!" Silver interrupted her, continuing on his path. Salire gritted her teeth, but turned around to the rec room, telling everyone what Silver had said.

Silver nearly rammed the door off its hinges as he burst into the main Intel room. "All hands to battle stations, NOW!" He yelled, his voice booming throughout the room. The whole room paused for a second; and then was a flurry of movement as the defense systems were activated. "Now, ready the NEXT bay. We're all moving out for coverage." A man nodded far across the room, flipping a switch quickly.

* * *

><p>The group quickly climbed the ladders leading to the entrance to their hydro-chambers. They rapidly hopped in, hooking on the breather as soon as the water engulfed them.<p>

Silver's voice echoed throughout the bay as he ran in, climbing up to his NEXT.

"Radar shows three enemy NEXTs, and a ton of MTs and Normals. Take them all out." He barked, climbing into his own NEXT's hydro-chamber, applying his breather as well. "Leave no survivors this time."

With that, the bay doors slowly split open, light pouring in from the rising sun. Silver was the first out of the door, his energy rifle raised as he looked around the runway. Noblesse Oblige followed right behind him, the three-pronged energy cannons gleaming in the sunlight as he gripped the handle controlling his energy sword and kept his finger over the trigger of his assault rifle.

"What direction were they coming from, Silver?" Gerald asked, facing Silver and then looking around.

"The radar indicated north… so…" He pointed his rifle north. "There." But nothing was in sight. Silver tilted his head in confusion. "There aren't cloaking NEXTs now, are there?"

"Doubtful. They'd still appear on the… Wait! There's a signature nearing us… Oh god, everyone eyes on the sky!" Gerald aimed upward as two heavy tank NEXTs plummeted downward onto the runway, sending small tremors through the concrete. The third NEXT landed in between them, his camouflage colored armor clashing with the grey and blue tank NEXTs next to him.

"So here they are. The remaining Collared… eh?" The middle pilot scoffed. "Looks like rag-tag team of weaklings if you ask me." He laughed, and the deep voiced tank pilots laughed along with him, their NEXTs moving as if they were laughing as well. "Looks like this will be a piece of cake." He laughed once more as his NEXT unfolded its heavy sniper cannon in its back, aiming directly at Gerald. He swiftly pressed the trigger and a gleaming cannon shell was launched directly at Noblesse Oblige's core.

The shell was shot down swiftly by another equally large shell. Judicium slid in front of Noblesse Oblige, its cannon also unfolded and going through the reloading sequence. "Gerald. Go take out the others. I'll handle this guy." Salire smirked, causing the cocky NEXT pilot to laugh once again.

"Not only is this one young, she's full of herself! HA!"

Salire's smirked quickly melted away, replaced by a scowl. "Don't underestimate me." With that, her cannon cocked backwards at the base, and she fired a second shot directly at the NEXT's core. It swiftly dodged left and then moved back in its place, boosting towards Judicium, cannon still pointed directly at her. Salire flinched at the NEXT was in her face within seconds.

"Time to die, girly." He grinned, pressing the trigger. Judicium quickly leaned backwards, the cannon shell missing by inchers, digging into the Primal Armor. Salire leaned backwards in her seat and pulled her controls back with her, swinging her foot upward. Judicium then did a backflip, smashing its foot into the jawline of the opposing NEXT, sending it stumbling backwards. Judicium quickly boosted backwards, gaining stability and landing a few meters away.

The enemy growled and raised his laser rifle, firing off rapid shots at Judicium, who glided to the side, starting to circle her prey. The enemy NEXT did the same, so the two pilots were in a dance of destruction, firing off bullets at each other, missing every shot from their rifles. Eventually, Judicium kicked off the ground and took to the skies, aiming downward with its cannon. Salire fired in front of the enemy, the shell striking dead on into the NEXT's right arm, blowing it clean off.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, being knocked backwards from the impact. He aimed his other gun, a heavy bazooka at Salire. At the same time, the tank NEXTs aimed their weapons at her from behind.

Two white flashes greeted the tanks roughly as Gerald and Silver leapt onto the front of their tank tracks.

"Why hello, fool." Grinning, Silver, raised his energy sword, and then slashed it downward into the tank NEXT's core, disabling the entire NEXT. Silver followed up with a quick blast from his energy rifle into the open core of the tank, causing the machine to explode in flames.

Gerald, on the other hand, ran into problems as the enemy tank tried to slam a ramming blade into his core, forcing him to back off. Silver turned to face Gerald, only to see him engulfed in a grenade explosion.

Aozora leapt into the fight at this time, unfolding her energy cannons on her back and firing directly into the core of the tank. The tank took the brunt of the attack, a huge scorch mark in the front of its thick core. Suddenly, the NEXT was hit by a series of missiles from above. Neo had shot a set of missiles from his four-pronged launcher to support from a distance. Qwerty and Mark had joined into Salire's battle, trying to distract the obviously skilled NEXT pilot, who could fend off three enemies with only one functioning arm.

"Cursed Collared! Die!" The pilot yelled, switching to his manual rocket launcher. He fired off the rockets at Qwerty, who quickly shot them down with his assault rifle, the remaining shots reaching the sniper and blasting into its body in random areas.

The pilot snarled audibly, quick boosting at Salire, his cannon aimed directly at her core again. He clicked the trigger at point blank.

The shell never reached Salire. Instead, it was shot down the second it left the barrel, blowing the front off of the cannon. The NEXT staggered backwards, looking around for what fired the blast that shot down his shell. Off in the distance, a good kilometer away, he could spot a blur on the horizon. The colors began to sharpen as the mech drew near. The NEXT had strange three-pronged shoulder pieces, and a heavy rail gun in its left arm.

"Someone need some support?" A voice rung out over the intercom as the red NEXT over boosted onto the runway.

"Holy crap… Is that one of my NEXTs?" Silver asked, staring at the highly complicated mech standing at the edge of the runway.

"Yeah, it is. Glad you remember me. It's been ye-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with your bullshit reunion. I want to kick all of your asses to hell already and get my reward!" The enraged pilot growled, aiming his rocket launcher at the newcomer. The NEXT quickly dodge and fired off another shot from the rail gun, blasting to rocket launcher off.

"Why you little shit!" He yelled, aiming his bazooka at the red NEXT. A humming sound resonated behind the sniper NEXT, and a short purple blade ran through his core. Salire grinned as she yanked the blade out, the enemy exploding into a bright flame.

* * *

><p>Zhanshi lazily slumped down onto the rec room's couch, letting out a wide yawn as everyone else sat down in his or her usual spots. Salire was off in her corner, Tomari next to her, Salire reading, and Tomari drawing. Neo and Aozora were cuddled up on the top tier of the room, while Qwerty was off to the side resting on the bar. Dimian was off near Neo and Aozora, sleeping on the nearby couch. Mark sat on the bottom tier, near the entrance, listening to his music. Saol was on her computer, which in that day and age was one of the more outdated electronic devices. Silver was nowhere to be found in the rec room. He was off in the hangar bay, tinkering with everyone's NEXTs, trying to improve all the NEXTs.<p>

Each of the group members had their own reasons for entering the battle scene.

Mark volunteered because he had heard what Silver was doing for Collared, and decided to join the cause because he thought the ideals of the League were sound and justified.

Neo joined the war because he saw an entire family of civilians killed by what he assumed was an ORCA member, because the NEXT had an evil looking emblem on its left shoulder. Aozora joined because she saw Neo fight one day in the Richland plantation and take out an Arms Fort, but nearly got defeated, so she forever stays by his side, always willing to assist him in missions.

Salire enlisted in the war as a Normal pilot, but one day nearly lost her life to an opposing company's NEXT in a confrontation at Line Ark, so she decided to join Collared to find and kill that pilot who had nearly taken her life.

The only real reason Qwerty joined the confrontation was that he wanted to explore the world, and at the time, the only relatively safe way to do so was to become a pilot of some sort, and being a Lynx was the most effective was of seeing most of the world.

Zhanshi joined the war long ago as one of the original unranked Lynx pilots from the National Dismantlement War, just like Silver, but continued a separate path3

Tomari, Dimian and Saol all were thrown into the war by chance, having been saved by Gerald, the Rosenthal White Knight and pilot of Noblesse Oblige.

Silver wiped his brow as he finished placing in the final touches on the second NEXT he had made that night, on top of repairing and fine-tuning all of the other NEXTs, including the Retribution MKII.

"Jeez. I hate the fact these damn robotic arms help you put parts on from a distance, but actually take effort to move because some dipshit made them sensitive to part weight." He mumbled, scowling to himself. He moved the arms over to the rack of parts the League had set up for engineers and pilots who wanted to alter their NEXTs.

He sighed and started building a third NEXT for Saol. This time he was going to try something radical with her NEXT. He grinned wickedly as he began to spin the rack with parts on it until he reached the lightweight parts, placing a pair of Judith legs down, then a Lahire core, and Soluh arms. He stopped for a second, calculating the total weight so far, and then went on with fixing an X-Sobrero head on the neck piece. "This is going to be amazing!" He laughed, his lone voice echoing in the hangar bay as he spun the weapon rack, pulling off two parts; one heavy duty carrying device for the left shoulder, and one extremely long folded cannon. "Light weight Oigami NEXT? I think so!" He grinned, attaching the parts carefully. He then moved over to the tuning station, adding full load capacity upgrades to the legs. He then moved back to the weapons arms, attaching a laser blade and an Aspina machine gun.

Silver stepped back, looking at his masterpiece of a NEXT. He had finally created a high-speed lightweight machine with a heavy cannon, capable of massive destruction. "This is definitely Saol's NEXT." He smirked, walking back towards the rec room.

* * *

><p>Silver burst into the rec room with great enthusiasm, making everyone jump to his or her feet.<p>

"Everyone! To the hangar bay! Santa came early this year!" He laughed, running towards the bay again.

Perplexed, everyone slowly followed the hyper Silver to the hangar bay. When they reached the large expanse of a room, they looked around. Before them stood ten polished, rebuilt, and retuned NEXTs with some having new core parts, or weapons, some with both.

"Saol, this is yours…" He pointed to the NEXT he crowned a massive success with a large grenade launcher. "Tomari, this is yours." He pointed to the blue, black and red speckled NEXT with a heavy laser cannon on its back. "…And Dimian, this is yours." He pointed to the reverse-legged NEXT with the diamond shaped energy blade and a triangular shaped assault rifle and with a plasma cannon and wing-shaped radar on the back.

Each pilot walked over to their respective NEXTs, admiring the work done for repair and refurbishing, along with upgrades. Salire, however, looked slightly disappointed.

"Uh, Silver?" She asked, turning to face him with a look of wonder and confusion. "Why does my NEXT only have a different head piece and core, and not weapons?"

"Oh, that's because the main tuning was with the boosters. Neo did not receive a single upgrade besides boosters and changed tuning so don't worry." He grinned back at them, proud of his work as Salire admired the work of repairs, the only thing completely visible from outside her NEXT.

Zhanshi tilted his head as he studied his mech, wondering why his once heavy rail gun was replaced with a lighter rail gun. "Silver…" He started.

"Ah, yes. Your NEXT had issues with flight time and energy regeneration, and since you were using a weapon that drained energy, along with the Assault Armor add-ons, you needed a different generator and heavier Overboost engine, so changing the weapon was a weight issue." He quickly replied, answering Zhanshi's question before it left his mouth. Zhanshi nodded in response, admiring also the change in arms on his mech.

The rest had no other questions, so he sat back and took a look at his work. They all seemed quite satisfied with the changes, and all eventually came back up to the landing a few meters higher than the bay floor.

"So…" Mark started. "Why this sudden change in our mechs?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow slightly. Silver smirked and went over to a monitor behind them.

"Watch this. Mark, you don't have to worry. All I did with your NEXT was a weapon addition in the storage, since you were running low on ammo in simulations." Silver spoke before pointing back to the screen. Currently, Judicium was flying around, shooting enemy MTs with its long-range missile launcher. "See, if you watch here, where the energy gauge is, you'll notice Judicium is losing energy far slower than before. That's due to the correct tuning, and booster and generator combinations. Neo, your NEXT was greatly improved in that area, but I wouldn't suggest fighting in water, which constantly uses energy." Silver leaned back as everyone began to see the screen fade to Velvet Blues, Mark's NEXT, fighting an Ordered Match against Ostdarva, the former rank 1 Lynx.

Everyone was fixated on the screen as Silver sat down, yawning. Salire looked over, and smirked. "Get some rest, boy. You've done a lot of work for all of us tonight." She walked over to him and patted him on the head. "Thank you for this. We won't let you down, like we did last time."

Silver nodded sleepily, yawning once again. "Yeah… you're welcome," he mumbled. Salire looked back at her NEXT, then back at Silver. She smiled faintly as she say his eyes closed and his head already to one side.

"I think we should go. Let's let Silver get some sleep." Salire whispered to everyone. They all looked at the sleeping pilot, then they nodded silently, slowly leaving the hangar bay and letting the exhausted Lynx dream.

* * *

><p><em>Now's the time for me to annoy the hell out of you guys with my author's note!<em>

_Okay, so this chapter was basically a "Slow down" kind of chapter, because the past three were very action packed and fast-paced. The next chapter will be a mission, so the story will pick up with more bulk and meaningful information, as Silver and the others go on a mission to seek out a tip Hinsa gave Silver… but is she telling the truth? Will they actually find what they are looking for? Or does the enemy have another plan in mind?_

_All will be revealed next chapter! Remember, reviews and views keep this story going! Tell your friends if they like Armored Core or big fighting machines, so this story will still have a pulse._


	5. Precious Park

**Chapter 5: Precious Park**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the snow-covered field deep in the center of Russia. The darkness gave perfect cover for Judicium, the red and black NEXT, as it searched for targets, its long barreled sniper cannon unfolded over its shoulder.<p>

Silver had given the group a large amount of Intel from his interrogation of Hinsa, which had led to multiple outposts, scattered across the world. Salire had decided to take the mission more suited to her style of piloting, which involved sniping opponents from a distance and then charging in, guns blazing once the main threats were eliminated.

A few hours later, here she was, moving silently from spot to spot, scoping out the area as she neared the location indicated by Hinsa. She took cover whenever she saw light, which was more frequently as she neared the target's location. Obviously she was on the right path if she was nearing activity in a wasteland. Salire took in a deep breath as she moved swiftly and silently to the next place for cover, which was a mountainous hill with many trees, littered with shards of metal.

When she reached the top, she looked over the peak of the hill to see a deeply dug pit with much movement, but there was very little light, so all she could see was a dark mass in the center with many smaller masses moving about around it, sparks occasionally popping up around the big mass.

'What are they doing… I wish this thing had night-vision.' She thought, groaning to herself and making sure her intercom was off. Then the same color flash she had seen along her way lit up the entire pit. She stared intently at where the mass was, which soon caused her eyes to widen in worry.

Far down in the pit stood an extremely large NEXT, about double the size of a normal NEXT. The monstrous machine had a heavy assault rifle on its left arm about the length of Salire's sniper cannon and triple the thickness. The weapon had a second barrel on the bottom for stability. However, it was the weapon on the right side of the monster that made Salire worry the most. The mech had a large, six-pronged device that Salire couldn't quite figure out with it was. Whatever it was, the right arm of the mech had no weapon on it, so it had to be powerful enough to make up for the lack of a second primary weapon.

The smaller black masses were Normals working on applying stabilizers to the machine, creating sparks as they drilled on the parts.

Salire narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what to take out first. Sniping the huge mech would be effective, but what would happen when the Normals all saw her, and fired all at once while her cannon shell had destabilized her? However, if she started firing her spread missiles at the Normals, and the huge mech was active but not moving, she would probably find out exactly what that weapon was for. Salire bit her lip in frustration, and then decided what she would do. She quickly activated her missile launcher, turning on manual aim for a second, and aimed her missile directly into the middle of the Normals. She then turned lock-on aim back on, and fired a heavy shell at the core of the behemoth.

As the missile split into eight smaller missiles, and the sniper shell reached the mech, fire engulfed the Normals, but what Salire feared came to fruition. The behemoth swiftly raised its hand, catching the sniper shell with its free right hand. Then single eye of the mech glowed in the darkness as the enormous back weapon glowed a similar, but darker, orange color. The serrated prongs on the weapon glowed in the darkness as a folded piece on the left side of the mech clamped onto its left shoulder. Then the red-hot weapon unfolded over the right shoulder, unfurling into a fan-like weapon, and then collapsing again around the empty arm. The back of the large contraption was flaming like a furnace, discharging electricity as well as the six-pronged weapon began to spin around its wrist.

Salire quickly regretted even taking this mission as the huge mech began to kneel slightly, Kojima particles charging around its back while it brandished its terrifying weapon.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Salire cursed as she quickly unfolded her sniper cannon and did an about face, activating her Overboost at the same time the behemoth lurched forward, its feet leaving flame trails behind it as it charged at her, the weapon still spinning with a frightful whirring sound. Salire's Overboost launched her forward just as the sound of the weapon was right behind her. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as the sound fell away into silence.

Her relief was brief, as the sound rapidly grew louder. She turned her head, keeping the Overboost going to see the behemoth rapidly approaching her, as if its speed had tripled. The monster pointed its spinning blade at Judicium, which was starting to shine orange in the night from the large, menacing light source.

Salire gritted her teeth. "I'm not dying here!" She yelled, disengaging her Overboost and immediately boosting to the side, performing a 180-degree turn with the other quick boost engine. The enemy mech continued moving, and when it was right in front of her, Judicium slashed her blade.

The entire field erupted with sound and shards of metal when the weapon collided with the heavy metal of the mech. Judicium went soaring through the air, a huge, crunched ripple in the side of the NEXT and her right arm scorched off. Judicium landed on its back, the sniper cannon breaking off with the impact. The NEXT skidded along the snowy ground, shards flying off as they dug and stuck in the ground.

The behemoth stopped moving and slowly turned to face the way Judicium had been sent flying. The mech slowly trotted over, its weapon still whirring and spinning, held at waist level to keep the area in front of it illuminated. The earth shook with every step as the behemoth neared Judicium as Salire frantically tried to push her NEXT to its feet, for at least a fighting chance against this monster. She found it impossible to move her NEXT's right leg, so she used her left leg to kneel as she started firing her assault rifle at the nearing harbinger of death. The bullets seemed to have no effect on the mass of metal as it loomed over her, the weapon still spinning. It knelt down so its head was level with hers, and the headpiece began to steam, the mouth guard splitting open. The top piece jolted upward and the mech let out a screeching sound as orange heated rows of teeth became visible. The weapon stopped spinning and refolded back behind the monster.

Salire continued firing her assault rifle until the behemoth grabbed the gun and crunched it in its hand. The mech then roughly grabbed Judicium's head, dragging the crunched NEXT towards the pit where the confrontation had begun.

* * *

><p>The earth shook as four NEXTs slammed into the ground, surrounded by shards of the Vanguard Over Boost that had just broken off from their Overboosters.<p>

Noblesse Oblige took the lead as Dimian, Saol, and Tomari followed him through the desert that their mission had indicated.

"Hey, Gerald?" Saol asked, speeding up to be level with him in the pack. "What exactly does this mission deal with? I know Silver said exploring an excavation site, but why would these mechs be needed for a scouting?"

Gerald shrugged in his cockpit. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know, but I've known Silver's feelings are usually dead on. If he says we need four NEXTs, we need four." Even saying this, Gerald had a look of uncertainty on his face. "…But I'd think we'd need to send more on Salire's mission, because she's exploring hostile territory."

Tomari sped up a bit as well. "Then shouldn't some of us break off to find Salire and help her?"

"No. Silver said he had faith that we'd be able to handle simple missions like this with no effort whatsoever." Gerald replied quickly as he slowed down, holding out Noblesse Oblige's arms, stopping the three girls in their tracks. "Look over there." He changed his intercom frequency to only his allies nearby so he didn't alert anyone he didn't want to know he was there. "That's what Silver wanted us to check out. See why we need four NEXTs?"

What Gerald had pointed out was a huge hole in the ground a good five kilometers in the distance. An entire army of Normals and MTs surrounded the entire perimeter and Gerald could see a lot of excavation equipment. He wondered what exactly would require a large-scale defensive force and heavy excavation machinery.

"Saol, Dimian, you two take the right flank. Me and Tomari will get the left." He commanded, boosting carefully to his left. The girls nodded and did as he said. Knowing the power of her back weapon, Saol switched to her Oigami cannon. The cannon took about five seconds to fully unfold, so she knew switching to it in the midst of battle was not smart. Dimian readied her energy blade as they neared the horde of machines. Gerald gripped the handles of his NEXT, readying the assault rifle and energy blade while Tomari unfolded her heavy energy cannon. "NOW! Close in!" Gerald barked as he boosted towards the left side of the army, his assault rifle firing at the MTs and Normals quickly. Tomari aimed her machine gun down at the Normals as she took to the sky, blasting the Normals with the bright blue beam of energy when it recharged after each shot. Saol started her flanking by firing a heavy grenade shell into the middle of the machines. When the grenade impacted the ground, a city block sized explosion erupted, engulfing a great majority of the right side's Normals in fire and shrapnel. Dimian Overboosted into the battle boosting left to right as she slashed the enemies in half with her energy blade, rushing for the excavation hole.

"Gerald, I'll find out what's going on in here!" She called out as she disengaged her Overboost and dropping down into the dark pit.

Gerald nodded, continuing to shoot down the opposing Normals, switching to his energy wing cannons, blasting holes in the opposition's flank while Tomari dashed left and right, shooting VTF missiles at the areas around the machines, the subsequent explosions destroying the near by MTs and damaging the Normals and slashing the survivors in half with her Eltanin energy blade.

Saol continued shooting her Oigami until the entire right flank was destroyed, at which point her Oigami ran out of ammo. Saol switched to her light energy blade, dashing quicker as she disengaged the heavy grenade launcher, swinging in a vicious manner as she split the Normals in half.

Dimian landed in the pit, turning on her NEXT's front lights to see in the darkness. She turned around slowly, her rifle pointed in front of her so she was not unprepared if a few Normals launched at her. Suddenly, a flash of red passed over her lights, then to her right. She quickly turned and fired off a shot, missing her target, which was still moving at breakneck speeds in the dark expanse of crags.

Then, a bone-chilling voice sounded out on a static covered frequency.

"Target verified! Commencing hostilities!" The voice called out before Dimian's NEXT was rammed with a heavy laser burst that tore through her Primal Armor and blasted off her left arm.

"What the-" She couldn't finish her sentence as another blast of energy sent her NEXT flying against the wall.

"Dimian!" Gerald leapt into the pit after he saw the flash of red and Dimian's NEXT go flying. Gerald quickly looked around, and when he saw the red mass, he launched at it, swinging his blade down on it. A purple burst of light extended out of the opponent's wrist, blocking Gerald's blade.

"I will not be defeated again!" The pilot yelled out, spinning and slashing at Gerald's side. Gerald spun the opposite direction, blocking the blade swiftly. The pilot yelled in anger, his NEXT kicking Noblesse Oblige back and then boosting through the open gap in the ground, the sunlight reflecting off his blood red armor and silver back weapons. His purple Overboost erupted quickly out of his back, sending him flying off into the distance as Gerald helped Dimian's NEXT to its feet.

"What… or rather, who… the hell was that?" Gerald wondered as he and Dimian flew up above ground.

* * *

><p>The waters parted behind the NEXT as it boosted through the nearly sunken city, its black paintjob glistening as the water ran down the lustrous armor, the flaming add-on boosters creating a thin layer of steam behind it. The NEXT's thin legs barely touched the water as it continuously quick boosted forward, scanning the area.<p>

Mark held his breath as he gently floated behind a building. He saw the NEXT coming from a good two miles away, spotting the speed the mech held as it split the water. Mark looked down, making sure his guns were loaded and ready. He closed his eyes for a second, and then made a quick dodge out from behind the building, pointing his guns at where the NEXT had been, but it was gone.

Mark's eyes widened as the building he had been hiding behind began to collapse in the middle. He quickly moved away, his radar signifying an enemy coming through the building. Sure enough, the pitch black NEXT rammed through the building, its blades tearing through the already weakened building, avoiding the debris as it fell inward. The NEXT pulled a rotating boost, facing Mark.

"Well, well… Looks like we have someone to have some fun with." The pilot chuckled hysterically, disappearing in a flash. Mark raised his guns to fire, but was immediately hit with an energy blade slash at his leg.

"How…" Mark stopped as he heard the mech rounding about behind him. He pulled an about face, firing at the NEXT. The lightning fast mech avoided every bullet by strafing and boosting from left to right, then charging at Mark as he started to reload. Mark boosted backwards and left, barely dodging another slash from the same type of energy blade Silver used; the Moonlight.

The NEXT stopped blading Mark for a second, but didn't stop moving, avoiding Mark's gunfire with ease, as it was a superiorly fast machine. "Huh… A Primal Armor molder…" The pilot spotted the round add-on equipped on Velvet Blues' back. "No wonder Yin didn't cut off your leg." The pilot groaned, then laughed again. "No matter. I'll just keep hammering you with my blades, and eventually you'll sink into the ocean!" The pilot leapt at Mark again as he was reloading, this time directly smashing into Velvet Blues' arm with the white blade, ripping off a chunk of the shoulder piece.

"Huh. Silver really did tune my NEXT…" Mark mumbled as he fired off a few shots point-blank at Yin. Yin shook as the bullets rattled the lightweight machine's core, blasting small holes in the Lahire core.

"Crap!" The pilot yelled, boosting backwards and sideways, away from Mark's fire. "Bastard…" He scoffed as he rounded about to attack Mark from the side. He boosted forward and activated the blade, getting a double speed boost as he neared Mark rapidly.

Mark grinned and side boosted towards Yin, smashing his shoulder into the core of Yin, cancelling the blade swing and knocking it backwards a bit.

Mark then turn boosted and fired a missile directly at Yin's core, draining the Primal Armor and stunning Yin more. Mark then dropped his left weapon, quickly pulling out his storage energy blade and boosting at Yin, swinging his blade downward. Yin quickly retaliated by swinging its left blade down at Velvet Blues.

Both NEXT were knocked aside by a large blur of brown and orange moving at a ridiculous speed across the water with something large and crumpled in its hand, which was dragging across the water as it moved over the horizon in a split second.

Yin and Velvet Blues faced each other, both pilots silent.

"Sorry, but my mission is complete. I couldn't let you get in the way of our plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Mark narrowed his eyes, pointing his machine gun at Yin.

Yin's pilot laughed. "Like I'm going to tell you. Good bye, fellow Lynx." He laughed again before Overboosting off at breakneck speed.

Mark boosted to face Yin, but it quickly left his range and radar. He decided to ignore Yin and follow whatever had boosted past them. "Wait… that thing is going the same way I came… It's heading towards the League's base!" Mark quickly engaged the Overboost and charged towards the base.

* * *

><p>The Retribution and Breakpoint both landed on the runway as the pilots let out a disappointed sigh.<p>

"Silver and Zhanshi reporting in… our mission was a bust." Silver groaned through the intercom to the base.

"Roger. The mission taken by Gerald, Dimian, Saol and Tomari resulted in some interesting data. No response from Salire yet. She must still be in Russia." The head of communications responded, looking over at the radar. "Sir, there's a reading coming in extremely fast. It looks like a NEXT's reading, but the signature is too large to be a NEXT."

"What do you mean?" Silver looked out at the horizon, not seeing anything yet.

"I mean it has the Primal Armor signature, and an FCS reading, but it's enormous in size compared to a normal NEXT." The man clarified, trying to look out his window. "Be careful. We don't know if it's friendly or not."

Silver nodded as he and Zhanshi faced the horizon. Silver narrowed his eyes as a large mass suddenly appeared on the horizon line. "There!" Silver called out, pointing his rifle at the mass. "How fast is that thing moving?" Silver asked, not taking his eyes off the rapidly approaching machine.

"It's… What? It's moving at over 12000 kilometers per hour!" He yelled. "This thing is insane!"

Silver couldn't believe what he heard. Over 12000 kilometers per hour was over triple the average NEXT with add-boosters activating Overboost could go, but sure enough, the mass was approaching rapidly enough to be moving that fast. "All hands, prepare…" he stopped as he saw what the machine was carrying, or at least he thought he saw something he recognized. As the machine slowed down and neared the runway, he was sure of what he saw. It was Judicium, completely bashed up and crunched on its right side, as well as missing an arm.

"Holy crap… Salire! Can you hear me?" Silver called out over the intercom.

Her voice was weak, but she slowly responded. "Yes… I'm here…" She groaned through a wall of static.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the mech landed on the runway with a large thud.

"I think my arm is broken, and I have a concussion… other than that, Judicium took the major beating." She managed to cough out before cringing.

Silver gritted his teeth as the large mech trotted slowly and heavily towards Silver and Zhanshi, not showing any signs of hostility. The mech stopped moving, then tossed what remained of Judicium towards the two, the chunk of NEXT rolling across the cement runway.

Silver quickly ran to Judicium and stared down at the demolished NEXT. The arm had been ripped clean off, and the right rib area looked as if it had been put through a meat grinder. The legs were battered with scrape marks from being dragged and the weapons had been violently yanked off of the NEXT.

The behemoth turned and started walking away slowly, its heavy footsteps rocking the base. However, it stopped as a blast of blue energy impacted its back, but did not do visible damage.

Without turning, the mech's back weapon began to unfold, the deadly spinning blade beginning to rotate after curling around its right arm. The blades began to spin and whirr while energy and flames erupted from the exhaust end of the contraption. The behemoth slowly turned around and faced Silver, the mouth plates splitting apart again to reveal the orange fangs and glaring eye. The mech crouched slightly as it leveled its flaming meat grinder weapon at core level, ready to launch at Silver as Kojima energy gathered behind the machine.

* * *

><p><em>Seems like we've got a major problem here. An unidentified machine with amazingly powerful weapons ready to launch at Silver and attack the base… Can Silver and Zhanshi take down this behemoth, or will the meat grinder of a weapon tear them and the League into tiny bits? <em>

_And who was that mysterious red NEXT in the excavation site? Are all of these events connected? Yin's pilot sure seems to say so. _

_Remember, keep reviewing and viewing the story. That's what keeps it going! My question is, what would you as the fans want to happen next?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More action to come in the next chapter, "Cosmos"!_


	6. Cosmos

**Chapter 6: Cosmos**

Sound erupted from the runway as the behemoth of a mech lurched at Silver, its weapon spinning dangerously fast. Its feet dragged along the runway, leaving tracks of flames behind it. The eye on the mech glowed brighter as it neared Silver. Silver boosted to the side quickly as the mech thrust its weapon at him, barely missing the wing-like core part extending out from the shoulders. He quickly engaged the rotation quick boost and swung his sword at the side of the behemoth without the meat grinder.

Silver flinched as he sword was stopped by the shoulder plating dead in its tracks. "What the hell?" Silver leapt into the skies as the monster spun around, swinging its spinning weapon wildly, but with ease. Silver fired off a shot from his rifle, but the blast was wasted, as it did no damage to the monster before him.

It looked up at him, letting out a screeching noise before jolting up into the air, swinging the meat grinder at him.

Stunned by its speed, Silver just barely dodged the attack, the flaming ends draining his Primal Armor, which quickly dissipated. Silver cursed as he landed heavily on the runway, the behemoth relentlessly following his movements. The behemoth continued charging at Silver as it landed, brandishing the deadly weapon.

By this point, Silver's heart was beating furiously. He had never seen something so large move so ridiculously fast before, not even Aretia, Anatolia's experimental NEXT, though that thing had add-on boosters. This thing appeared to have four main boosters, as engines flared from just above the hips as it moved and at the top of the back, and no quick boost engine at all. However, it could swiftly change direction and rotate with extreme ease, even with an over powered heavy weapon.

Zhanshi finally grinned as he pulled back on his trigger, firing off both his sniper rifle and rail gun at the behemoth, aiming for the spinning meat grinder. To his surprise, however, the bullets spun in the grinder and then ricocheted backwards, shooting the respective weapons out of Breakpoint's hands. This forced him to switch to his Gatling guns, which he had planned on using next anyways. He boosted close to the mech and started circling him, firing away at its core, careful to avoid the increasingly deadly spinning weapon. The bullets, unfortunately, seemed to have no effect on the opponent.

"What the hell is this thing?" Zhanshi growled as the behemoth turned to face him, pointing its heavy rifle at him. "Oh… shit…" He quickly reversed direction, but the behemoth predicted this, firing off to the left, directly striking Breakpoint's core with multiple heavy rounds the size of Gatling rounds. Breakpoint shook with the impact and eventually fell to its knees, the NEXT sparking with the immense damage at point-blank range.

Silver took the opportunity to swing again the monster, the energy blade digging only barely into the behemoth's core. The thing turned to face him as an extension on its back grabbed its rifle from its hand so it could grab Retribution's wrist, holding it in the air. It tightened its grip as it started to slowly move the meat grinder towards the core of the Retribution, the bright white paintjob starting to become illuminate orange by the spinning blades.

A loud boom echoed in the distance and Silver's sights were blinded with a fiery explosion, knocking him back, but free from the behemoth's grasp. He looked to his left to see four NEXTs nearing the base, Saol's Oigami fully extended and smoking at the barrel tip. Noblesse Oblige landed first, charging at the larger mech with his blade extended out. He dodged left and right as the monster fired off shots from its rifle, disengaging its meat grinder weapon.

"Gerald, be careful! That thing is powerful!" Silver called out as Noblesse Oblige launched at the monster. Noblesse Oblige swung its sword across at the waist, but was stopped as the large mech stepped inward, blocking Gerald's attack. It then grabbed Noblesse Oblige's head and slammed it into the ground, then over its head, slamming the white NEXT back first into the runway with immense force. It then kicked the NEXT far into the air with one strong punt, sending Noblesse flying into the base, crashing down farther into the stronghold.

The mech turned once again to face Silver, screeching again as it menacingly trudged towards the other white NEXT, its speed increasing slowly as momentum kicked in.

An idea popped into Silver's head. He grinned and ran at the approaching enemy, not using the main boosters. When they were close enough, Silver slid along the ground, getting low on Retribution's knees, spinning and swinging the Moonlight blade at the knee join of the behemoth. The sound the collision made was ear-splitting as the Retribution was sent spinning across the runway.

His attempt to cut off the enemy's leg failed as the monster had jumped and thrust kicked the head of the Retribution, denting the head piece inward slightly, impairing the optics, as some of them were crunched along the periphery.

Silver gritted his teeth as he tried to get back to his feet. He wobbled as his NEXT stood up. "Crap, the stabilizers are nearly shot on the legs. That slide maneuver wasn't smart." He coughed as he tried to stop his vision from spinning.

When his vision stopped spinning, he noticed Destiny, Tomari's NEXT, and Shukei, Saol's NEXT, trying to both slice at the behemoth. Silver shook his head, charging at the cluster of machines, taking to the skies.

"Saol, back up quick! Tomari, you too! I need you to stay away from that beast. That meat grinder will tear you both apart like it nearly did to Judicium." He warned them, launching himself at the behemoth, swinging his blade again at its head. The monster reacted by swinging its open arm swiftly, smashing directly into Retribution's core and sending it flying again, this time into the wall of the base, the golden eyes fading into darkness as the wall collapsed onto him.

"Silver!" Saol exclaimed, firing her Oigami directly at the behemoth, engulfing it in a hellfire of shrapnel. The cloud of fire loomed for a few seconds, and then began to spin while a whirring sound started up again. Then, the behemoth charged out of the cloud of fire and smoke, only a few meters from Shukei.

The entire group watched as the meat grinder ripped through Shukei, sending the arms and legs flying as the upper core was twisted and pulled in the middle of the weapon, the sound of metal on metal erupting through out the runway. The Oigami cannon flew off of Shukei's shoulders and landed on a section of the base, crushing the ceiling inward. The behemoth pulled its weapon back, looming over the destroying NEXT before him, which was sparking from the intense damage, and where the weapon had contacted the NEXT was burning and coarse from the powerful rotation.

The behemoth shook with a heavy blue blast and a strike from a Moonlight blade on its back. It quickly turned around to see Destiny standing a few meters away.

"You bastard! How dare you attack my friend! If she's dead, I'm going to rip your fucking skull out and shove it down your throat!" Tomari snarled, launching at the behemoth.

With a simple swing of its meat grinder, it sent Destiny flying across the runway in pieces. Tomari's head slammed backwards, knocking her out as blood trickled out of her mouth, the water from her cockpit pouring out as the eviscerated NEXT fell to the ground in a heap of metal and flames.

The behemoth looked around to see its destruction, spotting Dimian's NEXT, which was still out of commission from the attack at the excavation site. It let out another screech and began to stomp over to the already downed NEXT, its weapon still spinning and erupting with fire.

Suddenly, a high-pitched roar sounded behind the monstrous mech, a pure white NEXT flying out of the hangar. In its right hand was a heavy, ridged weapon with a cage around a generator at the handle.

A loud cackle sounded as the NEXT pointed it at the enemy, Kojima particles charging in the cage. The behemoth spun around, launching itself at the new adversary, pointing its meat grinder at it. Seconds later, a fast and powerful beam of charged Kojima particles fired off directly in the middle of the meat grinder. The mech stopped in mid air, staring at its weapon. The weapon stopped spinning as fast, and started to spark and stutter. The behemoth quickly disengaged the weapon as it exploded, overloaded by the Kojima particles that had been forced into the system. The mech looked down at where its weapon's shards landed, then back at the new NEXT. It landed heavily on the ground as the white NEXT launched forward, its blade ready to swing.

The Primal Armor around the mech glowed. The mech slammed its fist down into the ground, an enormous radial explosion far bigger than any normal Assault Armor erupting from the behemoth, knocking all of the land around it away as if it were paper in the wind, and sending the white NEXT backwards. The mass of Kojima particles was split as the mech boosted off at ridiculous speeds, all four boosters at full power, and the water nearly exploding behind it as it soared far away.

Silver landed his white NEXT, panting heavily. "Dammit…" He looked around at the enormous amount of wreckage. "We need medics and repair units out here now. Call in all forces. We need a constant line of defense now." Silver turned off his intercom and walked back into the hangar as a wave of heavy machines came to carry the destroyed NEXTs into the hangar while a few smaller machines flew by to search for the pilots, or pilots' bodies.

* * *

><p>The medics rushed the three wounded pilots to the infirmary as fast as they could run without crashing into the base's walls. Silver and the others who were not hurt severely followed a safe distance behind, until they reached a doorway that said "Authorized Personnel Only", which meant doctors and field medics only.<p>

The group stopped and then looked at Silver, who hadn't said a single word since he walked in from the hangar bay. His face looked dark, and had a mix of anger and fear plastered on it. He swiftly turned around, walking past them all.

Aozora was about to say something, but Mark put a hand on her shoulder, and stopped her, shaking his head. Aozora frowned and sighed.

"I wish we could have returned sooner, Neo. But that mission we had was all the way in Australia. Even with the V.O.B., we wouldn't have made it…" She sighed heavily, but then was hugged by Neo tightly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I doubt we could have stopped whatever took Tomari, Salire, and Saol out. Luckily, none of them were killed." Neo spoke in a soft tone as he kept Aozora close. She nodded silently as they split apart, looking around at Mark, Zhanshi, and Dimian. "What should we do now, guys?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know." Zhanshi shrugged, looking over at the direction Silver had paced quickly. "Let's leave Silver be for now. He's taking this pretty hard."

They all nodded as they walked over to the waiting room in front of the infirmary. They all say in silence as they patiently waited for the doctor to come out with the report. Mark looked down, clasping his hands and tapping his fingers together. Neo had his arm around Aozora idly while Aozora had a worried look, staring over at the doors. Qwerty and Zhanshi were both sitting across from each other, staring off in random directions. No one had anything to say at that point.

Breaking the silence, the doctor slowly walked out from behind the doors, holding a chart attached to a clipboard.

The group stood up, eagerly waiting to hear what had happened to their friends.

"It seems like your friend Saol took the worst of the damage. She nearly lost her head in the attack, but apparently she moved her head in time, so the worst part of her injuries was the tear in her spinal nerves when she moved and her NEXT was shaken by the impact. She won't be able to pilot for an indefinite amount of time. Tomari had a major concussion and a dislocated spinal disc. She'll be out for at least two months until we can fix her spine enough to pilot a NEXT. Salire's condition, looking at her NEXT, would appear less severe, but she's actually in an extremely critical condition. Her arm is broken, her leg is dislocated from her hip, she has a severe concussion from being slammed on the water repeatedly, and top rib is cracked almost through and through. She's lucky she didn't take a single more hit, or her rib could have snapped off." The doctor explained, looking through his chart.

Just as he finished, Silver walked swiftly back, just having heard the diagnosis from across the hallway.

"Ah, Silver, just in time. We need you to do something for us."

Silver didn't speak, but stopped moving and looked the doctor in the eye.

"We need you to speak with the conscious pilots. Tell them what's going on, and what happened."

"Isn't that your job?" Silver snapped coldly, crossing his arms.

"W-well yes, but we figured, as their squad leader…"

"It's your job. YOU do it." He snarled, turning around and striding back to where he went before. The doctor stood still as the eyes of the group shifted from Silver to him, all of them showing looks of agreement and slight annoyance with the doctor.

"Man, Silver's really pissed…" Aozora mumbled, looking towards Silver as he rounded the corner. "Someone should go talk to him." She suggested, looking around at them. A few seconds later, Aozora frowned. "I'll just go and talk to him." She started running after Silver down the hallway, leaving the rest to look at the doctor until he hesitantly slunk back behind the doors.

* * *

><p>Silver slammed his door open violently, gritting his teeth as he strode over to his bed. He flopped on his back, glaring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Fucking hell… Three of my friends nearly died today. I nearly lost them…" He mumbled to himself, gripping his sheets in frustration. He heard a footstep at the edge of his door interrupting his thoughts and he sat up to see Aozora in the doorway, a worried frown on her face.

"Silver… Don't beat yourself up about this. This isn't your fault that we weren't prepared for such a monster." Aozora sighed as she walked in, sitting next to him on his bed. "Look, we'll get back at whoever's attack us. We'll beat them eventually."

"But the longer we stand around counting our dead, the longer we're in the open! They know where we are now, that thing could come back and tear us all to shreds any second now." Silver retorted, his voice filled with worry and rage.

"Silver… Listen. You carry the weight of all those around you on your shoulders. I know this fit you're throwing has nothing at all to do with what could happen next. It has everything to do with what did happen."

Silver looked down, his body going limp. "…Yeah… But Aozora, I felt useless out there today. It took a radical plan to even wound that behemoth and even then all I did was disarm it, and it STILL had a weapon up its sleeve." He let out a heavy breath. "What's worse is the Retribution is too damaged to salvage, so I cannot join any of you in any missions until I build another equally powerful NEXT… I should be the first one into battle, and the last one out!"

Aozora put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't always need to be our savior. We can fight for ourselves, Silver."

Silver sighed, looking over at Aozora. "I wish I could believe that, but if I hadn't come in with my experimental NEXT, Dimian would have been killed by that… thing…" He gripped his sheets again tightly.

Aozora sighed again. "Let us handle the next missions. You focus on getting rested. You've been up these past nights working. I've heard you tweaking and fixing up NEXTs in the hangar, since my room is closest to the hangar." She stood up and patted Silver's back playfully hard. "Now get up. You need to check up on everyone at least. The doctor is doing his job, so by the time we get there, he should have told them everything."

Silver smiled weakly and stood up with her, walking to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The three pilots were lined up in comfy looking beds, all of them with some form of cast or brace on their body. Salire's entire right side was pretty much bandaged and wrapped up, supports from the ceiling keeping her leg elevated. Tomari had a brace along her entire spine, pressing ever so gently against her dislocated spinal disc. Saol had a bandage over her head and a neck brace.<p>

Silver sighed, pulling up a chair in front of all three of them. He noticed they all were unconscious, so he didn't bother talking.

Aozora pulled up a chair next to him, patting his back. "Don't worry about them. This base has one of the medical care systems I've seen for a long time. The League must really fund their hospitals and infirmaries quite a lot to be able to swiftly put these three in stable conditions." Aozora noted, looking around. "But the doctors must be tired from getting everyone in from the field, so that's why they're not around."

Silver didn't say anything, but simply nodded in response. He looked over from Saol, to Tomari, to Salire, sighing heavily.

"What'd I say, Silver? Don't let this bog you down. They'll get better." She assured him, standing up. "I'll let you be. Come to the rec room when you're done thinking." She said, walking out of the infirmary room and heading to the rec room on the other side of the building.

Silver stared off into the distance, sighing softly as Aozora left. "I failed you guys… I need to get better so you all don't get hurt like this again."

Salire's eyes slowly opened, her body unable to move without causing some twinge of pain, so the only thing she moved was her eyes. She glanced over to the middle of the room to see Silver, slumped over and asleep in the chair he had pulled up. She smirked a bit, looking towards her right to see Tomari and Saol all bandaged up as well.

"Just my luck…" She mumbled, barely moving her mouth as she spoke. "I happen to be the one with the worst injuries…"

Salire's voice gently woke Silver, as he raised his head slowly, yawning. When his vision cleared, he saw Salire's eyes open and smiled weakly.

"Hey…" Silver started, but couldn't find any other words to say. He sat upright in the chair, resting his forearms on his knees.

"I'm sorry." Salire mumbled, looking away the best she could.

"For what? I should be sorry for not helping you all out and stopping you all from being hurt." Silver retorted, clenching his fist.

Salire frowned and sighed. "Stop trying to protect everyone, we didn't ask for it." She responded, looking at him sternly. "We can handle ourselves just fine if you'd let us do so. With all honesty, if you hadn't shot at that thing, Saol and Tomari would be fine right now. Just let us fight our own battles, and if we fall, let us fall."

Silver sighed heavily, and stood up. "I don't want to see you, or anyone, die. I am your squad leader. That means I should be the one getting hurt before any of my squad members. That's why I'm keeping you away from a NEXT for a good time, until you're more skilled."

Salire almost lurched forward, and then remembered she was in multiple braces. "What? I can pilot just fine when I'm better…"

"No. You can't. I'm going to blatant here, you're getting your ass handed to you on a platinum platter. That thing nearly killed you, and Wynne and Maltzel defeated you with ease. What happens when more NEXTs appear with more skill and power than they have?" Silver raised an eyebrow at her, starting to walk away. "My decision is final. When you're well, we're redoing your training. End of story." And with that, he walked through the infirmary's doors and towards the rec room.

Salire gritted her teeth as she glared in his direction furiously, clenching the fist of her good hand tightly.

* * *

><p>Mark stood at the edge of the hangar bay's upper level, staring at the demolished NEXTs, including the severely damaged Retribution MKII.<p>

"Damn. That thing even took down Silver." He noted quietly, staring at the huge dent in the NEXTs core from the heavy fist of the behemoth mech. "That thing wasn't even affected by an energy blade, even the Moonlight." Mark ran ideas through his head, but nothing seemed to be good enough to take down that monstrosity. "Whatever it is made of, we'll find its weakness eventually." Mark turned around on his heel to see Silver entering the hangar bay.

Silver stopped, not expecting anyone else to be in the bay. "Oh, hey Mark. What brings you here?" Silver asked, walking over to the railing near the control panel for the mechanical arms.

"I was just inspecting the damage, and trying to think of how to stop that thing that attacked us." He replied, staring at the remainder of Shukei and the shards of metal surrounding it that had been salvaged and deemed recyclable.

"Yeah… I was doing the same thing on my way here. Seems impossible, but we'll find something…" Silver mumbled, pulling out a white sheet out paper with a schematic roughly drawn on it. "But… if this schematic works out, I'll have a better chance of taking it down." He began to move the control sticks of the arms, sifting through the rack of parts, deciding from his schematics which part did the job. "Let's see… Hogire legs… 063AN core… Aaliyah arms… and White Glint head… That should work." He grinned, starting to shift through the generators and boosters, testing out the flight time and speed changes with each combination as Mark studied his fast movements.

"How are you able to think about and create NEXTs so fast?" Mark wondered, watching the arms move much slower than Silver's thoughts.

Silver smirked, letting out a small laugh. "I've pretty much memorized all the parts a NEXT can have, and what's good for what, so I can easily think something like 'The Virtue booster with the Lahire legs is perfect for energy bladers, but with add-on boosters, I need a heavy generator, so I need to tune for weight capacity'. Those are the thoughts I need in my head when creating, or I'll create a sloppy NEXT if I go slowly." He replied, still working on creating his new mech. "However, a machine that I use personally requires a total of maybe two hours of tuning, perfecting, and testing before I see it fit to use in real combat."

"If you're planning on speed, wouldn't you use something other than Hogire legs, though?" Mark asked, noticing the bulkiness of the leg parts he had chosen.

"Ah, yes, smart observation, however, with add boosters and a heavy main booster, the speed is increased far beyond a normal medium weight NEXT." Silver explained, attaching the add-on boosters to the back of the machine. "The hardest part for any pilot who builds their own NEXT is the tuning, as well as when failure befalls them." Silver stopped working. "Which is why I'm making the Retribution MKIII. Nothing will stop me once I've perfected it. I won't let any more get hurt while I'm in the skies." His face turned serious as Mark studied the charts on the monitor, seeing the boost duration varying depending on the generator and booster combinations, and noticing great influxes of energy regeneration.

"So… You've basically got an Optimus Prime mentality?" Mark asked, leaning on the railing.

Silver stopped, and looked over at Mark with a raised eyebrow. "I guess. I don't see myself as strong and righteous as him, though. He always wins, and when he doesn't at first, he comes back with greater power. When I lose, I come back with rage. I think I'm more like Starscream than Optimus, honestly. Besides the betrayal aspect, of course." Silver laughed lightly, going back to his work while Mark continued to watch.

"One last thing, and I'll be on my way… How many NEXTs have you made? You pulled that white one pretty much out of nowhere today." Mark tilted his head as Silver grinned extremely wide.

"I'll show you just how many the League has allowed me to make." He stopped toying with the mechanical arms and walked over to a door labeled "Authorized Personnel Only". Silver pulled out a key and unlocked the door to a dark room, motioning for Mark to enter. After Mark passed through the doorway, Silver walked in after him, flicking on a series of light switches.

Mark's jaw nearly fell to the ground as each row of lights illuminated a dozen NEXTs per row until the couple hundred-foot long room was completely illuminated. "What… How… Why…" Mark was speechless; as he couldn't decide which NEXT to look at out of the hundreds before him.

"I've been part of the League for almost three years now. I had to do something in my down time." He laughed, motioning to the wide variety of small and big, terrifying and colorful NEXTs. "But this… is my pride and joy, even above the Retribution." He smirked, pointing to the closest NEXT, which was a full Aaliyah core NEXT with a dark red paintjob, except for the right arm, which was silver, blue and gold, and held the only weapon besides the add-on boosters; a silver and red Moonlight blade. "I call it the Incandescent. It's my most efficient NEXT in anti-personnel combat."

"Basically, a killing machine?" Mark finally spoke, his eyes still scanning over the NEXTs all the way across the room.

"Exactly, and I want you to use it."

Mark froze. "You want me to use your NEXT? Why?"

"Because you're the most skilled among the group. I did simulations for Ordered Matches. You beat Ostdarva and Thermidor in the ranks, which means you're rank 1 for Collared and ORCA, just like I did when I started piloting."

Mark looked astonished and flattered. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stick to using Velvet Blues for now. If the time ever comes for me to use Incandescent, I will."

Silver nodded. "I understand. Trying to get used to your NEXT still." He motioned back towards the door. "Now, I'd like to save power and this room takes up a lot of it. Care to return to the rec room?"

Mark nodded and they both left the enormous room, closing the door behind them and leaving the army of NEXTs in darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Whew. That took a while. <em>

_So basically, there are three pilots down for a while, and Silver won't be joining in any missions any time soon until he's "perfected" his MKIII NEXT. Silver has basically named Mark as the second in command now, but how will the others react to this, especially Gerald, who's been working with Silver for almost three years?_

_All that, and more, will come in the next chapter, "The Bloody Honey Cannot Stop"!_

_Keep reading and reviewing! That's what keeps this story going!_


	7. The Bloody Honey Cannot Stop

**Chapter 7: The Bloody Honey Cannot Stop**

* * *

><p>The moon illuminated the pitch black NEXT as it soared through the skies, its add boosters glowing like a sun in the heart of the night. The pilot sighed as he neared a large cave hidden quite well away from what remained of civilization. As the NEXT swooped down into the dark crag, he heard a loud rumble from above his head.<p>

"Oh great, there's Maebure." He scoffed, landing Yin on the barely illuminated runway just below the surface. The pilot disengaged his NEXT as the large mech landed next to him, shaking him nearly off of his NEXT as he was trying to climb out.

"Jesus, Maebure, you might wanna take it easy on landing that piece-a-shit you call a mech! You're gonna wear out the shock absorbers." He snapped, his heart beating from nearly falling head first onto the concrete.

The behemoth mech started to rattle as the core opened up, revealing the pilot. Her hair streamed dark blue and down past her waist. He piercing bright blue eyes glared at Sangue, the pilot of Yin.

"Keep your insolent mouth sealed shut before I have to weld it shut." She snapped, her expression barely changing as she climbed down from her open NEXT, looking way from Sangue, as if disgusted by his presence.

"Yeah, fuck you too." He growled, finally putting his foot on the runway, treading behind her, far enough away from her so he didn't have to listen to her.

Maebure stopped as they reached the doorway of the stronghold. She pulled out a keycard and swiped the reader. She quickly strode in and turned to face Sangue. She motioned for him to follow, and he started to, until she pressed a button near the entrance and slammed the sliding metal doors inches from his nose.

"You're a prick." Sangue growled. "You know I can't get in, 'cause I don't have a key card." The door suddenly reopened and Wynne D Fanchion was standing in front of him, holding Maebure aside with her right arm.

"Get in. Now." She barked, pushing Maebure aside so Sangue could get in. He quickly ran in so Maebure couldn't shut the door on him again. Maebure snarled at Wynne as the blonde girl continued walking, ignoring the threatening demeanor. "Malzel has something to talk to us about. Something about the Redemption."

Maebure scowled before coughing and regaining a calm composure, striding past Wynne to the main monitor room.

As they entered the large expansive room, a tall, strongly built man stood at the far edge, his blood red eyes scanning the large radar on the monitor. His wavy black hair reached down to his shoulders. His expression was blank, but had a slight spark of ferocity, with slightly arched eyebrows and a constant frown.

Malzel turned to face them as he heard their footsteps, his eyes scanning over them like a hawk.

"Where's Damon?" He called across the room. Wynne looked at Maebure, hoping she knew. She shrugged and shook her head. Sangue did the same, but with less of an attitude. "One of you must know where he is."

A light laugh echoed across the room as a door on the sidewall swung open. Before them stood a tall and thin man with dark gold hair and black eyes, patches of his exposed skin covered in thin plating, especially on his neck and right cheek. His lips were twisted in a wicked grin.

"Who on earth is this, Wynne?" Malzel raised an eyebrow, not removing his eyes from the newcomer.

Maebure spoke up. "He is known as Nineball. He was the former rank 1 in the times of the Ravens. He was defeated by a skilled pilot deemed "Ninebreaker" because Nineball had held the rank in the Arena for such a long time." She explained. "I recovered his Armored Core and refurbished it myself, while my mechanics were working on my mech, and I happened to find what was left of him, and used what we know about Kojima particles to give him life, with the assistance of a cyborg technology."

Malzel looked from Nineball to Maebure, not amused in the least. "And why is this cyborg laughing evilly?" Malzel asked in a monotone droning, raising an eyebrow high.

Maebure started to get nervous that her plan to impress Malzel would not work, since Nineball was being a maniac for some reason. Maebure was about to cut her losses when Nineball grinned and walked a few steps forward, throwing a heavy red and black mass in the middle of the room.

Wynne started at the mass for a second, then nearly vomited in disgust as she realized what the heap was. "Oh my god… he… he killed Damon!" Wynne yelled, staring at Nineball fiercely.

"My logic is fully explainable." Nineball began. "He tried to kill me, seeing as I was not human. Basic reaction, I understand, but my normal reaction, as a living being is to defend myself. He just didn't stop struggling, even when I tore off his arm and smacked him upside the head with it a couple times. He didn't even stop when I started to rip his torso apart… Foolish being, that… what'd you say his name was, Damon…? Anyways, the weak die anyways. I saved him the prolonged belief that he had… That being that he thought he was strong." Nineball shook his head as he spoke, looking over at the crumbled and leaking body of Damon.

Wynne scowled at him as she held back her wrenching stomach. "You monster! Maebure, how dare you bring such a being to our side!"

"Wait, Wynne." Malzel began, looking over at Nineball, who had a devilish grin on his face. "If he kills those who try to kill him, and doesn't stop until they're dead… doesn't that make him the cliché Perfect Killing Machine?" He asked, looking over at his blonde comrade. Wynne's expression, still laced with disgust, cracked into a wide grin.

"Hey, Nineball…" She turned to face the killer with a plan in mind. "Would you mind seeking someone out for me, and ripping him to shreds?" She grinned wider as Nineball nodded.

"Did he harm you, comrade?"

Wynne laughed. "He destroyed my NEXT, and nearly killed me at Carpals."

"Then my logic would be sound." He responded. "When shall I leave for this battle?"

Wynne thought, and then laughed cockily, crossing her arms. "Whenever you're ready."

Nineball laughed. "When it comes to sound logic, I am always ready for a battle."

* * *

><p>The entire base grew quiet as the night settled upon the group of Lynx pilots. The occupied infirmary was dark, as the lights went off around midnight to conserve power. The only person up was Silver, who was suffering from slight insomnia. His head was wracking ideas of what could be going on, and it had been for a few days now.<p>

'What on earth is going on… New NEXTs, different mechs, excavations? Good lord, how strange can this week get?' He sighed heavily, turning on his side to look out his window. The crescent moon shone down on the ocean, creating a waving reflection that shook left and right, back and forth as the ocean churned. He admired the natural beauty, smiling softly as his eyes began to get heavy. The only sounds he could hear were the calming sounds of the ocean, and a light whirring sound. He quickly opened his eyes. 'Whirring sound?' He jolted out of bed and quickly ran to his window, looking for the source of the sound.

Out in the distance, he could spot a bright orange glow, and two other light blue glowing lights next to it. Obviously, the behemoth mech had returned, with an ally.

"Crap!" He yelled, running out of his room and to the hangar bay. "Shit, shit, shit, this cannot happen!" He yelled as he ran through the hallway.

Aozora, Neo, Mark and Qwerty all woke up at the sound of Silver running fast through the base.

"Silver? What's the commotion?" Neo called out as Silver nearly rounded a corner.

"Get ready for battle! We have three approaching enemies!" Silver called back, turning the corner and running even faster. The four who had woken up all looked at each other and ran after Silver.

Maebure sat back as her monstrous mech flew easily next to Yin and Nineball, not even having to use half of its power to be level with Yin's extreme speed. Nineball sat uneasily in his cockpit, a big grin on his face from ear to ear.

"So this guy is apparently skilled, huh?" Nineball asked, his NEXT's head turning to the behemoth. The mech nodded, but Maebure remained silent, her mechs orange eye staring straight forward at the approaching League base.

"Oh lookie here." Sangue scoffed as he noticed four fast moving light sources on the runway. "They noticed us. I think it was your Overweapon, Maebure. Shouldn't have activated it."

"I have a method to my madness." She snapped quickly, increasing her boost to move ahead of the other two. Sangue shrugged and continued his speed as Maebure lifted in the air more.

The massive mech disengaged its high-powered boost and slammed down on the runway, creating a crater in its place.

"Seems like you came back for a fight." Qwerty aimed his NEXT's shotgun at the mech, which did not stop moving as it landed. "Wait… Guys? Is that the weapon that tore up the girls' NEXTs?"

"You better move!" Mark called as they all split apart and broke formation. Qwerty quickly followed, boosting off with Mark to the right.

Maebure did not stop and divert her direction. She continued moving towards the base, her weapon extended outward.

"Shit! Someone stop her!" Aozora yelled just before the massive mech ramming into the wall of the base, ripping a rotating hole in the concrete. The wall started rumbling as she pulled back her weapon, and it collapsed without a decent support system.

At this point, Nineball and Yin landed on the runway as well, nearby Mark and Qwerty. Nineball aimed his heavy rifle at Mark and proceeded to light up the distracted Lynx. Velvet Blues quick boost turned and began firing at the red NEXT. Nineball swiftly avoided the attacks and backed up.

"Ohhh, no. I must complete my mission fair and square. No one else is to hit me." Nineball smirked, gripping his blade trigger readily. "Which one of these is Silver?"

A loud quick boost sounded from behind Nineball, and the startled pilot turned around to see a heavy shell blast him in the face, sending him flipping through the air and landing heavily on the runway, sprawled out.

A black NEXT hovered in the water, its heavy grenade rifle barrel smoking. The NEXT held the same blade weapon Nineball carried; the Moonlight. The only difference was it was black and had a shuriken decal in the middle.

Nineball quickly jumped up, aiming his rifle at the newcomer. "Who are you, and why have you attacked me? My mission has been compromised now!"

The pilot grinned and laughed. "I am the one you're looking for. My name is Silver, and I don't need to explain myself to you." He launched his NEXT forward, preparing a blade slash. Nineball laughed maniacally, getting his blade ready to counter.

The bright blades clashed as they leapt into the air, a crackling sound and blinding flash exploding in between them. Both NEXTs leapt back, continuing their countering and striking at each other as the runway erupted with action.

Mark dodged as Yin launched at him, clipping the side of his Primal Armor with an energy blade.

"Come here so I can slice you up!" Sangue laughed as he boosted around Velvet Blues rapidly, easily avoiding the gunfire. Mark gritted his teeth and dropped his assault rifle, drawing out his storage energy blade.

"Time for a bit of close quarters combat." Mark turned and boosted in front of Yin.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Sangue smirked, boosting forward to slash. Velvet Blues launched forward, destabilizing Yin with a strong impact. Yin staggered back, due to its low-stabilization legs, and was quickly struck by an orange flash across his shoulder. Yin's right add-on booster's engine fell to the runway with a clatter. "Dammit… I'm gonna take off your arm for that!" Yin's side add boosters disengaged, flying off as he leapt at Velvet Blues, raising his sword.

Mark quickly tapped the quick boost to the side, and then did a 180-degree turn and fired a few shots from his machine gun. Yin quickly predicted this and continued boosting, avoiding the shots as the distance between the NEXTs increased rapidly.

"Jeez, this guy likes boosting around." Mark mumbled angrily, still trying to fire at Yin. Yin quickly turned around, zigzagging away from the bullets as he neared Mark.

Qwerty decided to jump in as Yin launched himself at Mark. He aimed his Sampaguita shotgun at Yin's trajectory and fired, knocking Yin aside. Qwerty then aimed his rail gun point blank at Yin, firing off a direct shot that blew a hole in the tip Yin's Lahire core. Yin quickly backed up, taking to the skies.

"Pfft, fuck this. I'm not dying here." Yin quickly turned around and activated its Overboost, quickly leaving the battlefield.

Qwerty tried to get a lock on with his rail gun again, but by the time the gun had reloaded and recharged, Yin was long gone.

Neo and Aozora both circles Maebure's mech as it fired off rounds from its heavy assault rifle, barely missing them. She gritted her teeth and launched high in the air, rotating her mech with a quick turning boost, the folded up Over Strike weapon sending Nirvana flying across the runway as Red was forced to face the massive mech's rifle.

Aozora quickly let go of the ignition as the heavy rifle fired off loud shots, so Red dropped just out of range and below Maebure. Red's energy wings folded over and unleashed all six blasts from beneath the shadow-laden beast. The behemoth was sent backwards, its core scorched by the massive amount of energy.

The mech's faceplate opened up and the teeth showed again, a screech emitting from the headpiece. The Overweapon began its activation sequence, the heavy weapon lighting on fire and spinning rapidly. Aozora landed heavily, her energy supplies needing recharging. The behemoth let out a roaring sound as it raised its meat grinder, lowering rapidly towards Red.

Nirvana quickly popped out from behind the behemoth and grabbed its back, quick boosting backwards and throwing the mech as far as he could from Aozora, which was only a few meters away due to the weight. The behemoth turned around swung at Neo's NEXT, who ducked, barely avoiding the whirring blades. Neo quickly swung his blade, digging barely into the legs of the mech. The behemoth swung again and Neo boosted backwards, once again avoiding the heavy swing. Neo then noticed the damage Aozora had done, and quickly switched to his Sapla grenade launcher, aiming for the scorched spot. He fired, the loud shell launching sound waking everyone who was miraculously still asleep in the base. The impact was so close; it knocked Nirvana back, but also knocked the massive mech to the ground with a heavy thud. The core of the mech had been blasted nearly open so Maebure could see through a small crack in her cockpit out into the outside world.

The Overweapon folded back up, the faceplate closing up as the mech's back began to charge Kojima energy. Neo and Aozora quickly moved aside as the behemoth activated its maximum speed Overboost, plowing by the other NEXTs on the runway and away from the chance of defeat.

All that was left now was Nineball and Silver, blading each other furiously, neither able to get a strike in. After a while, Nineball looked around.

"Huh… Cowards, these so-called "Mercenaries"… I think I'll take my leave, Silver. Wynne's revenge will have to be a bit late."

"What… Wynne's revenge? She sent you to kill me?" Silver gritted his teeth. "Whom are you working for?" Both NEXTs leapt backwards, staring each other down, and then Nineball shrugged.

"With all honesty, I don't know. I'm just like you; an old pilot who is fighting for what he believes is right. We're not so different." Nineball grinned and turned around, Overboosting away swiftly.

Silver slumped in his cockpit, closing his eyes. 'Not so different… huh?' He thought as the sun showed signs of rising over the dark horizon, the sky lit up with a mix of grey and crimson from the dust and pollutant particles in the sky. What a beautiful sight it was. It was about the only beautiful thing left in the world.

* * *

><p><em>So, after quite some time, and deleting and retyping of awkward scenes, I got this to actually come out decent, for a chapter with weird characters interacting… I hoped you all enjoyed it! Chapter 8 probably won't be out for some time, because I need a recharge to gather ideas, so at the latest, it'll be out in week. <em>

_So, basic repetitive comments; Read and review, spread the word, blah blah blah… Please keep viewing! The support is greatly appreciated!_

_Next chapter has yet to be named, and might be the first of the non-Armored Core For Answer OST themed chapters. Stay tuned folks!_


	8. Rain

**Chapter 8: Rain**

* * *

><p>The sun gleamed over the devastated runway as it reached the top of its cycle. The skies were not nearly clear, so the actual grey color of the runway appeared almost green from the intense amount of Kojima particles and pollution in the air. The suns once bright beams had since been dulled down for the eyes of those who were able to see the sky from beneath the troposphere. Only those in the Cradles were high enough to see blue skies, and even then, they did not have much chance to see it because they were told to keep inside at most times, in the event of a very possible attack ever since ORCA's inception.<p>

The faded sunlight barely illuminated the rec room from the window on the far side of the room on the top tier. The group members were in their usual spots, doing their own thing. The only difference was Silver was in the room, this time not spending his day in the hangar, working on his newest creation. This time he was sitting on the windowsill, staring out into the darkened ocean. His eyes appeared heavy as he remained in deep thought.

'Not that different, eh?' That line kept repeating through his head, infecting doubt in his every motive. He dared not to move, and doubted in his state he'd be effective in battle, what with being in a constant state of uncertainty. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the window.

Wynne gritted her teeth as the cyborg reported what happened. "You didn't kill him? What on earth prevented you from not killing him?" She growled, clenching her fist.

The dark, unmoving eyes stared into Wynne's blue eyes, a look of unflinching, almost false, sincerity in his eyes. He looked down eventually, and sighed.

"The mission was a failure because my allies retreated. I would have been ganged up on and destroyed. These humans… they do not understand a fair fight among warriors. I could tell Silver was a noble warrior, but his allies were not as noble as him. They would have all swarmed me. I will need more assistance, and better allies." Nineball demanded, looking back at Maebure and Sangue, a sudden look of disappointment flashing on his face. Maebure's lip rose into a snarl and Sangue flipped him off. Nineball simply turned back to face Wynne, who was still fuming with rage.

"It didn't matter, you're supposedly the AI that was the rank one in the arena, am I right? Yet, a simple Lynx is able to hold you back?" Wynne questioned, then looked at Maebure. "Did you not pull the right AI system out from the grave?"

Maebure scowled at Wynne. "I did what I was told; Get Nineball's AI chip, and make it able to pilot again. I did what Malzel told me to do." Maebure barked back.

Wynne sighed. "Well, apparently the human component is faulty."

"No, or rather, doubtful. We found a way to set a part of Nineball's system to also be in sync with the famous "Ninebreaker" who defeated the AI system Hustler One. In a sense, Nineball is now stronger than before."

"Then why was he unable to complete a simple mission of search and destroy?" Wynne raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the dark gold haired being. Nineball realized he became the center of attention again and looked up. He had heard what Wynne said, and was trying to process all of this.

'I… am made better. However, my functions appear weak, flawed, and pathetic… Why?' Nineball wondered, not moving his gave from Wynne. 'I… was made better, but it's apparent I'm not. Why… Why am I not?' His mind kept spinning with thoughts and worries. Wynne, Sangue and Maebure all stared at Nineball as he commenced a thousand mile stare into the wall where Wynne had been. She had long since moved to be near Maebure, Nineball's constant stare beginning to creep her out.

Sangue walked up to Nineball and poked his shoulder. Nineball quickly jolted out of his stasis and gazed at Sangue. "Never do that again."

Sangue raised an eyebrow and backed off slightly. "Okay…? Then don't stare like a weirdo into nowhere." He retorted, walking to where Wynne was. Wynne stood a few inches taller than Sangue, but not as tall as Maebure, who was about two inches taller than Wynne. They looked like an inclined plane standing next to each other.

Nineball ignored them and walked in a straight line to the side room's sliding door.

After Nineball was out of earshot of the others, Wynne sighed.

"If I can't take down Silver alone, something or someone's gonna need to help me." She groaned, looking at her shoulder. She put her hand on her collarbone and sighed again, running a finger along the burn mark under her white and gold shirt. 'You gave me this, Silver. Your memory of betrayal is literally burned into my skin. Soon, I will return the favor and either force you to live with a constant memory of defeat, or death.'

* * *

><p>Looking up a the ceiling, Mark contemplated what went wrong when the enemies attacked them, and eventually came to a conclusion that they were able to easily find them. He sat up, and faced Silver. "Hey… Why are we staying in one place?"<p>

Silver snapped out of his day dreaming, not hearing what Mark had said, so he gave him a confused look.

"I mean, if the enemy knows where we are, why are we staying here? They'll just run us ragged every night of we stay here. Shouldn't we move our headquarters elsewhere?" Mark asked, the idea gathering everyone's attention.

Silver thought about this for a second, and then nodded sagely. "That is actually a great idea. If the enemies don't know where we are, we'll have time to recuperate and train. Mark, come with me. We're telling this idea to the Commander."

"Really? The Commander of the League?" Mark exclaimed, a look of disbelief on his face.

"The one and only. I've never actually met him, come to think of it… I've never had a reason to meet him." He grinned, standing up and pacing to the door. "There's no time like the present!"

Mark and Silver strode into the main head quarters room, tall and proud, as if their pride was strengthened by the aura of power of being in the room.

"May I ask what brings you here?" A charismatic voice echoed from across the room, resonating throughout the long hallway.

"My friend here had a completely brilliant idea. How about we move the headquarters elsewhere, somewhere that the enemies don't know about?"

The room fell silent, a heavy feeling pulsing throughout the room and bearing down on the two pilots.

"That is brilliant. However, how will we move your NEXTs, Silver? Or will we keep them here?" The commander asked, still not moving from his seat or budging an inch.

"I only need a few of them. The rest can be used by any pilot who needs them, for those who are still on our side." Silver responded.

"Name the NEXTs, and we will accommodate you."

Silver thought for a second, his lips slanting as if making a terribly tough decision, which for him it was, because he could only choose a few, considering the transportation he would need. "Those who are piloting can fly alongside the VTOL aircraft. Okay… I will need at least three VTOL aircraft. I need Incandescent, SilverX, the parts I'm using currently to build a NEXT, Judicium, Destiny, Shukei, and I'll give you a list once I give them another check-over." He said in a slow voice, making sure he got exactly what he wanted, like a child pointing out which toys he wanted to bring to a friends house.

Mark looked over at Silver, a question on his mind. "And won't the enemies know we're making such a large transit, or if they attack this base again, won't they just destroy it?"

"Yes, they probably will. Which is why our commander here will be-."

"I will not leave my post." The commander interrupted.

Silver slowly turned to the commander. "But you can't die, we need you alive to give us commands!"

The commander sighed. "I'm getting too old to be a commander. If I die, it's always going to be too late. I was bound to my fate the second I joined the League, just like you Silver. The second you took the mission to attack Line Ark your fate was bound."

Silver looked at his commander, not believing a word from him. "I feel the League has done quite a lot of good, sir. Without the League, the Cradles would be non-existent and millions upon millions would be dead."

"But without the League, there'd be no pollution. Not even NEXTs. You wouldn't be risking your life, and so many would still be alive or able to live easier lives. The League is not a good thing to society, Silver. You can continue to fight with us, having heard what I've said, but I wouldn't blame you if you left us to die at the hands of those radicals. We'll fend for ourselves."

Silver sighed, even more doubt flowing over him. He thought for a minute, staring off into the distance then closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Mark, tell the others that we're going to be leaving soon. Get the medics to transport the three wounded with one of the VTOL aircraft. I only need two, so make sure the wounded are in the less occupied one, so they'll get to safety first. After that, get all of the functioning pilots in our squad in their NEXTs. If we get attacked… Well, let's not hope for that. Round everyone up, tell them to get ready for a defending mission. We're moving our base in an hour."

* * *

><p>The two VTOL aircraft were soon surrounded by a swarm of Normals and the seven NEXTs, all ready to escort the aircraft to safety. Obviously, for the sake of not drawing attention, the Normals would stay behind as a line of defense for the base, but the NEXTs would carry on and follow the aircraft.<p>

"Everyone ready?" Silver called out to the VTOL pilots.

"Roger, roger." The pilots both called back, starting the turbines on the aircraft.

The NEXTs all began to fly with the VTOL aircraft, moving over the water slowly as to not drain energy from the NEXTs too quickly, but also because the NEXTs inside were a great weight for the aircrafts.

"All seems clear down here, sir." A Normal pilot radioed in to the NEXTs as they started to leave the sights of the base. "Wait… there's a signature near the edge of the base. It's closing in fast… It… Oh god-" The transmission cut out as a huge explosion erupted on the horizon.

Once again, a static laced voice blared on the intercom as explosion after explosion sounded at the base. "Targets verified! Commencing fatalities!" The familiar voice cackled as the Normals attempted to shoot at the blazing fast NEXT.

"Silver, we need assistance! This guys' tearing the entire armada down like we're standing still!" The commodore exclaimed, very fearful of his life.

"Guys, push on ahead. Keep the convoy safe. I think I know who this is attacking us." Silver quickly turned around, engaging his Overboost and soaring back to the base. Sure enough, he was right.

He could see the red NEXT zigzagging left to right, slashing the Normals in half as they frantically tried to shoot at him. Silver knew with his current NEXT, he might not be able to beat his opponent, seeing as he had a newly equipped grenade launcher on his back, missiles, and a new heavy rifle that caused a large impact when it hit the Normals' cores.

Nineball stopped as he impaled a Normal's core, effectively incinerating the pilot inside. He turned his head to look up at Silver. "Main target verified. Engaging tactic Alpha." The NEXT suddenly vanished in a blur of red and grey, appearing in front of Silver, his blade ready to slash. Silver quickly tried to dodge, but was too slow to avoid the bright white blade digging into the core of his NEXT. Luckily, since Silver had boosted backwards, the blade didn't damage the NEXT as much as it should have at a closer range. Silver frantically tried to move his NEXT as it started to fall downward, seeing the heavy grenade cannon folding over Nineball's shoulder.

"Crap, freakin' move!" Silver growled, frantically pressing the quick boost button. After a half a second, the boosters engaged, sending him sideways just as Nineball fired his cannon.

"Stay still. Your race is inferior, and must be removed!" Nineball turned to fire at Silver again, keeping him in his sights as his cannon reloaded. When the low thud sound echoed through the NEXT, Nineball fired again, this time striking Silver dead on with the grenade.

"God dammit!" Silver yelled, his NEXT being destabilized again. 'I'll never get enough distance on him to avoid that fire if he keeps hitting me!' He tried to think of what to do, but everything he thought of lead to him being defeated, and possibly killed. If he boosted backwards, the grenade would just follow him, and at that speed and range, he wouldn't have enough time to side boost out of the way. If he boosted to the side, the smart pilot of Nineball would predict that move and hold back on firing, waiting until the boost stopped to press the trigger. If he tried to fire, he'd be distracted just long enough to take another hit, preventing him from moving yet again.

"You are bound to die, Silver. Give it up. My mission will be completed."

"Wait!" Silver called out, stopping his NEXT in the air and dropping his weapon's barrel down. Nineball held his fire, awaiting Silver's inquiry. "You said I wasn't different than you… but if that's true, doesn't than mean you're imperfect, because if I'm like you, you're like me, correct?"

Nineball didn't respond. He was trying to process the information he had been given. 'Not… perfect…? But I was made better… I… better… Not…' Nineball's NEXT fell to the ground with a thud as Nineball tried to process the paradox he had been given.

"Huh. I didn't think giving a machine a paradox worked." Silver scoffed, aiming his grenade at Nineball. He almost fired, and then stopped. "No, that's not honorable." He landed his NEXT near Nineball and tapped his core with the barrel of his launcher. "Leave now, or I'll fire. At this range, you'll be killed, and so will I most likely."

Nineball looked up in his cockpit at Silver, his hands clasped around his temples. "I… made… better… not…" He stopped, a blank expression on his face. His black eyes then started to glow red like a fire had sparked in his mechanical soul. "If I am not perfect, then you are not perfect. You must die, imperfect being. If you are dead, you are not relevant, therefore we are not alike, and I am perfect." Nineball's voice was calm now, frighteningly so, as if that of a serial killer who was ready to kill his prey.

Silver's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He pulled backwards just too late after Nineball was talking. The Moonlight blade dug deep into Silver's NEXT, sending tremors throughout the NEXT and almost sending it offline. Silver opened his eyes to see the white-hot blade raised again, ready to slice Silver down the middle. He quickly boosted to the side and slashed at Nineball, who was already blinded by a natural desire for killing Silver and was assuming Silver would not have reacted fast enough. Silver's own Moonlight dug into Nineball's NEXT's upper core, slicing off the head part of the NEXT.

"NO! I WAS BUILT BETTER! I WAS CREATED BETTER! YOU CANNOT WIN!" Nineball roared before his NEXT shut down and knelt on one knee. Silver sighed and knocked the damaged NEXT over onto its side.

"They'll be back for you. Don't worry. They need someone… no, something… like you." Silver sighed, looking over at the orange and black emblem on its left shoulder. "Wait… I've seen that before… You're... no way, Nineball? How did you return, after hundreds of years of being offline? Who was crazy enough to bring you back?" Silver left those questions hanging in the air for the overly confused cyborg, which was raging audibly in his cockpit, ranting on about perfection and how a perfect being should not be able to be defeated.

Silver sighed again and over boosted to join up with the others.

* * *

><p>Malzel groaned as Wynne walked into his room, an annoyed look on her face. He could tell he wasn't going to like what she had to say.<p>

"Nineball went off on a mission on his own. His NEXT was greatly damaged and needs repairs, which we are able to do, but will cost us quite a bit, since the parts are Interior Union, and I will have to pull some strings to get them from my old faction." Wynne started. "Also, I think Nineball is too unstable to fight. When I found him, he was shaking in his cockpit, mumbling about needing to be perfect and eradicating all who were stronger than him."

Malzel groaned again, his assumption about Wynne's news correct entirely. "Get rid of him. He's a nuisance, and he made us become one man short without good reason."

"I know. I'll talk to Maebure about this. She's the one who played God and gave him human life. She should kill him, or at least shut him off for good, however that works for cyborgs."

"Whatever needs to be done, do it. I don't need to know the details, and I don't want any more casualties on our side." Malzel responded, running his fingers through his hair slowly.

* * *

><p>Nineball sat at the foot of his NEXT, rocking back and forth with his eyes wide open, staring at nothing.<p>

"Perfect… being… must… kill… become… perfect…" He rambled on. "I was perfect before that human came… Then I became part of that human… Humans are flawed… Then that makes me flawed…" He stopped rocking and looked at his NEXT. "I must remove the human part of me." He whispered, climbing up to his NEXT's torn open core. He reached into the main processing unit and pulled out the cords connecting to the head, which had been ripped off when the head went flying. He grinned. "I will become perfect again."

* * *

><p>Maebure groaned as she strode out to the underground runway, heading towards Nineball's knelt NEXT. "Why do I have to do this? Sure, I brought him back, but I don't need to make amends for bringing a member to the faction." She grumbled, puffing her cheeks out slightly in frustration.<p>

She stopped as she saw Nineball's body on the ground, face first into the concrete and blood pooling around him.

"Looks like he offed himself for me. Simple job. I just need to tell Wynne he went bat shit crazy and jumped. What a bullshit way for a fighter to die, a psycho or not."

Maebure stopped as she heard movement behind her. She turned around and glanced at Nineball's body. It hadn't moved. She turned back around and continued walking. Again she heard a noise and a distinct scraping of metal on concrete. Maebure whirled around as a large shadow covered her. She looked up to see a headless red NEXT looming over her.

"You gave me life. You made me imperfect." The NEXT echoed in the cavern, slowly reaching its hand over to Maebure's body. "Now that I am without life, you do not deserve yours." The hand quickly reached out and clasped around Maebure, picking her up high off the ground. "Too bad I find it wrong to kill the one I consider a mother to me, or else I would have stomped your existence into nothing." It set her down. "I need repairs to be fully perfect. Tell me where the Interior Union's base is."

Maebure was still slightly in shock from a talking NEXT, but she mumbled the words "In the center of what remains of Okinawa" very shakily.

"Thank you, Mother." With that, the NEXT turned around and took off, soaring high into the skies and into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's lost it. Let's hope, for Interior Union's sake, they don't put up a fight, or they'll be in for a world of hurt. <em>

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since last chapter was a little off, because I didn't have the relevant timing to explain into Nineball's character more than a simple "scratching the surface". This chapter was pretty heavy on Nineball's importance, and his personality now that he wasn't a full AI. _

_I hope some of you get the reference to the new title series by next chapter, if not, it's not a big deal. _

_Keep viewing and reviewing! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get enough views and reviews! Stay tuned for chapter 9, "Overture"!_


	9. Overture

**Chapter 9: Overture**

* * *

><p>Maebure still stood petrified on the runway as Nineball vanished from sight. Her icy blue eyes went from wide with fear to calm again as soon as Nineball's engines were out of hearing range. She shook off her shock and walked over to Nineball's former body, kneeling down in the pool of blood. She placed her hand on the body's shoulder, closing her eyes slowly. She felt no warmth from what he had left. Most of the blood was pooling out from his head and neck, where the metal fragments had been forced inward when it fell to the ground.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked upward. "This is what it feels like to be a mother? This feeling…" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the blood splashed on her combat suit's kneepad, her expression blank as she stood up and turned around. "I hate being human." She groaned, walking towards the stronghold once again, ready to tell Wynne what had happened.

* * *

><p>The convoys started to near an area with highly scorched ground and obviously destroyed building remains scattered far and wide across the land. As they followed Silver deeper into the expanse of land, the hills got higher and higher, partially blocking out the sun, which made the entire land appear blood red and barren.<p>

"Silver… this place is getting creepy. Where exactly are we going?" Dimian spoke up after a long silence.

"We are going to the only company to ever be defeated by one NEXT's former main headquarters." Silver responded with a dark, serious tone. "It's the last place they'd look for us."

Mark looked over at Silver, a look of extreme wonder on his face. "This can't be… Are you talking about…?"

"Yes. Anatolia." He quickly interrupted, landing on the barren red ground. "This place was destroyed the former White Glint pilot, Joshua O'Brien before Anatolia's mercenary destroyed him. This site is famous for the battle between the 00-ARETHA and Anatolia's mercenary, as well as the use of Aretha to destroy the entire city. You notice very many highly charged buildings. Be sure to keep a Kojima particle meter with you at all times. When the prototype NEXT was destroyed, the Kojima reactor exploded, spreading Kojima radiation over this land. It's hard to tell if it has faded or not, but one can never be too sure."

The group looked out upon the destroyed buildings that rose at the horizon as they drew near.

"I actually have a bad feeling about going here, Silver." Gerald spoke up, his NEXT flying next to Silver's, boosting at his maximum speed to keep up. "Wouldn't you think rogues would inhabit this area, trying to discover the Overweapon technology we heard about, and you saw, during the destruction of the anti-satellite batteries? If someone were to be hiding at this base, we're fucked over Silver. We're not nearly ready for an assault. You're damaged from that red NEXT's attack, and we're just exhausted from a few hours of flight."

"There's only one thing I've heard about this area, Gerald, and it's obviously bogus." Silver responded quickly.

"Oh? What would that be?" Gerald inquired, looking out at the nearing buildings.

"The Ghost of Berlioz."

Gerald came to a screeching halt. "Berlioz? The former Rank 1 before Collared? White Glint's pilot killed him long ago. There's no way he'd be around."

"Yes, that's very true. Doesn't mean he wasn't teaching someone. Anyone could recreate Supplice any day. I've even tried. It's not hard. The hardest part would be making people believe it's Berlioz's ghost by piloting like him."

Gerald fell silent as they neared the buildings' outskirts. He looked over at his radar, looking for signatures. 'If there is a rogue here, he's probably smart enough not to be moving.' Gerald started his Overboost and rushed into the remnants of Anatolia, his rifle raised. Once he entered in between the first set of buildings, he disengaged his Overboost, looking around, paranoid of his own shadow.

Silver stopped boosting and simply walked up to Noblesse Oblige, tapping him on the head. "Gerald, relax. Nothing's here. Those were just rumors, obviously."

Gerald sighed, leaning back in his cockpit and closing his eyes. "Yeah. You're right. Just rumors."

The convoys landed safely in the open center of the city, opening up so the NEXTs could be moved out slowly and loaded into the only slightly battered hangar once belonging to Anatolia's forces. Obviously a dead company wasn't using them, so the League members who flew over took refuge in the large, yet bullet rattled hangar.

Mark climbed out of Velvet Blues last, doing a final check around the area. "No enemies or ghosts here, Silver." He reported, walking over to the stronghold area.

Gerald was slightly relieved as Silver clasped a hand on his shoulder. "See? Nothing. Now go to bed. It's been a long day for everyone." Silver smiled, walking towards the stronghold as well.

* * *

><p>Darkness loomed over the deep valley trench as the once blood red ground gleamed a dark blue in the moon's light. The air remained still as the moon set over the high mountains. The once beautiful land expanding across Anatolia's base was now ravaged by bullets and explosions, and now was a depressing reminder of how powerful one NEXT could be. This had once been the greatest sight to see, displaying how strong one company alone could be. Most of the buildings were completely destroyed, only the foundations remaining. Shells of ammunition were scattered far and wide over the small city.<p>

Far in the distance, a dim light was visible, and approaching Anatolia. There was no other light coming from the object, but it was larger than most of the remaining buildings and closing in fast.

Unfortunately for the Collared pilots in Anatolia, there was no power in the building, so none of the once high-tech radars worked. So when the towering darkness glided into the perimeter silently, none of the pilots were aware of its presence. The light faded as the mass slowed down near the main building, the faint sound the lights were making almost reduced to nothing.

Gerald sat in his bed, unable to sleep. His eyes were heavy and his body was slow, but he could not find the will to sleep. Although Mark had done a full sweep of the area, hearing about the possibility of a skilled imposter of the one who had almost defeated Leonhardt in battle long ago with the destroyer of Anatolia. Nothing seemed my frightening to him than a pilot who was stronger than the one who trained him.

Gerald saw a darkness flash by his window in his peripheral vision, making him jolt to attention. He tried looking again at his window, expecting to see the mass pass by again. All he saw was the mountains in the distance, nothing else. He sighed and sat back down. "I must be losing my mind. I wish Silver would have never said anything about Berlioz's ghost." He scowled and flopped back on his bed, his blue eyes scanning the ceiling.

Once again, the mass passed his window, but in the distance. Gerald knew he wasn't losing it this time. He ran to the window to see a mass in the distance. He squinted his eyes to try and see what the mass was exactly.

The mass soon illuminated with an orange glow near the top of the darkness, going around a smaller mass. The mass lowered itself a bit, and raised two long pieces at the building. Gerald knew what was next.

Just as he dove behind his wall, a barrage of bullets stuck the building heavily, rattling the whole build as the bullets blasted through and through. The entire building was awake with movement as the bullets continued pummeling the side of the already weakened building.

Once the bullets stopped, the enemy reloading his magazines, Gerald ran quickly to the hangar, where he found everyone already gearing up for combat. He climbed up to Noblesse Oblige's core and hopped into the cold water filled chamber.

Soon after, all the able NEXTs were on the battlefield, searching for the illusive force they had been hit by. Nothing could be seen besides the main building at its bullet holes.

Suddenly, the ravaged runway lit up in a giant burst of flames. A grenade had been fired from long distance and struck in between all the NEXTs, doing heavy damage to them all. Once they were stabilized once again, they all pointed their weapons at where the grenade came from. Nothing was there on the horizon.

"Everyone split up. It can't take us out if we're separated." Silver ordered, boosting off. The others nodded and all split outward in different directions, searching for the enemy.

Qwerty looked around as he neared a highly irradiated area. "This must be where that Aretha thing got destroyed…" He looked around, keeping his weapons raised in case he encountered the enemy. He whirled around as he heard the sound of a quick boost. He saw nothing but smoke. Swiftly, he turned and fired blindly, hitting nothing. "Show yourself! Fight me like a man!" Qwerty yelled.

"It's your funeral."

Headhunter convulsed violently as his core contacted with the barrel of a rifle. The gun wasn't simply pressed against the core. It was being forced inward. Qwerty started trying to turn around, but the rifle had already gone far enough in that the main processing system had been compromised, preventing movement and even boosting. Qwerty started panicking now as the back of his cockpit began to rip open, the large barrel slowly inching inward and closer. He ducked down as the rifle got closer, but then noticed that the rifle got wider as it entered more. His eyes widened in fear as his heart began to beat rapidly, almost out of his chest.

A few seconds later, when the rifle had gone deeper in and half of it was out the other end, the pilot pulled his rifle back. His NEXT's orange eyes illuminated the rifle as he pulled it close to the headpiece. Underneath the barrel was stained red and dripping small droplets onto the ground far below.

Gerald was beginning to feel paranoid as he looked around the outskirts of Anatolia. He became a bit more fearful when Qwerty's radio signature stopped emitting a signal.

"Silver, I think Qwerty is down." Gerald spoke quietly to Silver, looking around still.

Silver didn't respond. Everything was silent. Not even the sound of a NEXT's engine could be heard. The ominous silence gave Gerald chills. The fact Silver hadn't responded made him more worried. However, Silver's signature was still active.

The darkness didn't help anything either. Visibility was almost at zero due to the high mountains blocking the moonlight, their only source of light after the sunset. Even Gerald's white NEXT appeared black at a short distance because of the lack of light. This made locating the enemy even harder if he wasn't moving, or moving slowly. The slower a signature moved on the radar, the harder it was for any tracking system to pick up, even Bernard and Felix Foundation's radars.

"Someone… respond!" Gerald eventually yelled over the intercom. He was greeted once again by silence. 'This is bad. Can't see, can't detect anything, can't return to base. We're gonna die out here, aren't we?' The White Knight of Rosenthal sighed as he lowered his gun. Gerald's peace only lasted so long as his NEXT lurched backwards, hit directly from a grenade launcher, lighting the area around him with fire. Gerald tried to stabilize his NEXT and search for his attacker. When the light shone upon his foe, he stopped moving and stared.

Before him stood a dark red Aaliyah core NEXT. The NEXT had a heavy grenade cannon, different assault rifles, and flares on its side. The eyes now glowed orange and his emblem was clearly visible on its left shoulder. The emblem had a black background with the red outline of a guillotine, blood dripping down it.

"This… is Supplice!" Gerald exclaimed, aiming his rifle at it, only to be struck by another grenade blast. Noblesse Oblige couldn't take much more, his AP down to about 10 percent. He quickly weaved back and forth, moving backwards to Anatolia gradually. The enemy didn't move its legs, but kept its lock on Gerald. When Gerald's constant boosting drained his energy, he fell to the ground with a thud, then was blasted again, sending his NEXT flying and skidding into Anatolia. "N…no… I can't lose like this…" Gerald coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth due to the impact on the ground.

Supplice stomped over to Noblesse Oblige, pointing its rifle at the NEXTs core. "Gerald Geraldin. Leonhardt's apprentice. How weak could you be?" Supplice began firing point blank at the heavy core, slowly denting the core inward.

"Get away from him!" Silver yelled as he Overboosted towards Supplice, blade drawn. Supplice spun around Silver, aiming his grenade cannon at him as he passed. Silver quickly disengaged the Overboost and turned around, aiming his grenade cannon at Supplice. They both stood in a stare down, both barrels pointed at the other's core.

"So you're the pilot of the League? I thought you piloted a white NEXT, not a black one." The Supplice pilot questioned, keeping his cannon and rifle aimed at Silver.

"And I'm assuming you're Berlioz's imposter?" Silver retorted, readying his sword. That commented merited a hardly laugh from the other pilot. Silver simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I guess you could say that… or rather, I'm his apprentice, just like Gerald here was Leonhardt's apprentice. They call me the Ghost of Berlioz because I fight like him, and have his exact same NEXT because he taught me in a copy of his own NEXT. Once Rayleonard was destroyed, I couldn't show my face, or I'd be killed for treasonous acts. Especially since ORCA rose to the attention of the League." The pilot explained, keeping his headpiece's eyes focused dead center, only on Silver.

"Then why are you still here? Rayleonard is dead, and so are Berlioz and his cause. You have no reason to be hanging around Anatolia. Leave now, and we won't tear you to shreds." Silver narrowed his eyes.

The pilot laughed again, this time lowering his weapons. "You have me all wrong." The pilot began. "I simply fight like a wolf; to protect my territory. I used to work for Anatolia while on the side being trained by Berlioz. I never expected to see other Lynxes here when I saw movement in the building."

"Then why continue attacking us?"

"Because you all showed hostility. I was simply reacting on self-defense."

"That doesn't explain what happened to Qwerty! Where is he?" Silver growled, still curious about how the pilot was able to take down Qwerty without making a commotion. Silver looked confused as Supplice raised its Marve rifle, and tapped the other on the red stain.

"His remnants are right here." The pilot snickered. "He was weak. He would have only brought you down."

"You… You killed him?" Silver snarled, launching at Supplice, blade drawn. Supplice fired off his grenade cannon, knocking Silver backwards.

"Yes, but I actually helped you all. His NEXT was inferior with his skill level." The NEXT began to drift away, disengaging from the combat. "Now, I think I'll go terrorize an unsuspecting company. Have fun living in a ghost town!" The pilot maniacally laughed as he Overboosted off, vanishing into the distance quickly.

Silver gritted his teeth and turned to Gerald. "Looks like we'll have some clean up to do, and a funeral service." He sighed heavily, starting to drag Noblesse Oblige into the hangar. "All forces return to base. We have a lot to do."

* * *

><p>The Interior Union factory was bustling with activity, even in the night. The night shift workers were toiling relentlessly, working on developing new NEXT weaponry and energy efficiency. The building had a heavy rail cannon defense system with energy-based missiles, capable of tearing down most pilots with ease.<p>

In the control room, the man on duty was flipping idly through the long-range camera placements, doing his job, but very slowly and not terribly paying attention. He flipped to camera 15 and saw a quick red flash pass by it. He jumped out of his stupor and turned on manual control, looking around for the flash. All he could see was a red NEXT closing in on the base. The man quickly flipped a dozen switches and turned on the intercom.

"All hands, enemy NEXT approaching! Prepare for battle!" He called out, and all the workers ran to the hangar to get in the Normals, ready for battle with their high-energy rifles, and heavy shields.

The platoon lined up in a "V" formation and scanned the area. Sure enough, there was a NEXT signature approaching fast.

"Everyone, aim at the NEXT! Fire when within range!" The squad leader barked out.

As the NEXT closed in, its heavy grenade cannon flipped over its shoulder. "FIRE!"

A wave of energy beams went flying repeatedly at the NEXT, lighting up the clouds so they were bright blue.

The NEXT quick boosted back and dropped altitude, firing off a shot from its grenade cannon directly behind the head of the platoon. A majority of the Normals were engulfed in flames, including the squad leader. Only four Normals were left on the edge of the "V", scared for their lives now.

The NEXT landed in front of one, folding its cannon back and circling its prey. When the cannon was done, it slashed its white blade horizontally, slicing the Normal and human in half, and then causing the mech to explode.

The pilot next to him soon suffered the same fate, and was eviscerated by the energy blade. The opposite pilots panicked and began firing repeatedly at their opponent, the blasts missing as the NEXT boosted into the sky and behind them, slashing them both with one fell swoop.

The NEXT then trudged over to the hangar bay, where a few of the workers remained, not skilled enough to pilot. The red NEXT knelt down, pointing to its missing head.

"I need a Telus head piece now, humans. Comply with my demands, or I will take it by force. If you give me what I want, I may spare you all." It spoke, pointing to the spinning rack at the back of the hangar. One man nodded furiously, running to the mechanical arms and reaching for the desired head.

Nineball walked away from the flaming building, his grenade cannon's barrel smoking. He was satisfied now that he had a full functioning NEXT, but the humans at the Interior Union facility were just too weapon. In his eyes, all humans were too weak to survive, and must be eliminated.

"That is my prerogative. That is my purpose. All inferior beings must be eliminated."

* * *

><p><em>So, seems like we've got a look back into Armored Core 4 here, but don't worry. The Ghost of Berlioz won't be a major character, so no confusing interweaving plots. <em>

_Wow, 9 chapters… I never thought it'd even get this far, or this popular. What will Nineball do now? He has pitted himself against pretty much the whole world, even his former allies. _

_What will the Collared Lynxes do with a dead squad member? Will this truly hinder them or was the Ghost of Berlioz correct in saying he was a hindrance to them? _

_You'll all find out soon enough in Chapter 10, "Fall"!_

_Keep viewing, keep reviewing! All suggestions are put into my head when writing the next chapter!_


	10. Fall

**Chapter 10: Fall**

* * *

><p>The sun peeked over the horizon slowly, illuminating the dark cavern leading to the massive underground stronghold. The night seemed longer than any other before, as if nature even knew that what time the pilots had left was crucial, even the time of the ORCA pilots.<p>

Wynne thought this as she tossed and turned in her bed, her blue eyes covered by her currently messy golden hair. She looked through the wall of hair and at her alarm clock. She wasn't sure whether it was truly nine in the morning or night, because of how slow everything was moving for her. Everything seemed surreal to her now, ever since her defeat at Carpals. Especially anything dealing with Silver. She would have hoped Nineball would have eliminated Silver on her original orders so he wouldn't be on her mind anymore, but since Nineball left ORCA, she knew that plan would probably never go through. She wondered why it was that she couldn't remove Silver from her mind.

She shook her head, sitting up lazily, not wanting to remember that area of her past. Her hands slowly rose to her face as she leaned forward, huddled in a pitiful ball of shame and sadness. Her mind was swimming with thoughts she wanted gone, and the only way she thought to get rid of them was to rid the world of the person causing them; Silver.

"…But why can't I bring myself to actually want that?" She sighed into her palms, gripping her hair in frustration. "Why the fuck can't I just remove him from my thoughts and get over this hill?" She groaned quietly and flopped back on her bed, looking up at the dark ceiling. Her eyes scanned the large expanse of tile for something interesting, but found nothing. It was just a large amount of black speckled tile. It seemed nothing could divert her attention from the dangerous obsession that nearly got her killed at Carpals.

She groaned again, turning on her side so her hair fell back in her face. Her eyes looked heavy as she gripped her pillow, digging her nails into it in frustration, anger, and confusion.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined down through the cracked roof, waking Silver up from a well-needed slumber. He grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. The sunlight started to blind him and he moved over in his bed. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his body out completely, standing up and walking over to the broken window.<p>

"How has it all come to this…?" Silver sighed, looking out at the demolished city, the streets littered with shards of Normals and MTs, along with an occasional decayed human corpse. "How is Collared going to bounce back and stop this madness if all we're doing is fighting?"

Silver went to go sit back down on his bed, and stopped halfway there. He remembered that there was one more bit of information he had never had the squad go after. The wonder about this mission made him nervous. What if that little bit of information was crucial to victory? What if something so small and unobvious was actually the obvious choice to go after?

He gripped his fist and nodded, jolting back up. "That settles it. I'm following that lead." With that, he took off to the hangar, not planning to tell any of his squad members that he was taking off.

* * *

><p>Wynne walked over to her NEXT, Reiterpallasch, and leaned her back against its foot, letting out a heavy sigh of exasperation.<p>

"Why oh why must I be troubled by such trivial drama?" She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Oh well. I might as well go fly around and clear my head. I think that having an eye above ground would be smart anyways…" She trailed off, climbing slowly up into her NEXT's cockpit. She dove into the hydro-chamber and put on the breathing apparatus, taking in three deep breaths before turning on her engine. Her eyes scanned the HUD, which was slowly growing brighter and brighter. Her deep blue eyes seemed sad as she took off from the underground base, and Overboosted off into the distance.

* * *

><p>The roar of an Overboost engine disrupted the silence of the desert. A black NEXT flew through the skies, picking up dust as it moved closer to the ground. Silver scanned the area as he boosted quickly by the mounds of sand. He was glad the NEXT's primal armor prevented sand getting in the engines and joints, because cleaning them would be painfully annoying. He leaned back in his seat, the water swishing by his face. He kept glancing over at his radar just in case he passed a moving object, like an enemy NEXT or Normal guarding something.<p>

The information he had received long before leaving the League's base was leading him straight into the middle of nowhere. He wondered if this could have been a false lead. The area looked barren, deserted, and pretty much useless. Of course, it'd be a perfect place to hide a base.

* * *

><p>Reiterpallasch stood attentive by a wrecked Normal's core, hiding from view as Wynne relaxed in her cockpit, eyes closed as her hair flowed in the cold water. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at her radar to see a small red blip zooming far away. She quickly jumped and turned on her NEXT's optics. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a black mass on the horizon Overboosting extremely fast.<p>

She looked quickly at the emblem and gripped the handles of her NEXT. It was the picture of a black sword with one white wing, and one black wing, which was Silver's emblem. Her heart started beating fast. She didn't know whether her heart was beating faster because her rival was near, or because she couldn't get him out of her mind, and seeing him made her worry more about her thoughts.

Either way, she had to make a move now. He was getting closer to the base.

Reiterpallasch quickly dodged out of cover, engaging its Overboost to chase after Silver.

The black NEXT disengaged its Overboost and turned around to face Wynne, who lurched backwards in her seat, not expecting him to be ready. The NEXT pointed its grenade rifle at Reiterpallasch, standing firm as Reiterpallasch stopped in its tracks, pointing its rail gun at Silver's NEXT.

Both NEXTs stared at each other, weapons at the ready. Wynne stayed firm, keeping her finger on the trigger, as did Silver. Then, Wynne removed her finger from the trigger, and turned on her intercom.

"Silver, is that you?" Wynne called out, taking in a deep breath.

Silver quickly turned on her intercom. "Yes… Why are you even bothering talking to me when we're like this?" He wondered, lowering his weapon as Wynne's rifle lowered.

Wynne sighed heavily before responding, "I need to talk to you outside of our NEXTs. No funny business." She kept her intercom on as she turned off her NEXT. "I'll come out first, so you know I'm not tricking you." She climbed out of Reiterpallasch's core and carefully climbed down to the ground, the sand sticking to the bottom of her feet.

Silver looked at Wynne for a second. He could easily crush her right now. He could fire his cannon and kill her if he wanted to, but something told him not to. He sighed and nodded, climbing out of his cockpit as well and heading to the ground.

The wind was kicking up sand heavily, which was sticking to Silver's back and Wynne's chest and stomach, since they were both still wet from being in the hydro-chambers. Silver stared at Wynne, waiting for what she was planning to do. Wynne stared back, breathing slowly.

"Silver… Ever since Cranium and Carpals, I've been worried. Worried that I'm fighting for the wrong cause." Wynne looked down. "I've also been worrying that I turned against the best ally I've ever had. I should have sided with you when you turned with ORCA. I nearly died that day at Carpals all because I didn't side with you… you're a one-man army… You're also someone I used to treasure as a great friend." She looked up into his eyes.

Silver said nothing, but looked away. "I felt the same way, Wynne. I felt like you were the best I could have, but I felt as if I was fighting for the wrong cause too. When Thermidor… Or rather, Otsdarva told me what the ideals of ORCA were, I couldn't help but understand, but when he betrayed me at Carpals, I began to think he was just as corrupt as he made the League sound, so I switched back to League, after pulling some strings, of course. No intelligent commander would let a traitor back into their ranks." He explained slowly, and then looked back at Wynne, gazing into her eyes.

Wynne nodded quickly, taking a step closer to him. "I don't want to be on ORCA's side. I agree that we need to expand into space by eliminating the satellite batteries, but killing millions isn't the way. I've also seen how they treat their comrades. One of them brutally murdered the other." She sighed and looked up at Silver again. "…And one more thing." She run up to him and hugged him tight, burrowing her head in his neck. "You can never leave me be. You've been on my mind since Carpals." She closed her eyes as Silver pulled her close.

"Okay, Wynne. I won't leave you again." He cooed, closing his eyes too. After a long silence, and a good pound of sand had gathered on Silver's back and in his hair, he backed away from her a step. She gave him a warm smile and looked back at her NEXT.

"So… I guess this means I'm on your side now?" She grinned wide as Silver nodded.

"I guess this means you could be the most helpful person in our endeavor too, eh? You know where the enemy's base is. You can help us take them out easily, after we've returned to our base." Silver smiled as he started walking to his NEXT. Wynne nodded.

"Whenever you all are ready, we'll go back here and take them out." Wynne responded, already halfway up her NEXT's legs.

Silver stopped. "Wait… this lead wasn't a dud?" He turned to her as he started climbing.

She shrugged. "Depends on where exactly you were going. This desert is huge. You could have been off by a mile if you veered off at one point. You're about ten miles away, though. So… your margin of error was great."

Silver nodded and jumped into his cockpit. "We'll go back soon, and destroy them." Wynne nodded as Silver lead the way back to the Anatolia base. 'If she's tricking me to find out the base location, I'll take her out if she asks any suspicious questions.' He thought before engaging his Overboost, Wynne following right after him.

* * *

><p>The water seemed calm, although dark in front of the League's headquarters. The commander looked out across the waters and leaned back in his chair. He felt open and defenseless without Silver and the others around, but he didn't see a real reason that any of their enemies would attack them. The main goal of the enemies appeared to be taking Silver down, so why would they attack the League now?<p>

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the entire base erupted with the sound of alarms.

"What the hell? What could that be about?" He asked no one in particular, but got his answer on the intercom.

"Sir! Two enemy signatures approaching the base, fast!" The voice called out in his office. The commander nodded and ran to the hangar. When he halted at the overhang in the hangar, he realized that most of the good NEXTs were gone, and using one of Silver's left over NEXTs may not be sufficient, if the enemies approaching were as strong as he feared.

Malzel and Maebure quickly approached the League's base over the waters, Maebure taking the lead with her superior boost engines.

"Where the hell could Wynne have gone? It's been hours, Malzel." Maebure looked over at him, and only got a grumble for a few seconds.

He gritted his teeth and gripped the handles of his NEXT, scowling at the incoming base. "Where ever she is, I'm going to kill her when I find her. She's probably betrayed us!" He snarled, boosting faster towards the base.

Maebure sighed. "We can't assume that, but we need to be prepared." She looked back at the base to see heavy, purple quad legged NEXT on the runway. It had two bazooka arms and two heavy Kojima cannons, obviously a danger to the ORCA members, but easy to see its lack of speed due to the heavy weaponry, but no doubt easy to demolish with their skill level.

Maebure increased her speed and charged at the quad legged NEXT, her rifle flashing with heavy gun rounds. The NEXT moved away and began firing the bazooka shots and charging one of the Kojima cannons. Maebure simply boosted with the NEXT, the shots bombarding the heavy core and knocking it backwards into the wall.

The commander clenched his teeth as he hit the wall hard. His optics flashed back on to see a wheel of fire and energy come crashing into the center of his NEXT.

Maebure's grin went from ear to ear as the meat grinder tore into the NEXT and pilot, all the heated shards flying everywhere across the runway. Maebure pulled back as the NEXT was almost completely destroyed beside the majority of the legs, but the center panel had been melted and twisted in one direction so a wave of slightly melted metal rose to one side.

"Where the hell is Silver and his squad?" Maebure growled, looking around. "I want to rip their skulls out already! I'm tired of waiting around for them!" She yelled angrily, slamming the meat grinder into a wall, sending shards of cement flying everywhere.

Malzel stood back, watching Maebure's rage as she knocked down walls left and right, eventually just stomping forward into the base, holding out her weapon so it would tear down the building.

"And with this, the League shall fall. Chaos shall ensue, and we as ORCA will rule." He laughed deeply. "Seems almost too easy." He grinned easily shooting down the weak Normals that happened on by, posing little to no threat to Malzel's heavy weapons.

Maebure shoved her way through the building, destroying anything in her way as she went until she reached the core of the facility. She looked around and then slammed her weapon into the center of the generator. It quickly was shredded into nothing, and Maebure boosted away from the now glowing energy cells nearby.

"We gotta move, Malzel!" She yelled as she boosted at triple speed passed him. Malzel didn't question her as he heard the alarms from within the building. He quickly Overboosted after her.

As they were almost out of sight of the floating fortress, it erupted in a large-scale Kojima explosion, sending shockwaves far across the waters. Malzel looked back and grinned.

"You weren't competent enough to even remotely accomplish this, Otsdarva."

* * *

><p><em>And with that, the League is defeated. What does this mean for the companies with the League? Is Wynne simply tricking Silver and trying to find the current Collared Headquarters? Does Silver truly trust Wynne entirely?<em>

_All will be revealed in the next chapter, "Twist It"!_

_Just a heads up for those that have suck with this story for this long, I might not post for maybe a week now. Not only do I currently have summer school, I have been running myself dry with ideas. I need recuperation from this constant writing. In the mean time, any reviews suggesting ideas would be greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for chapter 11!_


	11. Twist It

**Chapter 11: Twist It**

* * *

><p>Mark's eyes widened as Wynne climbed out of her NEXT beside Silver. Not only had Silver brought an enemy to their base, he had trusted her enough not to kill her on sight. As Silver approached, Mark yanked him aside, leaving Wynne with a confused, but slightly understand expression on her face.<p>

As soon as Mark and Silver were out of Wynne's hearing range, Mark turned and faced Silver with a scowl. "What is she doing here? She's our enemy, Silver!" He growled, looking back at Wynne briefly. "She nearly killed us!"

"Wynne is here because she is the only chance we have of finding the enemy's base." Silver retorted, staring down Mark sternly. "Without her, we're fucked. They'll probably find us before we find them… or they would. But now… we have an ace." He grinned wide.

Mark blinked, taken aback with this idea. "Huh… that could work out, actually, but what if she betrays us?"

"She won't. Trust me." He smirked as he walked passed, walking with Wynne into the base.

Mark stood for a minute, taking in the idea that they might just be able to end this war once and for all tomorrow. It was a lot to bear, seeing as he would be responsible for killing and saving in one fell swoop, and he knew that he'd be using the Incandescent that Silver had shown him. "I need to train first." Mark said to himself before walking into the base.

* * *

><p>Wynne flopped down on Silver's bed, huffing indignantly as she looked up at the ceiling. Silver had decided not to join her, saying 'she needed more rest before practice tomorrow'.<p>

"Tomorrow? What does he mean? I thought we were going to go for ORCA's base tomorrow…" She huffed again, puffing her cheeks out slightly, rolling on one side. Her suit was still wet from the hydro-chamber, and she made a squishy sound when she moved. She snickered a bit and sat up. "Oh crap… I just realized I never brought any clothes." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I hope Silver doesn't mind that I steal his." A sly grin spread across her face as she walked to his closet.

* * *

><p>Silver sighed, his lips shifting from left to right in thought as he kept switching out the boosters on Incandescent. He had removed the add boosters, as they decreased overall speed, but replaced the energy efficient main booster with the Virtue, the best for blade NEXTs like Incandescent. The idea of near-infinite energy was tossed aside for brute force and speed. The Moonlight was kept to deal severe damage, and the stabilizers had been shifted to the right side for more damage.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open and a chuckle sounding from the doorway. He looked up to see Wynne in a white and black-striped shirt and dark blue shorts. For a second, Silver didn't register those were his clothes. When he did, his eyebrow shot up.

"Okay? Why're you wearing my clothes…?" He asked as Wynne walked up to the control panel next to him, looking up at the blood red NEXT.

"Eh… I forgot to get my clothes because the change in location was so sudden." She shrugged, looking over at him. "So… what have we here?" She pointed to Incandescent eagerly, grinning. "It looks fierce."

Silver smirked. "That's an understatement. This thing is amazingly powerful, and fast. Used correctly, nothing can stop it."

"And you are going to pilot this thing against Malzel, right?" Wynne asked, leaning on the railing, staring up at Silver with an eager look in her eyes.

Silver smiled. "Nope. Mark is going to pilot Incandescent, and defeat whoever he fights. I have faith he will do that at the very least. I've seen who's targeting him. He should do fine."

"Yes… Sangue is quite eager to take him out, since he's been shown up twice in a row. He's always complaining about it." Wynne looked over at Incandescent again. "How come you never used this NEXT before? It's new to me."

"I never used it because there was never a good time to use such a super-power."

Wynne nodded and looked at Silver. She seemed surprised to see a dark look on his face, with a touch of fury. She extended her hand and placed in on his shoulder. Silver jumped slightly, then placed his hand on hers, smiling warmly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He looked back away from her. What was on his mind was the idea Nineball had planted in him quite a while ago. 'I'm not that different? Then does that mean I'm evil? Only Malzel or someone from the Collared or ORCA would know my deeds…' He frowned in thought, soon after being hugged by Wynne.

"I can't help but worry." She was greeted by a tight hug back as Silver closed his eyes.

'Wynne… You don't know what's coming. You should be more worried about yourself.'

* * *

><p>The remainder of the group all lay in the barely damaged rec room of the Anatolia base. Mark was perched on top of a large rectangular structure he assumed was where a television was supposed to be set up. Neo and Aozora lay outstretched underneath a hole in the ceiling, looking up at the sky as the Kojima infected clouds drifted by. It was strange to see beauty in the very thing that could kill many in a second. The clouds infected with Kojima seemed to keep their shape for a shorter period of time, so the shapes continued changing as time passed much faster than the clouds of centuries ago. Dimian was sitting by the window with her legs crossed, her hands resting on her lap as she stared out over the ridge far away.<p>

Anatolia's stronghold was placed in a very strategic area about a decade ago. The designers and landscapers wanted a very ridged, high up area where NEXTs couldn't easily get to, but was still accessible by a NEXT. They also wanted a barren area where they could hide the base in the open because of the massive expanse of land. Within days of drawing up the plan, the landscapers found the Barren Plateau in South America. When Anatolia was built, no one suspected that the company would grow so large and powerful, and become a target of Line Ark, so no real defensive units were placed around the facility. Because of this downside, the Lynx of Anatolia was often forced to return back to base in the middle of a mission to defend the base. The only time that the Lynx was unable to return to base in time was when the pilot was fighting Berlioz and his squadron with Leonhardt. The mission was nearly a failure, and when the pilot returned to Anatolia, the Aretha NEXT had destroyed the entire base and killed everyone in it. When the pilot finally defeated Aretha, a second Lynx appeared in the NEXT Testament. Unfortunately for him, the Lynx underestimated Anatolia's Lynx and was quickly defeated.

After the Lynx War, or as it was more often called, The National Dismantlement War, Line Ark rose to a greater power after Anatolia's defeat. Some believe Line Ark created Aretha to take Anatolia's place, but the Lynx of Anatolia became Line Ark's greatest, if not only, weapon; White Glint's pilot. It made no sense why Anatolia's Lynx would join the company suspected of destroyed their own former company. This lead to the belief that the League's precursors destroyed Anatolia in an attempt to draw Anatolia's Lynx to the base for an execution by Aretha, which obviously failed.

Dimian looked around the rec room, and then sighed heavily. "Seems like this war is starting to become more serious for us." She noted quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Neo and Aozora looked over at her, as Mark turned to face Dimian. "I mean, we lost a friend yesterday. We're not ready for this…" She frowned, looking around at the group.

Mark stood up off his perch. "We aren't ready, not yet… but we need to be. There's nothing to do in this time but to fight or hide, and I'd rather fight. No sense in being worthless in the Cradles, waiting for a rogue group to come and destroy us." Mark pointed out. "Would you want to sit in a pathetically crowded airship where your only life is a sheltered, weak existence?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing. We need to drop our fears here and now unless we want to die. I'm sure every Lynx has had this conclusion at one point in time, and we need to get it together now, or face death." Mark stood firm, staring at all of them.

They all looked shocked, but completely understood what Mark was getting at. Without fear, they could face enemies with skill like Malzel and Nineball with ease.

"Now, I'm going to go find Silver. I need to start my training. You all should come with me." He motioned to the door, which opened conveniently.

In the doorway stood Silver and Wynne. Mark's serious expression perplexed Silver as he walked up to him quickly.

"We need training." Mark spoke with authority and calmness that Silver admired, showing so by grinning wide.

"Come with me. You're going to like this then." He headed back towards the hangar, the group following behind him.

* * *

><p>Silver motioned to the end of the hangar where a group of shiny, newly painted, designed and tuned NEXTs stood proud and strong.<p>

Incandescent stood in front. Its changes were only visible on its back and on the stabilizers. There was a definite emphasis on right side weight, as well as a removal of the add-on boosters. Nirvana's core had been altered for speed obviously along with its grenade launcher, which was replaced with a strong, yet slower firing cannon. Red had no visible changes, but the boosters and generator had been altered for speed, but still energy efficiency. Antarra, Dimian's NEXT, had been completely revamped, the reverse legs had been switched from Alicia to an Algebra Corporation style legs. The core was switched to Aaliyah, the head to White Glint, and the arms to Latona. The weapons remained the same, besides the blade, which was switched to Gerald's blade, the longest blade. Mark's NEXT once again had no visible upgrades, besides a weapon change on the left arm. However, in the back stood a tall, white and blue NEXT. It had a Lahire head with fearsome looking stabilizers, a Soluh core, Tellus arms, Aaliyah legs and only a single blade on the right side.

Mark stared from Incandescent to Velvet Blues, unsure of which one to like. He decided he might like Incandescent more, mostly because a good internal change of parts can make a great difference. "Is that NEXT in the back yours, Silver?" Mark turned to him, smirking.

Silver nodded. "Yes. Retribution MKIIIa… Not my best work, but it's fast as hell, and packs a powerful punch with those arms and stabilizers." He pointed out. "I see you're eyeing Incandescent… I added stabilizers to give the swing a greater impact." He noted, leaning back as the others looked at their NEXTs.

Wynne leaned on the wall next to Silver, leaning up against him. "Great work. There's no way, with proper training, Malzel and his team can defeat us." She smiled up at Silver.

"I just hope they adapt to training as well as we did." Silver whispered. "It's not that I doubt them, but one mess up in battle, and you die."

Mark stopped for a second and looked around. "Hey guys… where's Zhanshi?"

* * *

><p>The red NEXT looked over the ridge leading to Anatolia's headquarters. He was mainly there on his own accord, making sure the base was safe. After the incident with the Ghost of Berlioz, he didn't want anyone else dying if he could help it.<p>

Zhanshi sighed, leaning back in his seat and watching the radar carefully. He noticed a red blip on the edge of the screen, followed by many other red and green blips.

"Odd… Usually when there are red and green blips, they're fighting, not moving in one direction." Zhanshi looked up, turning on the optics. He was alarmed at the sight before him.

Miles away he could see a wave of NEXTs boosting towards Anatolia. Each NEXT seemed different, but some had similar parts. This alarmed Zhanshi, as he knew that the surviving companies did not favor Anatolia, and he assumed they were there to attack.

Zhanshi turned on his intercom, radioing in to Silver in the hangar. "Silver! We might have a big problem! Gather everyone and meet at the field. There are many signatures approaching, some enemies and some allies, but they're not attacking each other!" Zhanshi called out, backing up and spinning around, heading toward the main field.

He was greeted by the new NEXTs Silver had built recently, all looking shiny and clean, even in the red sunset. The Retribution was staring intently at the opening of the ridge in the distance. He lurched forward to get a better view as NEXTs began trickling in slowly through the thin opening. All of the Collared NEXTs readied their weapons in the case of a large-scale assault.

However, when the NEXTs came in range, they obviously were not looking for a fight. None of their weapons were up or unfolded. Of the large group, Silver and Gerald noticed patterns. They all seemed to be of a few companies, and without a few others. The parts of the NEXTs were either made up of Rosenthal, Algebra, Omer, or Interior Union parts.

Something seemed off though. Why would only a few company builds come to an area occupied by the League? It seemed completely strange to Silver that they wouldn't go to the main base.

One NEXT walked forward. He was the only one of the many with two Rayleonard parts, Aaliyah legs, and a Moonlight blade. His black armor color was contrasted by white splash-like decals on all the body parts, which appeared to look like slash marks on the plating.

"We are here to tell a grim tale." The man spoke with a strong voice. "The League was destroyed by ORCA. We are the company's Lynxes that have sided with Collared, or what is left of it. The other companies have sided with ORCA, and caused us to search every area for you. We assumed Anatolia because it's the last place most rational people would go, but obviously you're not rational. However, this was a smart idea to move here of all places… anyways, we are here to side with you in this war." The man stared at Gerald and Silver, his NEXT standing firm and tall.

Silver looked at Gerald, a fearful look on his face. "The League is destroyed… that means that the pact between the Ruling Companies is broken. They're going to use all they have to make one side stronger. We must do the same." Gerald sighed heavily.

"Seems odd that the League would go down without much of a fight." Silver commented, looking over at the man.

"The fighting force is you all. Collared is the League's defense against ORCA. When you all left, the League was doomed." He retorted quickly.

"Then we must become powerful now. You all are welcome to join us." Silver stepped forward. "However, I hope you all are ready. I'm not going to train every last one of you, only the Collared. I expect that you all have already been trained, and can fight well enough. If not, go home now." No one moved. This brought a smile to Silver's face. "Then come." With that, he headed back to the base, along with the Collared. The army of NEXTs followed obediently.

Silver couldn't help but feel uneasy. There were more companies on ORCA's side, and that included Torus and GA, the heavy weapons makers. This meant that ORCA had the firepower advantage. 'We need to be skilled to make up for our lack of sheer force. I can tell the apparent leader is skilled, what with the build and stabilizers he has…' Silver looked over his shoulder. "What's your name, Lynx?" He asked for his own clarification.

"I am Senko." The man replied, boosting stronger so he was level with Silver. "I specialize in blades, so if you need someone for close combat, I'm your man." He grinned, raising his blade to chest level.

Silver nodded and returned the gesture. "We're going to be in for a wild fight." He grinned, returning to Anatolia's security.

* * *

><p><em>So both sides have increased in numbers greatly… but ORCA seems to have the sheer force upper hand. Can Collared pull this war out from underneath, or will Malzel and his army destroy what remains of Collared?<em>

_Next chapter may be a while, because, as I said, I have more pressing engagements as of late. You fans are still important to me, but summer school grades are more important in the grand scheme of things. _

_Be sure to review, and I would actually like to defend myself in questioning reviews, so even if you get an account just to review, please do. Anonymous reviews are accepted, but it's hard to explain myself when I can't respond._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was! Stay tuned for Chapter 12!_


	12. Eien No Tairitsu

**Chapter 12: Eien No Tairitsu**

* * *

><p>Anatolia seemed calm for once in a couple dozen years. No combat, no conflict. Just a group of Lynxes calmly sleeping in the multitudes of destroyed or damaged buildings. All was calm in the dead of night. No wind to spread the deadly Kojima particles into the peaceful dead city. No whir of a NEXT's engine, not even a movement in the clouds high above. For once, the darkness was not pierced by the greenish blue shine of a booster. Nothing could go wrong to end this peace, or at least, that's what all the sleeping Lynxes hoped.<p>

Suddenly, the perfect night was ruined by the roar of an ignition from an Overboost soaring down the valley leading to Anatolia. The silence was now broken. The perfection had been shattered, and all of Anatolia was awake.

Silver was the first in his NEXT and first on the battlefield. His eyes scanned the field for the source of the sound from before. Nothing was visible on the radar or optics.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open. I know it's late, but something's out here, and it probably isn't friendly." Silver called out. Just as he finished, the entire perimeter lit up a bright blue and green mixture. The once motionless NEXTs were now visible on the radar. Four enemy NEXTs were on the radar, but they all were moving in a circle around the small group of Lynxes who entered the battlefield in a timely manner. Among them were Silver, Wynne, and Mark, with a few other pilots that joined them earlier that day.

"Huh. Circling us like wolves for the slaughter. We won't be the sheep, will we?" Wynne scoffed, aiming her rifle at one of the NEXTs, firing ahead of it. The NEXT boosted forward, brandishing a white energy blade. The NEXT was a lightweight, definitely an Akvavit remnant NEXT with some Rayleonard parts. Wynne side boosted, firing off a shot at the NEXT. It quickly boosted away from the shot and backwards, avoiding the rail gun bullet. Wynne boosted backwards, eyeing the fast enemy.

The second NEXT launched forward viciously at one of the new pilots. Obviously the pilot was not expecting the attack to be that ridiculously fast, so he didn't react in time. He let out a muffled gargle as blood boiled up in his mouth, his lower half incinerated by the white-hot energy blade. The quad-legged NEXT boosted backwards as the poor Algebra Lynx's NEXT burst into flames and erupted violently, the highly reactive generator being pierced as well.

"Huh… looks like he wasn't much of a challenge." The smug pilot remarked, turning to Silver. "Your turn, weakling." He uttered as he launched at Silver.

Silver was not going to stand still and take such an insult. He boosted backwards powerfully, launching into the air. The enemy NEXT barely missed him, the blade just barely avoiding scraping the Aaliyah build foot of Silver's new NEXT. Silver and the enemy's NEXT looked at each other within a spilt second. Silver's NEXT rushed downward, blade activated. The enemy NEXT quickly boosted to the side and turned to face Silver. Silver glanced over at his opponent as he rushed at him with his blade at the ready. Silver boosted sideways and forward quickly, avoiding the attack, then quick turned towards his blade to face his opponent again. Both pilots stood still, glancing at each other.

The entire battlefield had gone silent and inactive. It seemed this was the true intent of this confrontation; to battle Silver. No one else was a target.

Silver's NEXT's golden optics glowed in the night, as did his enemy's green optics. Both were locked in a mental and physical war.

"Seems like you're our target… Silver. My name is Nemilos. I am the leader of the ORCA's blade squadron. You're the leader of these warriors, correct? Well, seems right for two leaders to fight."

Silver scoffed. "I'm anything but a leader. More of a fountainhead for what remains of Collared." He responded. "Everyone makes up Collared, one man or woman cannon on his or her own."

"Sure, whatever." Nemilos rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on his blade. "I feel that one man can make the team stronger. You're that one man. Malzel wants you dead for a reason. It's apparently because you're more than a simple figurehead for these people." He grinned. "So… My mission is simple enough; kill the man who's the strongest." With that, he launched at Silver, blade at the ready.

Silver prepared to parry the attack, blade held in a defensive position. "No one person makes a team strong, but if there's one bad apple, the entire team is weak." Silver retorted, activating his blade as his enemy drew near. When the blades clashed, the entire area lit up with energy and sound. The two NEXTs had their engines at full, trying to push each other back more than the other. "Though one person cannot be stronger, one person can change the tides of the battle!" With a quick flick of his wrist, he quick boosted toward his enemy, adding a great force to his tense slash, bypassing his decent stability of the quad legs' arm's stability. The NEXT moved sideways just in time to avoid damage to the actual NEXT itself, but the Moonlight energy blade was cut clean off its locking system.

The quad boosted back quickly, stopping when it was far enough away. He waited for his teammates to take down Silver if he moved towards him, but Silver never moved from his spot. He simply straightened up and deactivated his blade.

"What's this? No finisher?" Nemilos seemed quite confused. "I heard you're ruthless, violent, destructive… and you do nothing now?"

"I only fight with honor. Attacking a man who cannot fight back is not honorable. Leave now, before my teammates start to think differently." Silver's NEXT rose it's head, as if giving the squad a condescending look.

The quad legged NEXT hesitated for a second then stood up as tall as it could. "Fine… Malzel won't like this." The man grumbled as his squad turned and run away with their tails in between their legs.

Reiterpallasch moved up to the Retribution, glancing over at him. "They know where we are, Silver." Wynne mumbled, looking at the vanishing glints of light.

"Yeah. It'll only be a matter of time before they attack us with an army." Silver replied, turning back to the base. "When noon comes around tomorrow, training starts for everyone. I'll see if Salire, Saol and Tomari are out of critical condition tomorrow morning." He yawned wide and started heading back to the base, Wynne following behind him.

* * *

><p>Salire's long hair swayed back and forth as she stood up and stretched her long since unused muscles. Tomari was still out due to her dislocated spinal disc, but Saol and Salire had healed perfectly within a week or so.<p>

Silver walked into the makeshift infirmary and stopped in his tracks to see Saol and Salire on their feet. He blinked a couple times before smiling. "Good to see you two are feeling well enough to move about." He grinned happily.

"It's good to not feel like an invalid." Salire groaned as she stretched out her leg, then her back. "But I feel rusty like the tin man."

Saol nodded, stretching out her legs. "It's at least good to be able to move about though."

Silver nodded in response, and then clasped his hands together, getting the girls' attention. "Now… we have a very pressing matter at hand here. We have a couple dozen new recruits from various companies. We also believe that the opposing companies have sided with ORCA. We need all the skilled strength we have out on that field, as ORCA now knows where we are, and could strike at any moment." Silver looked at them with a stern expression. "That being said, you two need to be retrained. I will let Gerald do most of the training because I need to train Mark in using the Incandescent properly."

Salire and Saol looked at each other, processing this new information. Salire then looked at Silver with a serious expression. "Okay. I am ready for training. I will start immediately, and be ready to fight as soon as humanly possible." She smiled as Saol spoke up.

"I'll be right along side her." She grinned, hugging Salire tight, which made Salire snarl playfully at her, pushing her away gently.

This display of friendship in a serious situation brought a wide smile to Silver's lips. "Good. You two will be partners. Don't let each other die out there. I doubt that they will let up when they attack. Malzel will be on the field as well, so watch out for him. Also, keep in mind they have heavy builds and powerful Kojima technology. Avoid getting hit at all costs." He told them before motioning to the hangar. "Follow me. Gerald is waiting."

* * *

><p>The hangar was filled with eager warriors while Gerald stood in front of them like a general addressing his platoon of soldiers. This thought amused Gerald. Gerald Geraldin, a general of Collared? Laughable, but not impossible.<p>

"Alright! Silver has instructed me to teach you not only the basics of combat, but the nitty-gritty tactics you will need to win this war!" Gerald called out, pacing left to right, just like the general he was acting to be. "We will not be attacking each other, because we don't have the proper tools to sow your mangled bodies back together or repair a destroyed NEXT. So… we will simply have you test out your NEXT on the simulators. It's simple really. You will get in the cockpit of your NEXT, put it on test mode, and attempt to fight what is on your screen. Each opponent will be different depending on the record on your FCS." Gerald scanned over the crowd. "I cannot guarantee you will all survive the mission ahead of you. However, your help in the battlefield will be greatly effective. As Silver said last night, 'No one person makes a team strong, but if there's one bad apple, the entire team is weak.' This means we must all be strong to make our team beyond theirs!" Gerald rallied the group, grinning wide. "Now is our darkest hour, but now is also our greatest moment to shine through the clouds of ORCA!"

Everyone cheered in the hangar, his or her voices echoing throughout the city of Anatolia.

* * *

><p>Malzel's face contorted with anger as Nemilos reported in. When he was finished with his message, Malzel growled at him to leave his sight. When Nemilos had left the throne room, Malzel slammed his fist down on the throne's armrest.<p>

His teeth gritted together with fury. "No one I fucking tell to kill this man ever succeeds! And what's worse is our best warrior left for the Collared side! God dammit!" Malzel threw hit fit as he stood up, pacing around the room with rage burning in his eyes. "I need to get rid of him, once and for all…" He stopped in his enraged pacing to think, and then snapped his fingers. "If I can get Nineball back on our side, we'll have an ace up our sleeve…" Malzel's lips twisted into a devilish grin as he laughed maniacally, his cackle echoing through out the underground base and out the cavern leading to the base. Malzel was a man of determination, a man of power. When his laugh echoed throughout the base, everyone cowered in fear of what cataclysmic plan this demon was planning to take down the remaining Collared knights.

* * *

><p><em>The Demon of ORCA is planning to take down the White Knight of Collared? This is going to be interesting, isn't it? This chapter is bringing the story to its near close. As you can tell, Collared and ORCA are training armies, and soon they will all clash with a furious explosion of power. <em>

_Also, sorry this chapter was short. Couldn't continue without getting off topic. Stay tuned, folks! The next chapter is going to be another step even closer to the epic close of Armored Core Redemption! _

_Another note, I may only post on weekends, and maybe not next week, since I have a friend coming over from the mainland. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!_


	13. Ambiguity

**Chapter 13: Ambiguity**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over Anatolia faintly, covered by Kojima laced clouds. This caused the sunlight to be tinted green and white and dangerously powerful. The light shone down on Anatolia's demolished streets and buildings. The once beautiful land was barren with the blood of the fallen. Nothing seemed to be beautiful for long anymore.<p>

"Of course, isn't that always the case?"

* * *

><p>Over a week had passed since the attack of Nemilos' squadron. There had been no sign of ORCA anywhere since then, and Silver was getting worried. This could mean one of two things. One idea was ridiculous and overly hopeful. The other seemed more logical.<p>

The first idea was that ORCA had become drunk with power and killed each other in the midst of training. The second, more logical idea was that ORCA had been training all this time, becoming powerful and skilled enough to take down the small army of Collared. With the extensive size of GAE and their firepower, Silver worried that their chances of winning were extremely slim, especially with Torus and Rayleonard on ORCA's side. They had the stronger companies in raw firepower, but they had skill.

However, even a couple dozen NEXTs cannot take down an army of heavy NEXTs with grenade launchers, Kojima cannons, and sniper cannons.

Wynne saw the look of worry on Silver's face as they all sat around the hangar. She frowned and nudged him arm, looking up at him. "Hey. Don't worry. You've trained these fine Lynxes. You're the leader of Collared now. I know it's a large burden, but you've done great."

Silver nodded silently, looking out at Anatolia's vast valley. 'I hope you're right Wynne. We may need a miracle.' Silver thought solemnly. 'Although… I do have an ace up my sleeve if it comes down to it, I just hope it doesn't.'

Suddenly, the radar at Silver's hip made a bleeping noise. That was not a good sign for Collared. That meant that enemy signatures were detected on the outskirts of the defensive grid.

"All Lynxes!" Silver jolted up quickly, his voice deep and strong. "Get into your NEXTs! The time for victory is upon us! We must win this! We must fight the oppression of ORCA and defeat them!" Silver called out, clenching his fist. "We will win!" His mind faltered before saying that line, because he himself did not have much faith in his words.

A hand tapped on Silver's shoulder. He looked over to see the entire group of his original squad standing tall and strong. His smile grew wide as he turned to face them.

"We can do this. There's no need to worry, Silver." Salire started, smiling wide and nodding.

"We're a team, hell, more like a family. If one of us gets in a tough spot, we're going to help them out." Aozora grinned.

"There's nothing that can stop us now. Without a doubt, we're going to show them who's boss!" Neo chimed in, thrusting his fist into the air with vigor.

"This battle will be tough, but we're strong, Silver. We'll show you how strong we are. We will all come back and celebrate once this is done." Saol piped in happily.

"There's no way we're going to let them take us down. We're going to destroy their army and prove we are truly powerful." Mark nodded.

"I can't wait to see Malzel's face when we start wiping the floor with his army!" Tomari grinned slyly, crossing her arms with pride.

"I'm sure we're going to win. We're an unstoppable force!" Dimian laughed happily.

"I'll be sure to do my part in taking them down. No one can prevent us from winning!" Zhanshi nodded once and looked out at the field. "Well, enough of our cheering on, we need to get ready." He hurried over to his NEXT, Breakpoint.

Everyone else dispersed and headed to his or her NEXTs, including the former company Lynxes. Silver was right. The time for victory was near, but for which side was the question.

* * *

><p>An eerie silence hovered over the valley, as the NEXTs stood ready for ORCA at the opening of the valley. Not even the radar was picking up any signals. There were no readings of ECM jamming, which made the pilots wonder where the large army of ORCA could be.<p>

Mark looked around with the red optics of Incandescent, keeping his hand over the quick boost button in the case on an ambush. Judicium looked side to side, its sniper cannon unfolded and at the ready. Breakpoint was eyeing the valley, its rifles ready for combat. Antarra had her blade at the ready and Dimian had her hand over her booster button. Destiny had its PM missiles at the ready, Tomari also readying her laser rifle. Shukei had its Oigami cannon unfolded while Saol kept checking her radar for signatures. Nirvana and Red were back-to-back, Red's energy cannons unfolded and Nirvana's grenade launcher at the ready. Reiterpallasch and Noblesse Oblige were standing on opposite flanks of the field, keeping watch of the horizon. The Retribution MKIII was standing ahead of all the other NEXTs, its Moonlight blade ready for combat while the rest of the NEXTs were put at the different flanks in case the enemies came from all sides.

Silver was calm, his heart beating only slightly faster than normal. This was to be expected from a leader of a faction in a war when the final battle was just about to start. His golden eyes closed as he began to think out strategies for fighting all of the known enemies. He had to assume that all the forces they had met along the way were still on their side if they weren't on Collared's side, which meant they would be fighting Nineball, the Behemoth, Yin Nemilos, and worst of all, Malzel. They also had to assume the Ghost of Berlioz was on the enemy's side, since he was obviously a Rayleonard Lynx. Nothing could prepare them for the army besides the week of training they had, but even that may not be enough for a horde of firepower and destruction.

"Where are they…?" Silver mumbled to himself, scanning the area. "They can't have all just vanished, and there's no ECM on the radar, so they aren't hiding until a cloak of jamming. This is making me anxious as hell."

As Silver said this, a deep chuckle echoed across everyone's intercom. "That's the point Silver." Malzel's voice echoed as the entire perimeter of the radar turned red with movement.

"Shit! They're all around us! Everyone, stay strong! Only move in when you see them!" Silver called out, readying his blade as the valley lit up with the bright blue color of many boosters. "This is it!" The entire valley turned orange and yellow with the flames of gunfire, a wall of bullets, missiles, and grenades flying at Collared. They all dispersed, avoiding most of the gunfire, but some of the stray explosions clipped some of the slower NEXTs. "ATTACK NOW!" Silver yelled over the intercom, and all hell broke loose.

Bullets, lasers, and missiles were flying everywhere as NEXTs began climbing over the mountains along every side and through the valley. Their numbers far surpassed the Collared by at least five times as many warriors. Their rows of NEXTs were filled with heavy weights, heavy weapons, and highly dangerous Lynxes. The smaller force of Collared was forced to split into small groups, fending off the less skilled, yet more powerful, opponents in an attempt to split their army into fragments and take it out bit by bit.

This strategy seemed to work. That is, until the true forces of power stepped into the battlefield. After a few minutes of combat and after many of ORCA's less skilled pilots and some of Collared's weaker pilots had been destroyed, Malzel's NEXT strolled leisurely onto the battlefield. Behind him was Nineball, who now had large, heavy missile pods on his back and dual Moonlight blades. His body was glimmering in the faint light.

Maebure launched over the left mountains, her heavy mech landing on the plain of Anatolia with an earthshaking thud. Her presence was not unnoticed, as three Lynx pilots charged at her, guns blazing. Her mech easily avoided the blasts, unfolding her Overweapon. When it was fully unfolded and spinning, she stopped moving and charged back at the Lynxes, who held their grounds and continued firing, not knowing the power of an Overweapon. The middle pilot was soon shredded by the meat grinder, his body being torn into smoldering ashes as his NEXT was eviscerated. Maebure's mech turned menacingly to face the lightweight pilot, who began to run away in fear. The third pilot launched at her from behind, brandishing his energy blade. Maebure whirled around, swinging her meat grinder weapon. The mid-weight Hogire NEXT was soon in pieces, the pilot's body removed from existence. She turned back around and activated her Overboost, quickly catching up to her prey. She increased her thrust and then dropped kicked the NEXT's engines, denting the boosters inward. Maebure jumped back as the NEXT began to shake and twitch, then erupted with blocked booster energy and green fire.

Yin soared down from the right side, its Overboost at full blast. Yin neared a pack of Interior Union NEXTs, brandishing his Eltanin blades. He quickly impaled the unprepared NEXT facing its back to him, tearing the human pilot in half and causing the NEXT to explode. Yin turned around, disengaging the Overboost, and leapt at the second NEXT, slashing downward in a flash, cutting the NEXT in half down the middle. He then spun around using his quick boost, his still active blade decapitating the other NEXT. He then cut diagonally from its shoulder down to the hip, cutting open the cockpit and the pilot's torso.

Nemilos roared passed Malzel, charging down the middle of the battlefield and into the Algebra NEXTs positioned there. He quickly disengaged his Overboost as he neared, the pilots more aware than the other squadrons, as they were looking at Malzel as he entered the battlefield. The pilots began firing off their rockets at the quad-legged NEXT vigorously. Nemilos began to dodge the rockets and machine gun fire, all the while nearing them bit by bit. When he was close enough, he launched at the lead NEXT, impaling it with his bright energy blade. The Algebra NEXT lurched upward as he raised him skyward, and then tossed the lifeless machine at his teammate, launching at the other swiftly, impaling him and slashing outward, cutting the NEXT in half. The other pilot who had his teammate thrown at him quickly leapt upward with his reverse legs, firing its shotgun and rocket launcher. Nemilos dodged the shots' direct damage, then leapt upward at the Lynx, slashing powerfully from the head of the NEXT to the legs, cutting it in half like butter.

Malzel crossed his arms in his cockpit, grinning wide and maliciously as he watched his elite squadron tear down the weaker Collared pilots. His master plan was coming to fruition. The Redemption of ORCA was coming true.

"This is our time. We are going to win this, Nineball." Malzel rumbled over the intercom, smirking.

Nineball nodded and laughed evilly. "Yes, indeed. These illogical humans don't stand a chance against our superior AMS and weaponry." Nineball replied, snickering now. "Which one shall I take?" It inquired, looking at the skilled pilots dodging and shooting down the weaker ORCA members.

Malzel scanned the area. He stopped when he saw a red, black, and yellow NEXT with a sniper cannon, Judicium. "That one. That Lynx looks new enough for you to prove you're worth staying here." Malzel pointed at Judicium with his rifle. Nineball swiftly nodded and leapt upward and forward, charging at Judicium.

Silver sliced through another tank NEXT roughly, the heavy armor making it hard to cut through fast. A burst of light caught his attention to his left side. He spun to his side and swung his blade just in time to stop Nemilos from impaling his bright NEXT. The NEXTs backed up as their blades clashed. The NEXTs glared at each other, ready for battle.

Red and Nirvana separated as the battle started, but Nirvana headed left and Red headed forward. Maebure caught sight of Nirvana as it neared, turning to face it and charge forward, Overweapon spinning violently. Neo caught sight of the orange blade and faced his opponent, shooting his grenade launcher at the Behemoth. That did nothing to stop her, as she continued moving through the flames. Neo boosted to the side and fired off a series of missiles at her from above. Maebure turned around and opened fire on the missiles, shooting them down with ease. Her mech's faceplate opened up and it let out a screech, challenging Nirvana to battle.

Red stopped as she shot down a weak Akvavit NEXT. She saw a black mass up near the valley with red eyes. She recognized this NEXT from her first mission. This was Malzel. She charged up to Malzel, her guns blazing. Malzel quickly charged at her, dodging her shots and firing his own. The two NEXTs zigzagged at each other, dodging the blasts. They then passed each other, turning to face each other once again, guns pointed at each other.

Yin spotted a dark red NEXT off in the distance as its white blade severed the core of a heavy GA NEXT. Sangue smirked as he Overboosted towards this pilot, blades at the ready. Mark turned to face the dark NEXT, the red eyes and add boosters the only thing giving away his position. He bent his knees as Yin neared, then charged as Yin prepared to slash. The single Moonlight blade blocked the double Eltanins as they slashed, stopping both Lynxes in their tracks.

The field seemed silent for a split second as all the main enemies met up with their counter parts, their eyes locking before moving from their statue-like position to quick-paced combat, bullets and blades flying in all directions.

* * *

><p><em>As you can tell, this is the chapter before the final fight of Armored Core Redemption. This was just a set up for the final fight scenes. Please read and review, enjoy, and stay tuned for the great fight scene to end the great NEXT wars!<em>

_I may take quite some time to post the next chapter, because I want it to be amazing. Don't worry; the wait will be worth it! _

_Coming up next time: Chapter 14 "Autobahn"_


	14. Autobahn

**Chapter 14: Autobahn**

_Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize to all my viewers who were patient enough to wait for this. I have been dealing with quite a bit, and it's been tough to make time for this. Well, without further delays, here's the semi-final chapter!_

* * *

><p>The entire battlefield erupted with noise as the elite NEXT pilots began to fight in intense combat. Blades, missiles, bullets, and energy were flying in the valley as each duo of pilots battled it out.<p>

Silver quickly sidestepped away from Nemilos as he came charging at him with his white blade sizzling and shining. Silver pulled a 270-degree turn and swung his blade at Nemilos, who sidestepped as well, dodging Silver's white blade. Both pilots glared at each other as their blades recharged. Nemilos attacked again, this time barely missing as Silver backed up, the blade's light reflecting on the Retribution MKIII's core. Silver boosted to the side, then forward in a chain-boost, swinging his blade at Nemilos' core. Nemilos barely dodged, his Latona arms being scraped by the white blade coming from the Moonlight weapon. Nemilos snarled as he launched at Silver again, blade drawn. Silver spun around, barely avoiding the blade as it passed by him. The Retribution jumped upward, then cut off all boosters for a second, landing heavily on the shoulder of Nemilos' NEXT. The quad-legged mech flipped over Silver, spinning violently through the air. Silver faced where Nemilos was going and swung. Nemilos tried to grasp his bearings, and swung, barely blocking Silver's swing at him. Nemilos came to a sliding halt on the ground, as his NEXT happened to land on its feet heavily. Nemilos could hear the stabilizing pistons in the legs creak with the force as he landed. Silver took this moment to strike, as Nemilos was more worried about his NEXT's condition. Nemilos looked up just as Silver launched into the air. He backed up, trying to avoid a swing, but Silver didn't swing. Instead, he boosted forward and landed on the two front legs of the NEXT, crushing the joints. The lightweight mech lurched forward. Silver kneed the NEXT with his Aaliyah legs' spikes, ramming through the head. Silver then swung his sword down, cutting off his opponent's left arm, then he slashed sideways, cutting the pilot and NEXT in half. Silver jumped backwards as the NEXT's insides started to glow, and it exploded into a roaring inferno, the wolf emblem on it left arm gleaming in the fire.

* * *

><p>A loud cackle echoed throughout the battlefield as Nineball charged at Salire. Salire could hear him coming, and turned around, firing her sniper cannon. Nineball had his grenade cannon ready and fired to counter the heavy shell. Both exploded in the air, a large flaming radius expanding outward. Salire covered her eyes as the blast drew near, nearly blinding her. She moved her hand to see Nineball launching out of the flames, Moonlight blade drawn. Salire switched to her Dragonslayer blade and countered the heavy blade. Since both blades were almost equal power, neither blade passed through to cut the cores. Nineball boosted backwards, firing off his assault rifle. Salire started strafing, firing off her rifle and switching to her cannon. Nineball did the same, but in the opposite direction, so they were circling each other in the middle of the battlefield. After a few seconds of exchanging fire, Salire barely hitting Nineball due to his evasion, Nineball launched up to her, swinging his Moonlight. Salire aimed her cannon at Nineball's head, but the sizzling blade promptly cut off the barrel tip.<p>

"Can't damage me now, girly!" Nineball laughed, raising his blade again high in the air.

Salire snarled and swung her blade quickly, cutting into Nineball's Aaliyah core. Nineball yelled in pain and lurched backwards.

"How dare you touch me?" He lurched back forward, blade at the ready, only to be punched by Judicium across the head. Nineball was confused for a second, but was hit again by another punch. Judicium had dropped everything besides its blade and was fighting Nineball like a boxer now. Nineball's systems were spazzing out. The irregular movement wasn't something he had considered, so he was trying to think up a way to counter this new tactic, but every time Salire clocked him across the head, his system froze for a split second. Salire then jumped in the air and slammed Judicium's heel down on Nineball's head, slamming him face first into the ground. She then knelt down on his back and rammed her blade into his head and started yanking it down his spinal area. All through out this time, Nineball was screaming in pain since his entire body was merged with the NEXT. He felt everything the NEXT was feeling until Salire finished slicing him in half, at which time he stopped making noise and moving. Salire took it as him being defeated, and she got off of him, starting to walk away.

She heard a loading sound behind her and turned to see Nineball's grenade cannon pointed at her. She ducked as the blast fired and the grabbed her assault rifle, firing at the ammo bay of the cannon, consuming Nineball in shrapnel and flames.

* * *

><p>Yin charged at Incandescent, his dual blades flying at Mark's NEXT. Incandescent sidestepped and boosted back, watching for Yin's next move. Yin did the same, staring down Incandescent. Both NEXTs stopped, glaring at each other with their red eyes. Then, both NEXTs moved at each other, blades swinging. Incandescent came up short and Yin continued moving, digging its blade into Incandescent's core and left arm. Mark boosted to the side. This, however, caused the left arm of Incandescent to be ripped off. Mark gritted his teeth as his cockpit began to glow red, alarms going off about "uneven Primal Armor" and overheating due to the discharge of energy. Mark glared at Sangue, launched Incandescent in a chain-boost at Yin, slashing as he got within 200 meters. The lightweight NEXT boosted backwards, barely missing the blade of the mid-weight NEXT. Yin slashed forward, only to miss as Incandescent boosted backwards. Mark smirked and slashed forward, clashing with Yin's blade. Both NEXTs pushed forward, the blades crackling as the collided continuously. Then Incandescent sidestepped, making Yin lurch forward, and Mark slashed again, cutting of Yin's right arm at the elbow. Yin boosted to the side, and turned, facing Mark. Both NEXT glared at each other again, then began charging Kojima particles behind their boosters. Soon after, both NEXT launched at each other, blades drawn. They passed each other and skidded to halts.<p>

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Incandescent's other arm slid off the shoulder connector. Mark sighed, feeling his end near, but Yin didn't move.

When he saw it seem to move, the top half slid forward, cut clean off from the Moonlight blade on Incandescent's arm. Both NEXTs had collided at the same time, but because of Yin's maneuverability, the swing left the already activated Moonlight blade open to cut the core in half. Mark sighed as he leaned back in his cockpit relieved his mission was over.

* * *

><p>The Behemoth stopped down on the ground as Nirvana pulled its blade out of a weaker NEXT. Neo turned to face Maebure, his weapons at the ready.<p>

The Behemoth started to unfold its Overweapon, the flaming blades spinning as they encompassed the NEXTs right wrist. Nirvana unfolded its grenade cannon and aimed it at the monster NEXT. Once both weapons were ready, movement erupted from the two. Nirvana fired its grenade cannon and the Behemoth boosted sideways, then charged heavily at Neo's NEXT, brandishing the massive Overweapon. Neo boosted backwards, then to the side, trying to avoid certain death. Maebure simply adjusted her boosters and followed Neo. Neo flinched and fired his rail gun at the NEXT. The bullet barely scratched the armor and Neo pulled a 180-degree turn, activating his Overboost. He lurched forward, and once he was a far enough distance, he switched to his missiles and fired off a few sets of missiles at his enemy. The NEXT simply took the hits, not letting them slow her down. Neo gritted his teeth and decided to try a radical maneuver. He charged at his opponent, brandishing his own energy blade. When he got within ten meters of the meat grinder, he boosted to the side, but continued moving forward, sliding on the ground on Nirvana's heels, sweeping his blade at the Behemoth's core. The blade barely dug in, but left a gaping hole in the core. Maebure snarled and whirled around, swinging the spinning blades violently, but Neo wasn't near by. His sliding had given him enough room to fire off a grenade blast from a distance. The Behemoth lurched backwards a meter or so, and then began charging Kojima particles behind its back. It then lurched forward at amazing speeds, aiming the blade at Neo. Nirvana suddenly launched upward and then fell down, slashing its blade as it passed above the speeding NEXT. The blade cut off the cooling units on Maebure's back near the boosters. Nirvana then aimed its cannon into the open gap in the NEXT's back. The NEXT's inner core was consumed in flames, but the NEXT could still move. Maebure turned it around to launch at Nirvana again. Maebure ignored the warnings of overheating around her and continued using the extremely heated Overweapon.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" She yelled, charging at Nirvana. Nirvana didn't move as the Behemoth neared, but slowed down with every second.

Maebure began to feel her body overheating in the water in her core. Her breathing was irregular as she skidded to a halt near Nirvana, her slowing meat grinder barely outside of range of Nirvana. "No… No… NO!" She yelled as her NEXT began to burst into flames, the water in her cockpit boiling her alive.

* * *

><p>Aozora fired off her assault rifle and machine gun at Malzel as he fired his dual assault rifles at her. Both NEXTs were engaged in intense combat as all the over NEXTs circled around them, all of them Collared members.<p>

Malzel noticed this and switched to his grenade cannon, firing it off at Aozora.

"Weaklings. All of them! But I am strong! No one can stop me!" Malzel yelled, switching to his heavy missile launcher and activating his extra missiles, firing desperately at Red. Red simply fired at the missiles at point blank, blowing them up in Malzel's face.

Malzel growled and launched himself at Red, Overboost engaged. Red folded over its laser wings as Malzel neared. When Malzel was close enough, his Primal Armor started glowing bright green and white, and then exploded outward. The entire field was covered in white light. No one could see what had happened until the light died down.

There Opening stood, right in front of Red, with its head blown off and fire erupting from the neck of the NEXT.

Malzel began laughing. "So… this is my time…? I had a good run… Too bad you couldn't help us, Thermidor." Malzel grumbled before his NEXT erupted in flames. Red slowly walked away as all of the Collared pilots began cheering.

* * *

><p>The war was over. Collared had won. Malzel and his army were gone. Peace had finally been restored to earth.<p>

Now the Cradles could float without fear of destruction, and the Collared could begin making the planet suitable for life.

* * *

><p><em>No, this is not the final chapter, although it seems like a "cliché ending" kind of thing, but it's not. Stay tuned for chapter 15, "Curtain Fall". Be sure to read and review! The next chapter will be coming maybe tomorrow or later today!<br>_


	15. Curtain Fall

**Chapter 15: Curtain Fall**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Malzel's defeat. All has been peaceful on Earth, and especially in the skies where the Cradles were floating safely. Ever since ORCA had been officially eliminated, nothing had gone wrong. In fact, with the aid of Collared, the majority of the planet was inhabitable, free of Kojima particles. Domes, as to not let in more particles, had separated these areas but those areas would soon be restored and replenished. The once darkened oceans were now turning blue again finally. However, there are still very little signs of upper-oceanic fish, so fishing won't be a good job until the fish breed and adapt again.<p>

The birds had started to return as well. Apparently they were acting somewhat like bats, and were underground, hiding from the deadly Kojima particles. They appeared weaker, and had thinner coats, but with time they would grow again in the controlled habitats. Even the former Kojima islands were starting to dissipate. The lack of condensing particles caused the particles to break down their bonds and split apart. This, however, littered those areas with random Kojima particles. That's something we have yet to get to.

Overall, ever since we defeated ORCA, the world has been peaceful. No remnants of ORCA, no rebellion, nothing. We are enjoying a moment of peace, and hope to make it last as long as we can.

* * *

><p>The boy looked up to his father as he closed the large book.<p>

"Is that the end?" Sankari asked his father, taking the book and flipping to the back page. His golden eyes scanned the pages, looking for more. "There has to be more action…" The young boy whined.

Sankari's father chuckled. "Not all stories are like the ones nowadays." He gently took the book from him and placed it back on the makeshift shelf behind him.

"Dad…? Is that story real?" The boy asked, sitting back down next to his father.

Sankari's father gazed off into the distance. "I hope so. If that story is real, that means that the righteous Armored Cores in our world will soon triumph over the evil ones eventually." The man continued staring into the distance, his dark gold eyes worn down from the war.

"I hope you're right. We have yet to find a hero that can save us." Sankari sighed heavily.

The man smirked. "There's a reason we gave you the name 'hero' in Finnish, and made your middle name 'Silver'. We hope someday you will become that hero you speak of."

Sankari smiled happily before closing his eyes. "I know. I plan to become a great hero and stop all this destruction when I can pilot an Armored Core."

Both of them stared off into the distance as the sun set. They could hear the faint roar of an Armored Core, and hoped that it wasn't an enemy as Sankari started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well, it's been a long journey. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I am very grateful for those who read this to the end. <em>

_As for that ending… I may or may not make a new story when Armored Core 5 comes out. That's for the fans to decide. _

_Review and I hope you all liked the story!_


End file.
